<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Curse Ends Another Begins by Arceus_Insanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043819">One Curse Ends Another Begins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity'>Arceus_Insanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere Curse FS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Yandere Curse, make sure to read that first.</p><p>The Links are now 25 and have just moved in to their very own house. Blue has become a personal trainer. Shadow works in a tattoo parlour, doing piercings and tattoos (doesn't have any), has taken all but his ear piercing out. Vio is a criminal profiler, cause the nuts can sense each other (pulled that out of my ass). Green is a supervisor in a pro environment company. Red does minor jobs around the neighborhood, community service, and soon a lot more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Link/Green Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Vio Link, Blue link/Shadow link, Green Link/Red Link, Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Shadow link, Green Link/Vio Link, Red Link/Shadow Link, Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Red Link/Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere Curse FS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Invisible woman pov.</b>
</p><p>Vio had spit out his entire drink as Red finished speaking. Everyone else was in a similar state of shock. "Red could you please repeat that?..." Green said unable to comprehend what his lover had just said.</p><p>"I-I want to adopt, I've been wanting to for over a year, and I have this feeling that it has to be now..." the red clothed boy said desperation in his tone. This was than a little surprising to the others, they never really thought of having children. "And I know doing that requires us to break one of our promises to each other..." Red continued squeezing his palms.</p><p>"Red... why didn't you say anything before?" Shadow asks pulling Red into a hug. </p><p>"Cause... I don't want to marry one of you if I can't marry the rest... And I know the brain only fully develops until we're 25... so... I just didn't know what to say..." Red stuttered tearing up a little. </p><p>Blue who had stayed silent (surprisingly) spoke up "Red just give us a couple days to think about it..." </p><p>Vio added in "this is a big decision that we can't take back, and if we do we need to decide who will be the legal parents,"</p><p>Red responds like it was a rubber mallet hitting his knee at the doctors, "I've already thought of that! I'd be the first as it's my idea, and I have the most time to take care of a baby, and Vio, you're the best choice as the second. You make the most money so there's financial stability, and they'll automatically assume you're a law a binding citizen from it. After that Green, because he works a regular job. Shadow isn't good at first impressions and is likely to scare them off. Blue is an absolute no, as he does have some anger issues, even if he's working on them, and more importantly has never hit us, or verbally abused us," Red spills out, completely out of breathe.</p><p>The room stays silent for a moment, Red was right, and very clearly determined to go through with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>It was decided, Red and I are at town hall. I hate this, it feels like I'm picking a favorite, and throwing the rest under some crappy bus. But we all decided that we have the money to adopt, a good home for it, and could easily love one. It does suck, but it's what Red wants, so we're getting a glorified cock block. Even so I think I know what Red meant by it felt like it had to be now. It's just a strange feeling but I'm inclined to follow it.</p><p>"Next" the middle aged lady at the desk called. </p><p>We walk up "We want to get married, we both brought our drivers license for identification, we only have three people with us, as in at this moment. The money is right here, we just want to do it now, we are both atheists, have I forgotten anything?" I list out like I practiced in my head. Red places the check on the desk. She looks at us pleasantly surprised taking the money and filling out the digital form for us.</p><p>"Room 13, fill out this sheet, and you're good to go." She takes out a printed form handing it to us. We quickly put our names down, filling out anything else.</p><p>We follow down the wide hallway, "Vio... I know this is going to upset you but I already applied for an adoption... I'm on a waiting list, so you just need to be approved..." </p><p>I look over shocked at what Red said, "We'll be having a chat when we get home. We just need to get through this."</p><p>I put on a fake smile, as we head to the alter. As atheist we don't just have a script ready for us, so we wrote our own with the others. We give it to the woman to read to which when does.</p><p><em>"We have come for a simple wedding, so that these two may legally be married, and be able to share the joy of children. And here I shall read the agreements of this, you shall love </em><em>each other</em><em> through the easy and the hard. The two up here have no need to say anymore as they already have a happy life together. All they wish is to say I love you, and we </em><em>don't</em><em> need this to say it." </em>Sure it's short but this is what we wanted.</p><p>We go through the formalities, getting out as fast as we can. Red takes my name, yada yada yada. We head home and Red explains what he did. "A year ago I applied as I knew I wanted kids, and that the waiting list was 9 months to nine years, so once Vio's approved, they'll call us, or we can get a surrogate mother..." he smiles sadly ashamed that he went behind our backs. </p><p>"Red... I'm ok that you did that, After All it will save a lot of time, just say something. I've already pulled some strings so I'll be off work tomorrow, to be approved of course" I tell him, Blue hugging him.</p><p>
  <b>After that process as I have no idea how to write it</b>
</p><p>"Alright everything is in order, I'm assuming you will be pulling a few strings," Fayre states, she deals with the children that our left when the parents are guilty, of extreme crimes, such as murder. I rarely see her, as she's called here even less than me, which whenever they don't need me, I'm a regular therapist.</p><p>"Yes, I don't suppose I could just ask you to do it, and save myself a little time?" I ask amused standing up and leaning against the wall. </p><p>"I'll stop by your place in a month, have everything set up for a kid, be ready to bullshit your relationship, and I'll get you to the adoption center to pick whoever you like," she tells me packing up her stuff. She's one of the few people we trust enough to be honest with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Getting out of the car Blue opens my door for me and Shadow offers me a hand up. We've all been trying to be extra romantic with each other since the marriage. Red and Vio have started to ignore each other as well, it's depressing really, we all know it was just for the adoption, but we're all jealous and they just feel guilty.</p><p>So as a way to try and feel better about the worse part of this entire process, they have to see Red's parents and suffer. And we get to design the baby's room it should be fun, at least we are being part of the process.</p><p>
  <em>Going in to the store I recheck the list we created</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Crib, Mattress, Blanket and other Bedding</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Changing table and Cover</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Bookshelf </em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Diaper bag (Vio's parents are providing a special garbage can for in home)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Stroller and Carrier</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*A car seat organizer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our budget is 5000 dollars, must be here and set up by Friday.</em>
</p><p>Going in, Blue heads to a new location, Ikea cause they have a lot of good stuff. We want to go for a dark colored theme, it's far to predictable to get white and pastel pink and blue, we don't even know our baby's gender yet. Blue goes to the cribs and sleepers. </p><p>"Well we have no clue what their going to be so we have to hold off on" Shadow says with a smirk. Blue rolls his eyes picking out a black base crib, with white barred (300). Recording his number on the piece of paper in his hand. Shadow picks out a water proof mattress (51). And a black starry blanket (52) and the rest of the proper bedding all in black (170).</p><p>I head over to the dressers looking for the changing tables, I find a slate grey one with a textured drawers costing 1,915 without the tax, cause in North America they just love to add extra work. I pick up a navy blue hamper cover for 51. Blue comes over with a simple white bookshelf picked out for 489. </p><p>Shadow goes downstairs taking a 86 dollar diaper bag, in a mixed grey from the strands. Taking a few minutes we find a black and blue stroller with a car seat organizer as well thankfully just for 347.96. Giving us a bill of 3,635.06 including the tax.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>"Blue we need to get these bars set up, the social worker is going to be here any minute" I tell him, internally panicking.</p><p>All of us have jobs we do together, with Blue it's putting furniture  together, Red has me help with meals, Green is organizing/ design, and Shadow helps me with work that I need an outsider's view on. Blue does house repairs with Green, pest control with Shadow, and on occasion joins Red in community service. Shadow does car repairs with Green and Red helps him come up with new designs. Red and Green buy the groceries together.</p><p>So yeah we've been working all week in order to get this room ready. We painted blue, and then Red decided to add a grass painted bottom with flowers so that took the first two days. We were only able to bring the bookshelf and changing table in because they were out of stock for the bed they picked out. So we were only able to build those on the third. We got the bare minimum for child proofing. On the fourth and fifth we added all the bullshit to make us look monogamous. Yesterday set up the toys and stuff we got from our families. And the bed only came in at noon today! So for the past three hours we've been struggling to get it together, and we haven't even started on getting the bedding taken care of.</p><p>Rushing through it I'm pleasantly surprised nothing breaks. Green comes in "the social worker is just outside. Red's going to hold her off from the baby's room so we can get the bedding on" he already has the mattress out of the packaging. He places it in, while Blue gets the sheets out. I get the blanket and pillow out. Finishing it with a toy panther Shadow picked out.</p><p>"So far so good, I just need to see the baby's room," a young lady's voice fills my ears. I straighten up, Green picks up and throws out the packaging and instructions. </p><p>She comes in, I smile going up to her "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you" I tell her.</p><p>Red introducing us "this is my husband Vio, and this is Mrs. Marlyn Cath," She smiles seemingly delighted. She just looks over the room shares a few brief words with Green and Blue, before going to the door and telling us the results.</p><p>"You two are going to be great parents, assuming nothing changes you should get a healthy kid by the end of the year. I'll mail you a copy of the report, as soon as possible," she smiles going out the door, taking a cookie and goes to her car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>Going into the police station, I'm confronted by the leading officer Jenny "thank goodness you're here, this one's going to be the biggest case of the year for the entire country," </p><p>"What happened? You told me to cancel all of my appointments for a week," I ask going over to the desk and placing my suit case down.</p><p>"Someone killed a couple less then an hour after the woman gave birth. The neighbors only called when the window was broken by the man's dead body. The baby was also attacked, the guessed weapon was a wipe and something with a lot of spikes. The callers told us, no one went in or out of the house. From when they think the woman started to give birth, to when the police arrived," she tells me handing me the photos.</p><p>I gag just a tiny bit. It hits a memory string I just can't find the end. "I'll probably be going through the records, this reminds me of something but I can't remember what" She nods running her hand through her dyed blue hair. </p><p>"So I'm going to talk to Fayre to see if she can remember any cases like this, it maybe what I'm thinking of" She nods allowing me to go.</p><p>Fayre looks up from me, from the strangest, definitely set up in an hour, nursery. "So the baby is staying here..." </p><p>She looks up surprised "Yeah the little guy is being kept here for a week, before being put into the system, the little family he has is convinced he's cursed..." </p><p>"Well I might be seeing him again" I joke walking over. </p><p>She chuckles "Never been involved in a case like this, Poor baby hadn't even stopped crying for the first time, before someone tried to kill him," she sighs sadly.</p><p>I follow her eyes to the little bassinet, which has probably came from the abuse department. Looking in my breathe traps itself within me. Majora. That's Majora, same purple hair with little white highlights. Same Yellow, green centered eyes. His back and shoulder wrapped in bandages little drops of blood peaking out. He's tiny, about seven pounds if I had to guess. There's no way anyone else is adopting him. I still remember the promise I made to him in the hospital. He giggles looking up at me smiling. "That's the first time he's done that, he's pretty much scared of everyone and everything," Fayre tells me, but my ears have gone death.</p><p>I pick him up, he cuddles in. And I head off to Jenny, I don't care who I need to talk to, Majora is mine. "Jenny, I don't care what I have to do, you could full out not pay me for this case, but this is my baby. Majora is Mine." They look at me like I'm insane, as well as everyone else in earshot. Majora just giggles not able to really do anything else.</p><p>"Vio are you sure, we don't even know if he can still use his left arm" Fayre says not really knowing how to take this. </p><p>"I've never actively went for or against reincarnation, but this is Majora, you can look at his school photos from the Police case 798; nicknamed Inhuman, never solved. Either way, like it or not, Majora is now my child, and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect him this time." I tell her keeping my voice level and factual.</p><p>Fayre backs off instead asking "how are you getting him home, you don't have a car seat? And are you just going to leave him here till the end of the week? Or take him home everyday?" </p><p>Good points "I'll borrow a car seat from the children's section here. I'm not leaving him here, the sooner he meets his family the better. This is going to be a dead end case, we aren't going to find the -thing that did this, just like the first time..." I tell her, bouncing Majora just a tiny bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>"Hey Red, Vio just called, he said we have to go to the store tomorrow, any idea what he means?" Green asks very confused as we're the ones that get the groceries. </p><p>I shrug "We'll ask him when he gets home, he's coming in pretty late" I tell him, washing up the cupcake pan, I volunteered making them for the local girl guides. </p><p>Green shrugs, leaning on to the counter, "is Shadow still asleep?" I ask rinsing off the first tray. </p><p>"Yeah his alarm is going to go off in 15 minutes" Green tells me crossing his legs.</p><p>Blue arrives home matching the daily dose of 'Emo' music from Shadow's alarm. He groans, he hates being awake while the sun's out. He loves winter. Blue chuckles hearing it and goes into the dining room, I can tell from his foot steps. Green calls out half heartedly "Make sure you clean up before sitting down"</p><p>
  <b>Time </b>
  <b>skip</b>
</p><p>The door bell rings through out the walls, strange I know it's Vio from the time, but he always just opens the door himself. Green thankfully takes the responsibility of dealing with it himself. I sigh relived that I didn't have to leave the stove unattended while using it. "Hey Violet, how come you-" I over hear Green speaking cutting himself off abruptly. Something is definitely up.</p><p>They come upstairs and Blue spits out his drink, a some unfamiliar giggle following it. I put down the wooden spoon I was using and head out. Vio turns around smiling at me, passing a small very young newborn to me. "How did you?..." my brain struggles to comprehend all of what's going on around me (including the babies features). </p><p>"The case I'm working on, well the two people who died were his parents, his shoulder was hit with what we assumed to be a wipe. He's ours, Fayre has already emailed the adoption agency explaining the situation, Majora's ours" looking down at the giggling little ball, I realize what he means.</p><p>I cradle him, Shadow coming in and having the baby explained to him is just background noise to me. He starts to nod off his little head bouncing just a tiny bit trying to fight it. "It's a good thing everything is set up, We even got Green's old bassinet..." I say interrupting whatever their conversation turned into. Green nods going to fetch it, Majora, my baby, yawns finding his eyes falling shut.</p><p>Having it brought into the dining I lay him down. He smiles relaxed, his uninjured arm shifting slight. "He needs to go back the lab in the morning, he's going to work with me until the end of the week, that's all they have for time working with him," Vio tells us, going into the kitchen. Shadow squats peering over the edge of the bassinet. Green and Vio deal with the rest of dinner, Blue tries to snap me out of my hypothesized state.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>... pov.</b>
</p><p>Don't make me leave. Don't force me back out. I hated it, no one wanted me, not without some condition. It was horrible. I was horrible. I like the emptiness, I like the silent fog surrounding me. Nothing hurts here, everything hurts out there, I can't do it. But the glowing white beacon pulls me closer. I don't want life, I want to stay dead. It'll drag me out soon....</p><p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Picking Majora up he giggles. I smile at him going to get him a warm bottle of formula. He's so cuddly. Nuzzling him he giggles more, his right hand grabbing a bit of my hair. I remove his hand holding him carefully with the bottle in my right hand. Sitting down I watch Majora suck away the liquid happily.</p><p>I look over at the clock finding it to be 5:46 am. Majora has woken us up six times tonight needing something. Three times for food, two times a change, but we don't know what the last one was for. He was just crying, thankfully he calmed down within a half hour, with some cuddling from us. Majora makes a little happy cry finishing the bottle. I chuckle most baby's take 45ish minutes to feed but Majora gets right down to business. He's a very hungry kid.</p><p>I should change his bandages. Putting the bottle in the sink. And going into the bathroom. I put him down on the counter. He looks up at me confused, I smile down at him, putting the disinfectant and new bandages next to him. I wash my hands, get a cotton ball and carefully remove the blood touched wrappings. I cringe seeing the mark. How could anyone hurt him? He's just a baby, a very sweet one at that. Majora cries when I apply the medicine, breaking my heart "I'm sorry Cookie, I need to do this so you can get better..." I tell him. He sniffles, I wrap the new bandages around him, I hug him.</p><p>Blue comes in leaning against the door frame. "Hey heard crying, Everything ok?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>I nod "I was just changing the little Cookie's wrappings" he chuckles at the little nickname I gave him. He comes over, leaning over and kissing our baby's head. He calms down a bit more going back to cuddling in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Arriving at work, I place my files down. "Hey Green, I need to talk to you" my boss Mr. Deku says going into his office. Please don't be more paperwork. I follow him in sitting in the simple wooden chair in front of his desk. </p><p>"As you know we run a community service program," I nod a lot of actual employees have strong opinions on it, both for and against. I haven't dealt with any since I got promoted, five months ago. They don't let newbies intermingle with them, due to a issue they had before I started working here.</p><p>"Well I think you're ready to handle one. You're a good leader, and I know you can look after yourself and a crew. And before you got promoted you were good with dealing with them. So I'm putting your team down for the community service option," he tells me pride in his voice. </p><p>I smile "Thank you so much, I promise I won't let any incidents happen," I tell him. </p><p>"Good we're a little low here on qualified supervisors in Calgary," I nod remembering how an entire bus of convicts were only spread across two groups, and that fight broke out from two of the more violent guys... they ended up in actual prison for it.</p><p>Our company has always aimed to help in anyway we can. From city clean ups, to repairing buildings, to integrating plants into the cities. The community service program, aims to get people on the wrong track to see the beauty in the world. Though to be honest, a part of it is the free labour. Though we also accept volunteers, most of the workers just have specialized training in heavy equipment, or like me, was willing to do paperwork.</p><p>
  <b>Blue pov.</b>
</p><p>Going into the gym I sigh seeing yet another asshole squad. Basically three or more people come here in separate cars, park here and do there workouts together. Then carpool to work, blocking our parking space. It drives our other costumers crazy. It's annoying as it is that we have extremely little parking space and everyone and their mother takes it. There's a Superstore right next to us. I take the bus or get a ride from Green. I don't have to deal with that mess but Half my clients go on and on about it for hours.</p><p>Getting out of the change rooms I'm surprised to see Impa. I haven't seen her for a year. "Hey Impa, where have you been, thought you transferred or something?" I ask heading over. I arrive 30 minutes before ahead of my clients so I have a bit of time to talk. </p><p>"Hello Blue, sorry I didn't call or anything, I was with my parents for most of the year. It's difficult to explain why I left, but if you get me one of Red's dinners I will explain," she tells me, keeping her grammar all proper. I nod she found out about our relationship awhile ago, told us she didn't care, and that she didn't get romance to begin with (she's aromantic).</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Impa pov.</b>
</p><p>They're going to be so shocked to see you little one. I adjust the cloth on the blond baby's mouth. Before knocking on the door, Shadow comes down answering it. He just stares his Blood and Sapphire eyes going blank. I chuckle moving in. I expect each one of them to be shocked after all I'm not one for one night stands, and I have no drive for romantic relationships.</p><p>A cry fills my ears, but not from mine, that has just become one year old. "Don't worry I'll take care of it!" The plant coloured boy calls rushing to whatever is making that loud noise. Well I'm baffled as well already. Blue comes down, and just points at my offspring, his mouth agape. </p><p>"This is Sheik, their birthday was last week" I inform angling the little one in such a way to give them a better view.</p><p>"How you weren't pregnant when you left work?" Blue points out. </p><p>He is correct "Well my friend, Zelda is Sheik's birth mother, but she hasn't the time or want for a child so I offered to adopt Sheik." I tell them. </p><p>"You're not going to believe us, but we just got our own" Shadow puts in. </p><p>"I heard the crying, how old?" I tell them, going up the stairs to the dining room.</p><p>Green sees us and after getting over the peer shock of a baby being in my arms, walks over their Baby in tow. He's rather small and those bandages are concerning, but I notice his odd hair and eyes over everything. He makes a sequence of random noises eluding to him being nervous of me. "This is Majora, he's the baby from that double murder six days ago, and who is this little guy?" Green says, leaning over to teasingly pinch my child's cheek.</p><p>"Sheik, their actually the work of Zelda, the ambassador and former classmate of your brother. Which you are half right in assuming Sheik's a guy, she's actually a completely intersex," they look complexed at that last part which I expected. Even partial physical intersex in humans is rare let alone a fully (and functional) one. Vio comes out from the bedroom and informs us he overheard us.</p><p>They move a small playpen into the corner. I smile placing my child down, who had at some point opened his red eyes. Her blond hair is surprisingly in place for the most part. Green places Majora next to them. They both look at each other curiously. Majora can barely lift up his head but Sheik crawls over prodding at the darker skinned boy. Sheik pokes at Majora earning a giggle. Sheik does it a few more times before Majora grabs Sheik finger happily.</p><p>Satisfied with their interactions we get on with the meal. The two kids seemingly bonding over rudimentary things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is going to be a lot of time skips, this one is about four months</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Impa was very thankfully to Red for offering to watch Sheik while she's at work. The two have become best friends it seems. Majora always babbles on happily whenever he sees his friend. It's adorable really. Though it's odd how Sheik barely makes even the slightest sound. One of their more normal features is that s/he takes a long time to eat/ drink. But that doesn't matter at the moment.</p><p>Entering the office I notice a police officer talking to Mr. Deku. That only happens when there's an at risk cilent. "Ah Green come over here, you need to know a few things about your latest crew member," Mr. Deku calls out gesturing to the blue clothed man. I obey shaking the offered hand though it feels weird using my right hand to do it.</p><p>"So I've heard you're a newbie at dealing with convicts," he takes me into the spare closed off office. </p><p>"Yeah, I've only dealt with five, all non-violent misdemeanors," I tell him, we both take seats in front of the wooden desk. </p><p>"Well aren't you just moving through the ranks" he congratulates me gently shaking my shoulder. I shrug kinda just wanting to get on with the details.</p><p>Thankfully the universe hears my cries "Well your latest crew includes a guy named Gufuu, he's only 27 but has been going in and out of delinquent detention, and then prison. He's assaulted at least five people. But he got his girlfriend pregnant so a lot of sympathy points went to him, keep an eye on him, and don't be afraid to call if he starts acting up" he tells me, passing me a file. Looking at the picture my eyes widen, Vaati!? Wait his hair is different, it's shorter. And his birth mark is different it's a black frame on his right eye, Vaati's was a T under his left. Not to mention this guy's a lot taller and has a much more fighter male body, Vaati wasn't like that at all.</p><p>"Hey was he related to a boy named Vaati around the same age?..." I ask remembering the photos Vio brought home of the murder investigations, Vaati's neck was squeezed until it's width of just his spine. </p><p>"Oh, he had a twin but they got separated, as Gufuu was discovered beating his twin, even using some of the exact words his father would say while beating them," The officers says giving off an ignorant air of what happened "Have you met him?" he asks thinking it be a pleasant story about how we're best friends and shit. </p><p>"In High school, he was in my brother's class, he died before graduating, he died in the Inhuman Case, second and last known victim." I tell him staring at my lap. </p><p>"Oh... I had no Idea... I'm sorry for your loss..." He offers unaware of how to handle this information. </p><p>"Don't worry about me. I didn't know him. He roughed up my boyfriend a bit for the school bully, but that's as far as we got for personal interactions, guess all the abuse got to him and broke him..." I tell him getting up.</p><p>
  <b>Time skip to the project cause I'm lazy</b>
</p><p>Getting on the bus I see the man that's been plaguing my thoughts for the past three days. "Hello Gufuu, I'm the supervisor of this project," I tell him, sitting next to him. He looks at me disapproving me, well ain't he just a little ray of sunshine. "My name's Green, I went to the same school as your twin Vaati..." I try next. </p><p>He looks at me surprised "Heard the little shit died," he tells me, not really invested. I'd call him a monster if it weren't for the fact that, that it creates more people like that. Hopefully he will actually clean up his act.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Putting Sheik in the car seat was rather easy. As long as they has something to snack on their happy. Majora is the challenge he's a squirmer ever since his shoulder fully healed he's been crawling all over the place. He tends to stay near us thankfully but he loves being chased around the house. Thankfully he's asleep so no little goof ball of prevention.</p><p>I signed up for a Mommies club. I'm of course not a mother but their only requirements are that you have a baby under the age of six. I signed me and Majora up a week ago, we meet up twice a week on Mondays and Fridays. That's probably why almost all the kids are under a year old. I have asked if I'm aloud to bring Sheik as they're not mine. Getting out of the car I go in, the two babies in tow.</p><p>I sit down in the circle about five minutes late from the 4 O clock starting point. "Ah Red I see you have an extra kid with you?..." Miss. Hanigan says confused, I cross my legs sitting down. </p><p>"This is Sheik, their a friend's kid, I checked the guidelines, there's nothing against it," Majora hugs my stomach gripping the fabric of my shirt. Sheik rests their head against my outer thigh still tired. </p><p>"So what's the kid's name?" Mindy my bottle brunette friend asks. </p><p>"Sheik, Sheik shouldn't be too much trouble, they're rather quiet and will probably just stick around Majora" I tell them Sheik already back to sleep.</p><p>"Which we need to move on, we're running a bake sale, no nuts of any kind of course" Miss Hanigan interjects they have seasonal bake sales here, they're rather good from what I've heard too. </p><p>"Red being the newest member you get first pick, what do you want to cook?" She continues. </p><p>"Cookies I have an entire book to choose from and Majora loves it when I let him have some crumbs," I tell them, Majora looking up at the word Cookies. I know I shouldn't be giving him sweets so soon but I can't help it he's just so happy when he gets a little.</p><p>"Alright how many do you think you can make?" She asks she's a bit of a soccer mom, but thankfully not too much. </p><p>"A few batches at least, I'll probably do six dozen at max," tell them, kissing Majora's head. </p><p>He smiles up at me "coocie?..." </p><p>"Oh my goodness his first word!" I say excitedly picking him up squeezing him. He hugs back giggling away. The others look at me, knowing the joy of these milestones.</p><p>Putting Majora back into my lap, he holds his hand out to Sheik, who happily grabs it. They're going to earn more than a few awws before the end of the day. I take them to the play pen, the other babies banging different kinds of blocks together. Majora whines when I put him down, he makes leaving for even a second painful.</p><p>Going back I find myself glancing back and forth to them. Majora crawls around, Sheik following him as if worried. "Red he's perfectly fine," Miss Hanigan assures me. A few minutes pass by after I stopped looking and to my horror a tiny scream. We all run over trying to find the source of the scream and whatever the Hell caused it. Finding every child accounted for.</p><p>What I notice is Majora clinging to Sheik as if his life depended on it. A look of peer terror and tears running down his face. My heart breaks I look at the corner he's staring at. There's nothing, nothing but the flower painted wall, not even a shadow.... But I know that Majora does see something. I take a picture, before picking the two up "I have to go I need to talk to my husband..." I tell them walking out in a hurry.</p><p>Vio won't be available for another three hours. I don't feel ok going home without someone else being there (and awake). I need to be in a public and closed off place. And being the most basic 'mom's ever I went to the grocery store. Pushing them along, Majora still looking around for whatever he saw. Great got object permanence at the worse possible time. At least I'll know if it's near. </p><p>"It's ok Cookie, I don't care what it is, it's not hurting my baby." I say mainly to reassure myself. We need to revise Case Inhuman. I'm not losing you, Majora, I didn't realize how important you were the first time, but you mean even more to me now. I get all the ingredients and everything else, still stalling for time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Green and Blue should be home by now, and Impa is probably waiting to pick up Sheik. Swallowing the lump in my throat I drive home. Majora cried the whole time, he's terrified and his biggest way of calming himself isn't possible in car seats (it's tightly squeezing something). "Don't worry sweetie, I won't make you do this for a few days..." I promise squeezing the steering wheel.</p><p>Pulling up I see Impa already waiting. I get out along with the two babies. "What's wrong? You said you would be home for me to pick up Sheik." Impa says, standing up taking Sheik from me. </p><p>"There was an incident at the Mommies club... no one got hurt but I wasn't comfortable being alone, and I needed someone awake... I found Majora grasping onto Sheik with absolute terror in his eyes...." I tell her, pulling Majora closer to me.</p><p>"I take it you need to talk to your public mate, very well, next time call me or Blue. I wish you the best of luck." she says collecting Sheik's car seat and driving off. I sigh going in, Majora is crying because his friend's gone. </p><p>Green rushes over "Are you ok, why didn't you call? You can't worry us like that!" He's ecstatic, just please trust me.</p><p>"Majora screamed in the middle of the meeting... he was absolutely terrified... I think he might have schizophrenia too..." I whisper unable to control my voice. </p><p>Green hugs me "we'll have him checked..." he promises, stealing Majora away from me. Majora settles down but is still fights to keep his eyes open. Green kisses his head putting him down into the bassinet, keeping it close to him.</p><p>"Vio should be here soon and he'll set up whatever is needed..." he promises. Majora whines wanting to be held, Green gives in picking him up and bouncing him slightly. </p><p>"I'm going to lie down...." I tell him my voice quivering. Entering the bed room, I lay down beside Shadow's sleeping form, hugging him tightly, trying to stop my wrecked breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>"You really are him, aren't you... I should be able to get you diagnose with schizophrenia... assuming you have it, which I believe you do," I tell the little bundle feeling him squeeze my fingers. Laying him down I sigh, he squirms but I gentle use two fingers to push his head back down holding him there in order to get him strapped in.</p><p>I stay by the edge as the machine turns on. I chew my tongue nervous, if he has it, that means whatever killed him is most likely back as well. He doesn't deserve that horrible mask haunting him, hunting him. He never deserved it. </p><p>Mr. Error shows me his phone screen reading 'Mr Aishi the scanning's over, we'll have it reviewed by some of the other psychologists here,' I nod taking Majora out and leaving, it's already passed my shift here anyway.</p><p>Getting into the car Majora squirms squealing like the entire thing was some sort of game. "Vi oh!" He cries happily squeezing the finger he caught. Removing my hand I replace it with a floppy Panther (cat) which Majora has already squeezed it to the point all the stuffing has escaped its chest. But little Majora doesn't care, squeezing it with all his tiny might.</p><p>Driving home I remember the present I'm saving for the anniversary of his arrival. The first present I ever got him, the indigo and gold dragon I gave him in his first life. He'll love it, I just know it. Majora nods off pretty quickly in the back seat. Majora is a deep sleeper so I won't worry about him waking up before he's ready and crying about it. Overall he's pretty easy for us to take care of, Red's a stay at home parent so he's able to care for him and the house most of the day. Green and Blue arrive around the time Red starts making dinner, so they take care of him in the evenings. In the first half of the night I'm in charge of him, making sure he's fed and cleaned. Shadow takes over for the rest of the night until Blue and Green go into work.</p><p>Getting home I carefully take Majora out of his car seat. He whines softly when I take away his plushie so I can undo his seat belt. Red rushes out to meet us quickly hugging the two of us. "Do you have the results?" He asks anxious of the news we're all dreading. </p><p>"Not yet but they should be coming in soon" I tell him kissing his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Time skip</b><br/>(Majora's 4 and a half, it's his first day of school)</p><p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>"I don't want to go" Majora complains hugging Red. </p><p>"Don't worry Cookie, it's only for a few hours a day, and at recess you can meet up with Sheik," I tell him rubbing his back. </p><p>"But what if the other kids are mean to me...?" He asks squeezing the chocolate scented rabbit his grandparents (Red's) got him. I still remember how they freaked out at the fact not only did Red and Vio adopt and not tell them, but I was the one holding him when they found out. </p><p>"Then they're bakas," Vio tells him, Vio is insistent that Majora learns Japanese as his second language.</p><p>"Alright..." Majora reluctantly agrees. </p><p>Blue messes up his hair "Make sure you don't lose your bunny," he teases him earning a little giggle from Majora. </p><p>"I won't and that's why I'm not bringing one of my dragons!" He tells him squeezing Chacalota (that's the bunny's name) again. </p><p>Green sits down in front of him "I want you to listen to the teacher, it's their job to keep you safe and to teach you, if you start seeing or hearing things, that you shouldn't, you need to tell someone, stay on school property. And if someone asks about your parents that means Red and Vio," Majora nods along, it's sad that we have to tell him to lie, but he needs to so that he can stay with us.</p><p>I hug him afterwards "the teacher should have been told you have schizophrenia but make sure he or she knows. It's ok if you don't make any friends but I want you to try make some" he hugs back, before Red and Vio leads him into the school. Sighing we get back into the car. I wish we could just come out and say, we're all together and Majora is our child.</p><p>
  <b>Majora pov.</b>
</p><p>Going in to the class room the other kids are all screaming. I whimper, I don't like it here, I want to go home. Red smiles at me reassuringly, leading me to the corner of the room. I squeeze his hand sitting down. "I'll be here when the bell rings to pick you, and we'll come back later to get Sheik" he tells me kissing my head and handing me a snack. He leaves passing by Vio who's talking to a tall lady.</p><p>I stay put, backing into the corner. "Children, gather round" the tall black hair, brown eyed lady calls. Motioning to the carpet with her arms (aboriginal). The other kids do so still loudly talking. I stay put, not comfortable being around him. She frowns crouching down and coming to me, "what's your name?" She asks moving to hold my shoulder. </p><p>"Majora..." I whisper squeezing Chacalota. </p><p>"Well Majora how about you come back over to the other children with me" she asks smiling at me. </p><p>"No... too loud..." I argue backing in more. </p><p>"I'm sorry sweetie but I really need you to come over" she guides me over.</p><p>She sits in the front and starts to speak to us all. "My name is Ms. Angel, and I will be your teacher this year, and I have lots of fun activities planned!" She says getting the other children to giggle at her happily. </p><p>"So when I call your name I want you to come up say it to the class and tell us something about yourself!" She says cheerfully.</p><p>"I'm Maria, and I like ponies!"</p><p>"My name is Chris, my favorite color is blue"</p><p>She calls my name and I go up "My... name is Majora Cookie Aishi, and I have schizophrenia..." I mumble squeezing my palm. </p><p>"Could you say that again a little louder for the class to hear?" Ms. Angel asks. "I said my name is Majora Cookie A-ishi, and I have s-schizo-phrenia..." I repeat quickly moving to sit back down hear the other children starting to ask questions.</p><p>
  <b>Time skip to recess</b>
</p><p>I stay close to the wall looking around for Sheik. Sheik's quiet and hugs me when I'm sad. "Hello Majora" I jump hearing Sheik's voice. I quickly latch on to them squeezing them. </p><p>"I missed you!" I tell him feeling him return the hug. </p><p>"I missed you as well, how has your day been?" They asks in his small yet formal tone. </p><p>"It's too loud. And the other kids wouldn't leave me alone..." I tell them tightening my grip. </p><p class="">"Well you aren't alone on that bit, just wait a few weeks they'll form into groups and will leave you alone," they pull away. The bell rings before I can answer, and Sheik sneaks off and reluctantly I head to mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>It's been just over three weeks since Majora has started going here. So needless to say we were shocked when the school said we had to speak with his teacher and principal. So after I finished work I took the bus across town to get there, Red was already waiting in the office. After a minute ee head into the actual principal's office.</p><p>"I take it you're wondering why I call you here," a curly haired man of African heritage motions us to take a seat while speaking. </p><p>"That assumption is correct Mr. Montgomery," I tell them sitting up straight and relaxing my voice. Ms. Angel walks in sitting next to Red. </p><p>"As you know private schools have been banned and home schooling is only an option if the local school believes they are unable to meet a student's needs, and Majora has had five very concerning events." He tells us putting his hands together on the desk. </p><p>"We were only informed that there were three events." Red says crossing his legs. </p><p>The teacher nods "two of them while concerning were resolved before we had to call you, and from your lack of knowledge of them, I think Majora hid the notes I told him to give you," Ms. Angel says handing us each a copy.</p><p>"The first event happened on September 6, Majora was having, I guess I would call it an episode and locked himself in the staff's bathroom, he said the Skull Kid wouldn't leave him alone and was overwhelming him.</p><p>The second he refused to go outside and hid inside the math storage room, saying the Happy Mask Sales Man was mad at him and was going to hurt him. But he left after recess so we didn't call you.</p><p>Third he has left class multiple times, and doesn't seem to get that I need to know where he is. That on its own is tolerable, but at one point he somehow managed to get into the ceiling with an older student, who we will be taking to the mother of tomorrow.</p><p>Fourth we regret to inform you that your son is starting to be bullied, and that he was pushed into a mud puddle and earned a scraped knee. It's our policy that we send letters to the parents once it repeats itself, and make an official call after the fifth time. Majora must have been to nervous to tell you.</p><p>Fifth today in class he screamed and started crying. Red, you picked him up as we were unable to calm him down, nor were we able to find out why," Ms. Angel lists to us, motioning the principal to continue. "He also tends to say made up words and seems quite upset when we don't understand him, he has a habit of biting and sucking on things, usually the toys he brings thankfully, but just overall he's not doing well here, and it freaks out the other kids. In order to give him enough attention, just to deal with his condition, the other children would suffer from lack of attention. Another thing is we don't have anyone trained to deal with serious disorders, let alone Schizophrenia which is nearly non-existent in children under the age of 13." The principal tells us handing a sheet over to us.</p><p>"So your saying Majora should be home schooled, alright, but if that's the case we'd like him to be able to join in on activities. To be exact, the healthy hunger program, field trips and school invited guests, either Red, myself, or one of our roommates will gladly come and stay for the event and help. This way Majora can still to some degree be a part of the school community and be in contact with other kids than Sheik, who I assume to be was in the ceiling with them. Also I'm teaching him Japanese so that's probably why he's getting so upset when you can't understand him," I tell them checking off the boxes covering those features, as well as that he will take his exams at school. </p><p>Red fills in our contact information, "I'm not entirely comfortable with this but I understand this is what is best for Majora..." Red mumbles his palms sweaty as he hands it back.</p><p>"It should be processed with in the month, but he'll have to continue coming here, until then." The principal tells us motioning for us to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Majora pov.</b>
</p><p>I run over to Sheik by the trees. "Sheik!" I jump on them, sending us both down the hill. I laugh as I end up on top of Sheik when we finish rolling. They sits up making me land on the ground but I continue to laugh. </p><p>"You should be more careful the ground is already starting to get icey, and I would hate to see you fall," Sheik tells me helping me get up.</p><p>I hug them again, nuzzling them through their jacket. they moves over to a tree "the branches look strong enough" they mumble to themself, grabbing on to the lowest branch. I let go tilting my head at them. They starts climbing up "don't hold on to the branches I'm on" Sheik warns me, giving me room to follow them. I smile copying my friend movements. Sheik moves to the other side sitting down. I sit on my side and start to look around.</p><p>"So what are you doing in class?" Sheik asks kicking their legs out in boredom. </p><p>"The alpa- alpa-bet," I tell Sheik struggling to say the word. </p><p>They chuckle "I'm learning how to add numbers together," </p><p>I tilt my head "What's that?" </p><p>"I'll show you after school when I come over," Sheik promises me starting to go down. I frown, </p><p>"How do I get down?..." Sheik looks up at me.</p><p>"I just lower an arm and leg until I reach something. Lower your legs to the branch under you, do not let go of the one you are on." Sheik instructs quickly reaching the ground before I even begin. </p><p>"Ok..." I squeeze the branch I'm on sliding down it. </p><p>"Good now, which hand do you write with, take the other one along with that foot and let go of the branch," Sheik shouts up to me. Doing so, my right foot slips. And we quickly find out, I can't support my weight with just one hand.</p><p>I end up on top of Sheik. "OW!..." we both groan as a teacher walks over. </p><p>"What on Earth happened?!" I whimper hearing him. Sheik pushes me off a tree branch on their chest. </p><p>"Climbing Trees again Sheik, and you dragged your friend with you, I swear you are going to be the youngest person to be suspended in this school!" I start crying why is he yelling at Sheik?!</p><p>"Alright then... yeah you two need to come with me..." Sheik takes my hand following the mean man. I squeeze it grabbing them. Entering the school we go into the office that smells like stale bread. We sit down on the old seats as the meanie talks to the front desk lady before leaving. I squeeze Sheik again as we're sent into the principal's office.</p><p>"How is it that you two are here at least once a week?" He says annoyed already.  </p><p>"Because the activities given to us are both un-challenging and boring." Sheik tells him rubbing my back. </p><p>He shakes his head, "well Sheik due to school policy I'm going to have to suspend you for the week. Congratulations on becoming the youngest person to accomplish that." He speaks dryly typing away on the computer. "It would have been an in school suspension but that just won't work with you, so You're mother can figure out what to do with you for the rest of the week." He picks up the fat phone, dialing in the numbers. He talks for awhile mentioning Sheik's name multiple times, Before putting it down.</p><p>"Now Majora, there's no point in kicking you out early, so you'll be coming to school as usual, but I'm calling your parents as well." He tells me, putting in a new number.</p><p>I turn to Sheik cupping my hand so he can't hear me "what does usual mean?..." I whisper to them. </p><p>"In this case it means you just go here as before," Sheik tells me barely moving their lips. </p><p>"What does before mean?" I ask next not bothering to whisper this time. </p><p>They looks at me "It means something that has happened earlier to an event,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(December same year)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Majora pov.</b>
</p><p>"Where are we going Vio?" I ask squeezing his hand. </p><p>"To a community club for children with disabilities and other conditions," he tells me and I tilt my head slightly in confusion. </p><p>"Green what is a disability?" I ask going over to him. </p><p>"Something that makes life harder-" </p><p>"is my schizophrenia a disability?" I ask a little scared. </p><p>"Yes... but that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you, just that you need a little more help" he tells me picking me up.</p><p>I squeeze him, pouting "there, there, Cookie, nothing is wrong with being different..." he soothes me. We go into a building looking around I see a lot of people. I whimper tightening my hold on Green. Blue comes over rubbing my back. I sigh loosening my grip on Green as he puts me down. "Red will be staying with you, we'll be waiting for you when it's over," Vio tells me petting my head. Green kisses my forehead as they pass me off to Red.</p><p>I hold onto his leg as we go to the front desk. "Hello, this is my son Majora Aishi, we're here for today's activities," he tells the women who's right eye was all white. </p><p>"Alright, just make sure you and son don't make any comments on anyone's speech or physically appearance," she tells us taking her pen. Red nods going through the black door into a large room with a lot of tables and craft supplies.</p><p>We sit at a table by the window and Red gives me a foam sheet. Looking around I see a lot of parents carrying children. Skull kid's in the corner of the room laughing at something, I don't know what though. Tatl and Teal flutter around him giving me my ideas. I take a few sheets of foam stickers and start to recreate them. Red smiles watching me, "What are you making Cookie?" </p><p>"The fairies and Skull Kid, he's in the corner right now!" I tell him pointing to the group. </p><p>"Majora, don't point it's rude, and you know only you can see them, so people will think you are pointing at something or one else," he reminds me moving closer.</p><p>"Want to play with the other kids?" He asks taking my paper. </p><p>"Yes!" I really wanna play with that kitty plush I saw. He smiles taking my hand leading me over to the play area. I go over to the toy bin looking for the cat. Not finding it</p><p>I look around at the other children, and see some kid with sunglasses squeezing it. I go over sitting in front of her. "Hi there!" I say excitedly, her head pops up like she just noticed me. </p><p>"Hello what's your name?" She asks me her red hair bouncing. </p><p>"Majora, why are you wea-wearing sun glasses?" I ask moving closer. </p><p>"It's so people know I can't see..." she tells me head pointed down. I tilt my head not really understanding but I still want to play with her.</p><p>"Can I play with you" I ask next poking her arm. </p><p>"Sure, what do you want to play?" She asks me back moving on to her knees. </p><p>"Something with dragons!" I tell her grabbing a toy lying around. </p><p>"I'll be the Princess and you can be the knight that saves me," she says and I scrunch up my face at that. </p><p>"I don't like that, how about I'll be the dragon who runs off with the Princess and there's no knight," I suggest moving closer to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>(March,</b> <b>Sheik's</b><b> still in grade one)</b></p><p>
  <b>Sheik pov.</b>
</p><p>Walking into the class room I pick today's three targets. When Mother found out my natural talents for stealth she's been giving me challenges to advance them. The main one being to take three red buttons to school. Put each one in someone's pocket, and get them back by the end of the day without them ever knowing. Today's targets are Mindy, she's blind and therefore a much more of a challenge for her advanced hearing and sense of touch. Mrs. Petagin as she is a teacher and has the highest risk. Finally Dave, because I haven't done him yet.</p><p>Walking into the room I spot Dave talking with his friends. Going over I stay low to the ground. The group of hot heads is too easy. I slip it into his shoe, creeping away. Best to keep your movements planned and quiet, than just running away and being spotted. Speed has it's time and place, but not now.</p><p>I hope to enter gymnastics, after all it would give me many advantages in physical movements. At the very least I hope we can start rope climbing in gym. Such knowledge would be quite useful for escapes and sneaking in. Now that I know what I want to do, I just need to figure out what for. But I have a little time for working out the details of that later.</p><p>All I need to do right now is get on the cupboard above the sink. If I get up there I'll be happy. So I wait a few minutes for my classmates to head to their seats, and I get on to the counter. Then while the teacher starts the attendance I make a jump grabbing  the ledge. I quickly pull myself up, laying down on my stomach, I can see the board and everything else in the school.</p><p>"Ok where is Sheik, their bags are here and none of the ceiling panels are off?" She asks unamused, crossing her arms. This spot is even better than I thought. I sneak off and pretend to come out from the cupboard, that way I can still use my newly found spot. Too bad I'm already sick of the lecture she's giving me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Time skip Majora is six</b> (his birthday is April 28, Sheik is April 21) (this is winter)</p><p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>I smile seeing Majora already taking his nap, cuddling with Shadow. I was going to ask him to help me make cookies, but I'm not going to wake him. Going into the kitchen I already have all the ingredients. It's a recipe Majora found online (www.thekitchn.com/looking-for-chai-spice-cookie-72061) Majora (also) picked it out, which is the only way I would of ever known of its existence.</p><p>Getting to the flour the door bell rings unexpectedly, making me spill about half of it on me. I put it down swearing under my breathe going to answer it. Checking the peep hole I swear again, my parents are at the door. I rush upstairs, shaking Shadow awake. "My parents are here, get into the guest with Majora," he nods still half asleep but he moves into it, as I pull out clothing to make it look like it's only Vio's and mine's.</p><p>I quickly get back to the door opening. "Sorry couldn't get to the door right away, I was in the bathroom," I lie smiling awkwardly. My mother smiles hugging me, I hug back. I wish I could still be close to them, but I can't. Not with how they treat Green, Blue and especially Shadow. It's painful to ignore their calls and have to hide the truth whenever they visit, but I know it's better than telling them the truth.</p><p>"How come you're covered in flour, kiddo?" My father asks messing up my hair. </p><p>I smile at him "I was making cookies, but the flour slipped out of my hand, so I went to the bathroom to let my mind settle a bit, and wash up, didn't get the chance to do that," it disturbs me just how good I got at lying to them. </p><p>"I could help you with that," my mom happily offers me, heading upstairs. I go after her checking to make sure she remembered to take her shoes off.</p><p>"Where is my grandson anyway?" My father asks a few grey hairs poking out of his dirty blond hair. </p><p>"Taking a nap..." I put simply my heart trying to escape the pressure. </p><p>"Oh we got a shark toy for him," he says putting down a ToysRUs bag on the kitchen table. </p><p>"I'll check on him in a moment Dad," I tell him relaxing a little.</p><p>"He still lives here... so does Green and Blue... where on Earth did you get that idea?..." who did I piss off in another life to deserve this?... </p><p>"I haven't seen that over grown heathen or his stuff anywhere. Why do you live with them, you and Vio do perfectly well on your own?" She asks back and a few tears well up in my eyes. </p><p>"We cleaned the house yesterday, and Shadow is a part of our family, just like Vio. He has never done anything to deserve the hate you give him," I tell her not able to face her in fear of breaking down. </p><p>"What in Heavens name do you mean just like Vio?" She asks a layer of shock.</p><p>"Red what's going on?..." Majora takes our attention rubbing his eyes, wearing a purple dress he wanted. </p><p>"Nothing sweetie, just a misunderstanding, is Shadow awake?" I ask going over to him, he shakes his head. I hug him picking him up and cuddling him a little. </p><p>"Want to help Grandma and I make that cookie recipe we found online?"  I ask rubbing his back. He nods into my neck a faint smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.</b>
</p><p>"Blue!" I groan looking up half asleep, at my six year old son, who is shaking my shoulder. </p><p>"...You could of just crawled into bed... you didn't have to wake me..." I tell him scooting in a bit more. </p><p>"I didn't have a nightmare. You need to check the front door!" He tells me shaking my shoulder more. I look back at him, his yellow and green centered eyes, they're determined. He's going to make me do it, or neither of us are going to get anymore sleep.</p><p>"Why do I need to check the door?..." I ask sitting up rubbing my eyes, my plaid pajama pants bunched up (I'm not wearing a top), the clock reading 3:23 am. </p><p>"Something's wrong... very wrong... couldn't sleep heard it..." he tells me squeezing his sweaty hand into a fist. </p><p>"It was probably a cat," I tell him but get up anyways putting on my housecoat and slippers. </p><p>"No... a kitty wouldn't be in danger..." he says fidgeting impatiently.</p><p>I go downstairs the air cold to freezing. Majora stays at the top of the stairs staying just on the edge of sight. I turn on the light outside unlocking the door. Opening the cold knob my eyes widen in horror.</p><p>There on the steps lies a child half covered in snow. His breathe barely visible. Lilac hair frosted, with skin whiter than the snow surrounding him. "Majora wake everyone else up now." I order not looking back as I hear him run back to the bedroom. I scoop up the child finding them to be unconscious and dreadfully cold. His lips containing the faintest blue tint.</p><p>Red comes down, Vio following him from their lightish steps. "Blue, what's wrong?..." Red asks starting to come down. I turn around and they gasp seeing the sickly child in my arms. </p><p>"Green get a blanket and start boiling some water!" Vio shouts up taking her from me. Green does so as he wakes up completely from Vio's shouting. Majora follows Vio, trying to see the poor thing. I close the door.</p><p>Red grabs Majora's eyes going down to his level and making Majora face him. "Majora, get the guest room ready and find the electric blanket. This is serious and I need you to be a big boy, help us with anything we ask, otherwise stay out of the way." Majora nods a little frightened. Green pours the water into a water bottle covering it in a towel while Vio wraps the blanket around the unconscious kid... if you could even call her that.</p><p>"What of Nayru's harp?..." Vio says looking at her turtle neck. I go over seeing him careful pull the collar up peering down at it. </p><p>"What's wrong?..." I ask eyes widening when I see a tear fall on to the child's face. </p><p>"Their neck... someone was strangling them..." looking it I see the bruise he's talking about. It's a dark purple almost appearing black against his skin.</p><p>Majora comes to us with the blanket Vio removes the one already on the tiny little thing. Placing her in the electrical one. "Majora please take this blanket and put it in the hamper, then go back to bed" Vio asks turning on the blanket. Majora nods doing so. Green comes upstairs with the extra heater as the guest room gets really cold. Vio checks her temperature relaxing as her body slowly warms up.</p><p>The door reopens "What's going on?..." Shadow asks sensing the panic and stress we put into the air. </p><p>"I found a half dead three year of the front step!" I tell him which he immediately comes up and looks at the poor thing. He takes him part of the child's face covered by the blanket. I know the look in his eyes, empathy, he's always done everything he could to help any one unfortunate enough to find themselves homeless, so I can't imagine how he feels right now.</p><p>"I'll make sure he's stays stable..." Shadow tells us, brushing her emo bangs out of her face. I frown noticing a mark a black T, After a moment I relax realizing it's a birthmark, familiar to me in some way. Shadow goes into the guest room leaving us to go to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>Waking up Green and Blue struggle to get up. Last night really messed with their sleep cycles. But there's still a lot that needs to be done for that child. While Red's preparing breakfast Shadow and I will have to bathe the child. But before that we will have to document the injuries, by photographing them.</p><p>Shadow comes out of the guest bedroom, caring the absolutely terrified child. "We aren't going to hurt you, we're going to help you," I soothe removing a twig from their hair. They flinch, they were expecting to be hit. "We're going to get you cleaned up," I try again taking them from Shadow. Shadow goes into the washroom turning on the water. I follow placing the tiny shaking child on the counter, they backs into the corner to get away from us.</p><p>It's clear to me it is in the kid's best interest, that we wait to take them to the police. Their not stable enough to go through all that, and they would be massively traumatized, well more traumatized. Thankfully I've made sure Officer Jenny owes me a lot of favours, I will explain the situation and send the pictures to her as evidence.</p><p>"I need to take you're clothes off to wash you," I tell them carefully pulling their shirt off. They lets me though likely from fear. "I'm sorry sweetie, I promise this is in your best interest" I soothe again cringing as I see the liter of bruises all over their stomach, back and legs. There's even some bad scabs and cuts. I take both physical Polaroid pictures and digital ones on my phone to send to Jenny. </p><p>"What are you doing Vio?" Shadow asks concerned. </p><p>"We can't send them to the police yet, their not stable enough, but we need the evidence to help them once they are ready." I tell him removing my emotions to keep from breaking down.</p><p>Shadow looks at a heart pedant hanging from his neck. It's red glass almost sparkling behind the fake gold cage surrounding it. Shadow holds it in his hand for a second to take it off. The kid bites Shadow's hand immediately. Shadow swears pulling his hand away with a little blood coming from the tiny wounds. I swallow my immediate response of attack, knowing the child has been through way too fucking much already. They take a few steps back clearly expecting a hit. I sigh going over to then calmly telling them "We won't hurt you, just no more biting..."</p><p>I turn off the water the child seeing this nervously drops his last piece of clothing. Oh he's male, good to know... Shadow picks him up placing him in the tub. </p><p>"I'm going to brush your hair, it's going to hurt..." Shadow warns him holding a strip of his hair to minimize the pain caused. </p><p>"I'm going to get him some clothes for after, and put these in the hamper" I tell Shadow leaving the room.</p><p>Going through Majora's clothes was difficult, not because Majora is messy or won't let me, he was more than happy to help. No, the reason it's so difficult is because just how small the largely albino boy is. I hope that when he was running from whoever did this to him that the sun was covered. Otherwise I don't want to see the burn he gets. "Vio, I have some shorts that don't fit me any- anymore, would that work?" Majora asks me pulling on the side of my pant leg.</p><p>I smile "Hai" (yes) he gets them from a basket. Those random red shorts my mother gave him, we still don't know why she got them in the first place. "I'm going to take your purple shirt and a pair of underwear," I tell him grabbing the clothes and going back into the bathroom. Shadow is draining the water the pour thing shivering. Majora pecks from the door, which I close.</p><p>I pat down his body with a towel, that is before he takes it from me and starts doing it himself. I'll admit I'm a little surprised after all a child his age wouldn't do that. I pass him the clothes waiting, and he puts them on as best he can, but he's swimming in them. I start to re brush his hair getting little grunts of pain from him. "He should be put back to bed, three year old's need; at least 10 to 12 hours a day, and I doubt he got any where near enough last night" I tell Shadow, I'm quite surprised when he mumbles a word, I was starting to think he was mute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p>
<p>I smile seeing the little kid rush back into the guest bedroom. "At least he can walk..." Vio comments coming over to me. </p>
<p>"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, I'll give them some warm food afterwards," I tell him flipping the eggs. </p>
<p>"Good, I told Jenny about the situation and to be ready to present the case once he's stable and able to speak more," he tells me hugging me. Oh... he was a boy...</p>
<p>"How bad was he?..." I ask fearing the answer. </p>
<p>"Covered in bruises... A few cuts here and there.... there's no way it was an accident, they are all defensive or hits, the shape and size matches that of an adults hands. His behavior tells me this wasn't a one time thing, he's tense and holds extreme fear in his eyes when we're around." He tells me his voice going dead half way through. I tear up imagining the horrors the poor little boy faced.</p>
<p>Shadow passes through getting a couple glasses of water going into the kid's room. He comes back out after most likely placing one in the kid's reach. "Shadow's exhausted isn't he," I comment frowning, he had to watch the kid all night. And bathing a scared child, while not physically demanding, must of taken a large emotional toll. </p>
<p>"He bit Shadow's hand, when Shadow touched the necklace around his neck. So just leave it be, I don't want you getting hurt," Vio warns me rubbing my arm.</p>
<p>Majora keeps looking at the door hiding our little guest. "Red, can I play with him?" He asks still looking at the door. </p>
<p>"No Cookie, he's terrified and hasn't expressed any want to even be here. Just leave him alone. Could you go get Blue, Green and Shadow, if he's awake, for breakfast?" I tell him, he frowns but does so. </p>
<p>"He's listening in on the kid's door," Vio comments, peering around the corner, I see him pressed up against the door, ear flat against it. </p>
<p>"He's quiet," Majora comments going to do the actual job I gave him.</p>
<p>Blue comes out, a bit grouchy kneading a stress ball Majora made him, in his hand. </p>
<p>Green follows "Red could you make me a herbal tea, please?" He asks rubbing his eye. I start the kettle, it's moments like this that make my thankful I just do odd jobs. Vio puts the food on the table and I relax a little, everyone's being taken care of.</p>
<p>"So how is the little girl?" Blue asks breaking the deafening silence. </p>
<p>"Boy actually, not good, if it weren't for how scared he is, I'd be checking to see if he has any cracked ribs...." Vio corrects squeezing the napkin until his knuckles are white. </p>
<p>"What bastard could do that to such a small child?..." Green mumbles to himself already feeling protective of the little one.</p>
<p>"I like the mark on his cheek..." Majora puts in nervous, looking up at me. </p>
<p>I nod giving him a small smile "yeah it seems familiar... but I can't quite place where exactly I know it," I tell him hopping to someone named Farore(?) We can just talk about the odd birthmark. </p>
<p>"Everything about him is familiar but just refuses to click into place, maybe while we're at work or get back be can start looking through the old photo books," Green says with a smile just barely forced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Majora pov.</b>
</p><p>As the last of my day working parents leave, Red places three large scrap books on the table. "So we're loo-king for who h-he remin-ds you of," I comment turning through the pages. Most of they were of our family before I entered the picture. I know that because Blue's Mom (my Meemaw) moved to the U.S state Arizona, before my first birthday. There's lots of pictures of Red, Blue and Shadow in this one. </p><p>"Vio liked to take pictures of us and Green's a bit camera shy, so that's why there's so few of them," Red tells me kissing the top of my head.</p><p>"Uncle Dark!" I comment excitedly pointing at the picture of him in 'corruption' makeup. </p><p>"We are actually going to send you to Edmonton in the spring. Link told me they got a new roommate, they want to introduce you to him," Red tells me getting a wide smile from me at the prospect of visiting them.</p><p>"I don't think I'm going to find who they remind us of in these books," Red comments after a few minutes. </p><p>I look up frowning, "why?" </p><p>"These books are too personal, we'd remember if they were in there," Red closes them up stacking them. </p><p>"What about your year books, those are not personal?..." I ask tilting my head. </p><p>"That's a great idea Cookie, why don't we get the one where we met who we named you after," Red tells me getting up.</p><p>I quickly follow as he goes into his room. He grabs a black stool getting it from the top shelf. He passes it to me and I rush back to the table. He laughs following me, "I'm happy you're such an upbeat child," he tells me sitting back in his spot. I giggle looking through the book.</p><p>"There!" I point to a boy with the same pretty hair, and bright red eyes. </p><p>Red looks at the picture surprised, "You're right... Could you move your hand? It's blocking the the name..." he asks me as I move it with a proud smile. </p><p>He wraps his arm around me reading it "Vaati... we used to know him, not very well and he wasn't exactly the best person..." he tells me kissing my head.</p><p>...</p><p>"Can I give him a toy?" I ask looking at him. </p><p>He snaps his attention back to me "Are you sure? You might not get it back sweetie," he warns me, rubbing my back a little. </p><p>"I have an old panther toy I don't play with, he might like it," I know it's probably going to be given to someone else because I don't really play with it anymore. And he doesn't have any, so he might like it.</p><p>I nod getting up to give it to him. Red smiles at me watching me take it from my closet. I go into the guest room and look around for him. I check under the bed and smile seeing him curled into a ball. He seems scared of me as I put the toy in front of him. He moves further away with a very little sound following.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>Waking up I hear the familiar sound of sizzling. Red said he was making perogies tonight, so he must be frying them. I sit up yawning. Better check on the kid, he's probably wet the bed or something, Vio pointed out it's unlikely a parent already abusing their child, would bother teaching them that basic life skill. Vio left a note saying Jenny has been emailing a lot about the child, but has agreed to Vio's terms.</p><p>I better get it over with now and check on him. So still in my pajama pants with an unbuttoned long sleeve on I get up to check on him. I rub my eye opening the door still tired by all means. Ok... where's the kid? I wait a moment to fully wake up before I go looking. Alright he's too small to open the closet (properly) so he must be under the bed.</p><p>Going up to it I notice Majora's old black cat, must of left it here for him. Crouching down I see him, almost shaking in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you... I just need to take you out to the bathroom." I tell him carefully reaching him and pulling him out by his shirt collar. He's still shaking but makes no indication he's going to run away. I pick him up and going into the washroom.</p><p>I put him down getting ready to help him. He seems nervous of me. Pulling his pants down and getting on the toilet... Ok... I turn around giving him a bit of privacy. It takes about five minutes for him to finish. I put him on the counter for him to wash his hands. I pass him the soap and he washes his hands still very much on edge.</p><p>"I'm going to take you the dining room now..." I tell him, carefully putting him down still holding his hand. I lead him out though he pulls on my hand trying to get away. </p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you..." I try to comfort him, but as Blue comes up, he gets a lot worse. I let go of him because if I kept holding his hand he is going to bruise. He quickly runs back into the guest bedroom.</p><p>"What happened?" Blue asks as the kid slams the door shut. </p><p>"After I took him to the bathroom, he became very afraid, if I didn't let go I would have ended up hurting him," I tell him sadly. He sighs rubbing my back </p><p>"Don't worry, we know the kid is safe in there," Blue reminds me kissing my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A week later</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Red </b>
  <b>pov.</b>
</p><p>Jenny came over yesterday in order to officially start this child's case. She hasn't started the investigation but has just made sure the child is safe and that there can be an investigation. He will leave his room now but will run back into it whenever someone sees him. Majora has put a few more toys in the boy's room.</p><p>Today me and Majora are making cookies, and our guest keeps peaking around the corner every few seconds. A few almost silent steps comes over to us. I give Majora a spoon full of dough, with the plan of giving the boy one too. Once he's close enough, I turn around crouching to his level with the spoon.</p><p>He has both his arms up ready to defend against a hit. I frown, just how often was the poor thing abused. "...it's Ok... I just thought you'd like to try..." I soothe going to rub his back as he runs off. </p><p>Majora frowns "why is he so scared? Tatl said he didn't want to be found..." Majora asks, looking to where Vaati's door is as he slams it shut.</p><p>"He was hurt a lot in his old home, he thinks it's going to start happening here too. That's why we have to be extra quiet and gentle with him. It's why we can't pick him up or take him outside with us. So that he learns we won't hurt him, we need to let him come to us," I explain hugging him. I just want to pick him up, and gently rock him, telling him it's ok. That I won't let anything hurt him ever again.</p><p>"Why does he fear me? I'm not a grown up..." Majora asks understanding that an adult hurt him, but not accounting for any possible siblings that might have been hurting him as well. </p><p>"He likely had an older sibling or multiple siblings that may have been hurting him too," I tell him, my brain making me think of the poor defenseless child crying.</p><p>"Why did they hurt him?" He asks next. </p><p>"Because there are bad people out there that find it fun to hurt others. Or they think if they hurt someone for doing something wrong, that they won't do it again. Or they may have clouded judgement from something. There's a lot of reasons why. But there is never a reason to hurt someone who can't defend themself." I tell him hugging my little boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Vaati no longer hides in the guest room. That is until we turn any lights on, then he avoids that room like the plague. When he had a nightmare he in the middle of the night, he rushed into our room and got in the laundry basket. Shadow snapped a few pictures of it when he came in, after he wrapped him in a blanket and gave him a pillow.</p><p>I'm so happy he's starting to open up. It makes Jenny's job easier, she comes here every few days to check on him and try to get information out of him. This was also to ensure we can't be blamed for any injuries little Vaati has or gets. He doesn't really say anything, other then the occasional word or two. Shadow is going to the station for a statement on this. All of us did ours last night, but Shadow was at work, so they are putting a little bit of a disclaimer on his.</p><p>And I need to go grocery shopping today, I asked Jenny if I should be taking Vaati or have Blue and Green drive to work. She said it would be ok if he can't be identified in case of anyone looking for him under the police's radar. As in whoever was abusing him, would be trying to find him before the police so they don't get caught. She created a special case and contract to do this. The Chief of Police is fully aware of everything going on, but agreed to keep it away from the public for the time being.</p><p>So I tie Vaati's hair up, something I quickly learns he hates, and put him in one of Majora's hoodie. "This should keep you safe from the sun, I'll have to get sun screen for you too," I think out loud having him put on the shoes he came with on. I told Jenny I'd get him a new pair. It's not required of me but these are all worn down and don't keep him warm.</p><p>When we go outside Vaati quickly wants to be picked up. I expected that so I hand Majora the extra car seat and pick him up. I wish I could just have Impa take care of them but she's at work, and all she knows about Vaati is, we can't be spending time at each other's houses right now. Vaati frowns clearly not liking that he was put in a car seat.</p><p>Getting to the store I try to put Vaati in the little seat. He quickly moves to the front of the cart. "Majora you're in charge of keeping both him and yourself within eyeshot ok?" I ask of him as he nods happily, going up to Vaati and hugging him.</p><p>Going through the aisles Vaati seems anxious. Slowly his radius from me decreases. Majora just laughs flicking boxes, he's rather fond of the sound.</p><p>I feel Vaati's little arms wrap around me terrified. I look down to see him shaking. I pick him up rocking him a bit before setting him in the cart, he doesn't fight me this time but shoves his face into me. </p><p>"Vaati?" A voice asks approaching us. I look over and see an old women her gray hair in a bun, a pair of gold colored glasses walk up to us.</p><p>"Can I help you?" I ask calmly, this women clearly knows Vaati and could get us some valuable information. </p><p>I turn on my phone recording this as she answers "I would like to know why one of my students are in your cart" she says suspiciously. </p><p>"I'm his uncle, not by blood, he's visiting us," I lie, but I can't have her think I'm holding Vaati against his will. </p><p>"May I ask why he hasn't been in school?" She asks next believing me. </p><p>"We live a bit too far away to be taking him, we homeschool our own son and figured it would make the most sense to just do that with him while he's staying," it is true, but Vaati usually just sits in a corner near us.</p><p>"Alright, though I do ask how long he'll be with you" she says looking at Majora for a moment. </p><p>"A month, which can I ask the name of the school, I've been meaning to email you, but the visit was a bit of a surprise and I didn't quite catch the name. Vaati doesn't like talking either so..." please believe me. </p><p>"Deer Wildfoot elementary, not surprised he didn't tell you, he is a a bit of a liar,"</p><p>"What makes you say that?" I frown a little at this. </p><p>"He gets beaten up regularly but even after the bully has come forward, he always says it was someone else. Constantly steals parts of people's lunches. Has brought a number of animals into the school claiming they just followed him, you get the idea," she says clearly disfavouring him. </p><p>"Alright... I better get back to shopping," I tell her pushing forward. Majora instantly following not wanting to be near her.</p><p>Vaati cries a little "don't worry, Vaati, when you do start to talk, I'll believe you, I promise..." I tell him rubbing his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>I keep my head in Red's chest trying to stop the ringing. Why did she have to be here? What if she tells dad? I can't go back. He'll hurt me again. I just want mama back. He made her fall. Why did she have to hit her head? So much blood. Water put by her feet. So much blood. Why was there so much blood?!</p><p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>I pull him out of the cart holding him much closer. Vaati appears to be in hysterics. I whisper little it's ok, humming a little, and doing those tiny little bounces I'd do with Majora to calm him down. He calms down with in five minutes, quite relieving as I once had to do this for over an hour with Majora a few years ago. Looking down I find him passed out after he had run himself ragged.</p><p>I put him back in the cart, check to see where Majora is, clinging to the cart. "I just need to grab a few things before we can go. But I promise we'll be home within the hour," I tell him knowing how anxious he must be. </p><p>"Will Vaati be okay?" He asks shuffling up the cart. </p><p>I nod "I'll make sure of it" I tell him grabbing a few things and heading out.</p><p>Getting home I tell Majora to carefully carry stuff in as I put Vaati to bed. Majora nods carrying the milk in.</p><p>---</p><p>Jenny comes in with Shadow, her recorder and laptop with her. "Thank you for coming," I tell her shooing Majora off downstairs with his dinner. I told him the grown up need to talk and to only come up if he needs something. We put Vaati with him and will be having someone to check on them every ten minutes.</p><p>Jenny comes upstairs placing her laptop down and starts to record. "Red you said you found out more information on Vaati, while at the superstore in Deerfoot meadows?" </p><p>"That is correct, I got the information from a women recognizing him, as one of her students," I tell her crossing my legs. </p><p>"What did you tell her?" She asks remaining serious. </p><p>"I told her I was Vaati's uncle, and that he was staying with us for a month," I continue remaining calm.</p><p>"What did you learn, from her?" Jenny asks making sure it's properly recording. </p><p>"He was attending the school Deer Wildfoot elementary. I have a recording of this interaction on my phone. I have emailed it to you but here is the recording," I tell her putting my phone on the table and unlocking it. She listens to the recording turning to her laptop.</p><p>"I am going to look up the school and attendance records, and will be shutting off the recording." She says doing so. Going into the attendance we find Vaati in class 0B or kindergarten, class B out of two classes. Age five, he shouldn't be this short... His student number being 449 710 027. His full name Vaati Avery Clark. The only number given leading to a man named Gufuu, recorded as his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jenny pov.</b>
</p><p>Alright I can't keep my men from this any longer. Now that we have the child's name there's no reason to keep them from this. It would only make it harder to get the help that little boy clearly needs. But that does mean that he needs start talking. And start getting ready to enter the courtroom, against whoever was doing this to him.</p><p>I've started creating the warrant for Vaati Clark's medical records. And that a third party doctor will be examining him for long term damages. An X-ray will be needed to see bone damage from the likely beatings. Blue has pointed out that he was under fed when found, and based from his height and weight compared to age, this isn't a new thing for him at all.</p><p>A child specialist will be called in to give an unbiased mental assessment. So once again he really needs to start talking.</p><p>To be honest I'm just hoping he can right now, mutes are a lot harder to deal with. Adults at least can write and sign, we at max need a translator. Mute by choice children are a fucking nightmare to get information from. It's almost always recent, almost always from the event, so getting the information is difficult. Now we are getting more psychologists and that does help make links. But that isn't happening fast enough.</p><p>Now getting back on to Vaati, based on the information given. He only has his father (Gufuu) in the contact information. His mother died a little after age three. From slipping after having an argument with his father and hitting her head. His father has had a violent history but seems to have gone straight. More likely he's just been taking out his anger on his kid. Even if Gufuu isn't guilty of abuse, his son has been missing for over two weeks, so neglect.</p><p>My job is to keep Vaati safe, and bring whoever hurt him to justice. That's why they're keeping him inside, too make sure that if the perpetrator is looking for Vaati. That Vaati won't be found and remain safe. That and they are having trouble finding enough sun screen to prevent him from getting incredibly burnt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>None of the assessments were researched, so assume inaccurate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Taking Vaati out of the car he knows somethings up, pulling his hoodie further over his head. Entering the office Officer Jenny is already waiting for us. I sit down, Vaati between us as we wait to be called up. Vaati is going to be examined for all the long term damage he endured after that he just needs to tell them who did this.</p><p>When we get into the room the lady crouches down. "So your Vaati, I need to run a few tests on you ok..." she tells him taking his hand. Vaati looks at me for reassurance, so I place my hand on his back slowly leading him to the X ray. I tell him I'll be right outside waiting for him when he finishes each part.</p><p>Next she pulls up His medical history finding that while he was short and a slow growing, he was growing at a fairly normal rate until about two years ago. Around the point his mother had died at... And that he wasn't going as often as he should of been at that point.</p><p>Going into his school records on the injuries recorded. The teachers put him down as inactive, always trying to be alone. Beaten up at school, not too surprising, he's small, and different. But there are a few things that are really useful. He was noted as always being on edge, hiding, always low on energy, etc. But the oddest was that he was stealing small parts of people's snacks, right at the start of class. Definitely under fed at home, if he's doing that knowing he would get beaten for it.</p><p>Sighing I pick Vaati up, cover him in the hoodie. Going across the street to get him a treat for being so well behaved dispute how scared he was. Vaati holds onto me tightly when we go in. "I'd like a cookie dough cone, please'" I order for myself looking to Vaati "What would you like Vaati?" I ask adjusting how I hold him so he can see. He takes a few minutes but he points to wild berry. I pay sitting down with him at the back of the shop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Camera pov.</b>
</p>
<p>A small child with purple hair enters the room with Ms. Deblair. This wasn't the first time nor will they be the last.</p>
<p>The room I'm set to watch is small about six by five feet. The walls painted to be a cheerful scene of cartoon bunnies on a hill. The door has a small window. The floor has simple tile pattern in blue and grey strips. Two cushion chairs, a short but large desk separating them from the black office chair. The desk like always is supplied with pencils, crayons, and paper, a few fidget toys on the side.</p>
<p>"Vaati could you sit down please," Ms. Deblair asks of the child taking her own seat. The child does so staring at the empty chair, carefully holding a toy bat in his lap. "Could you tell me why you found on the door step of complete strangers at 3:43 am on January 26?" She keeps the detail on file but likes to be specific in the interviews. The child stays quiet shaking in their seat.</p>
<p>After about 15 minutes of questions and silence Ms. Deblair goes out of the room leaving the child with me. They push a chair to the wall and turn off the lights, limiting my vision, and they put the chair back.</p>
<p>Ms. Deblair comes back with a short blond male. Upon turning the lights on the child whimpers. The new male turns it back off "Vaati gets nervous with unnatural lighting," he explains taking a seat. </p>
<p>"Vaati we really need to answer these questions, but we can take as many breaks as you need ok sweetie?..." he asks his outline rubbing the Child's.</p>
<p>"What lead to them finding you at their door step?" Ms. Deblair asks much less specific this time. </p>
<p>"...I saw my chance to escape..." he says quietly only being heard from the clip on Mic. </p>
<p>"Where were you when this happened? What was letting you escape?" Vio asks rubbing his back. </p>
<p>"...At the food store... women fell and knocked over a lot of stuff... dad got mad... I saw my chance..."</p>
<p>"Has your dad ever hurt you?" Ms. Deblair asks, shuffling a little. </p>
<p>The child nods. </p>
<p>"How has he hurt you?" Vio follows up. </p>
<p>"Pulling my hair... putting me in the closet... pushing me... hitting..." he admits voice slowly getting smaller. </p>
<p>"Why was he putting you in the closet?" Ms. Deblair asks. </p>
<p>"Gets angry... keeps me locked in..." Vaati latched onto the man holding onto him tightly.</p>
<p>"Were you going hungry?"<br/>He nods<br/>"Was that the reason you were stealing food at school?"<br/>He nods again</p>
<p>"Was he calling you names?"<br/>"Yes..."<br/>"Could you give me some examples?"<br/>"...unless... runt... parasite... he said I was a slut just like mama..."</p>
<p>"Did you feel safe?"<br/>"Not since mama..."</p>
<p>"Did you have any friends?"<br/>Nods<br/>"Who were they?"<br/>"A bat in the closet... She was nice to me... dad..."<br/>"Is that why you love that toy so much?" The male puts in<br/>The kid nods</p>
<p>"Did you ever tell anybody what was happening?"<br/>"No... no one would believe me..."</p>
<p>The man asked the next question, "why do you hate the lights being on?" The child shifts a little whispering "that means dad's home,"</p>
<p>The man hugs him "Vaati needs a break," he says holding Vaati. Ms. Deblair agrees letting Vaati use a colouring book. Getting a candle to give them a little light without making the kid nervous.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to continue?" She asks looking at the out of line drawings made. The child nods and they start up again.</p>
<p>"Let's talk about your mother?" Ms. Deblair puts in. </p>
<p>"What all do remember about her?" Vio asks rubbing Vaati's back again. </p>
<p>"...dad yelled at her a lot... she'd sing to me... hold me.... I miss her..." he says crying. </p>
<p>"Did he ever hit her?" Ms. Deblair asks, as the male has him take a drink. </p>
<p>"Yes.... He slapped her... She fell... The table... There was so much blood..." he admits some eyes widening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>Vio hugs me picking me up from the chair. "Vaati what happened the night your mother died?" He says slowly.</p><p>I remember it all so clearly. I can't forget it. It was a quiet night, but my parents were fighting again. Dad called mama so many things. I just wanted it to stop and for mama to hold me. She always took care of me. She used to sing to me to cheer me up. And now I can't even give her back her necklace.</p><p>I hold the red heart tightly starting to speak, tears starting to fall. "I woke up from the shouting... Dad was yelling at mama again.... Mama wanted him to stop... She didn't want me, wake up to it again.... top of stairs... saw.... Hit her..." I break down crying grabbing on to Vio. Shaking uncontrollably, shivering, quietly begging for mama to come back.</p><p>He started to sing quietly with words I don't understand at all. But the sound calms me down. He's singing to me. Just like mama would have. My sobs slowly die out as he rocks me, adjusting how I sit on him. The song makes me feel safe. I look up to him. His pale bright eyes reminding me of her green ones I can no longer see.</p><p>"Can you continue Vaati?..." He asks slowly still rubbing my back, before having me blow my nose. </p><p>I nod my tears only slowly falling. "...Mama fell... The table... so much blood... couldn't move... Locked in room... came out... many people... so loud... water by feet... not there, added... tried to tell... didn't have words.... Said I didn't know, what happening... said I upset... always say I upset.... No one believe... Me... He make sure..." I finish still sniveling.</p><p>"Can we go? This should be more than enough," Vio asks getting up making sure I have my bat with me. </p><p>"Yes of course, we'll be keeping in contact" the lady says letting us out. It's a little warmer out now than when they first found me.</p><p> Vio "we're getting you a new toy" he tells me putting me into the car seat. </p><p>"Why?" I tilt my head confused watching as he got in the front. </p><p>"Because I need to do something to distract you and myself at the moment,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>It's 5 in the morning when I get home, everyone is usually asleep, but occasional one of them will be up to greet me. So I'm not too worried about the shuffling I'm hearing down the hall. I go down not seeing any light on, so that's a little odd, but Vio will read with just a flashlight to be close to the others. He's still crazy but he keeps it contained.</p><p>Going down I find it coming from Vaati's room. I open it a crack looking in. He's playing. More like sorting but he's having fun. I open it fully and he snaps his head up. He seems a little scared, backing into the corner. Can't blame him after all he's been through he would think I was going to hurt him. I don't say anything and just crotch down and start to help organize them.</p><p>It takes a moment but Vaati comes back over correcting the little mistakes I made. He doesn't say anything just continues sorting the box of beads. Majora likes making jewelry and undoing them. He must have let Vaati borrow them. It's a bit odd for a kid to be doing this but this isn't his strangest activity of his. He likes hiding in pine trees, as in climbing them getting in between the branches. That has given Red a few scares.</p><p>Finishing I slowly pull him onto my lap to give him a hug from behind. He doesn't really react, not in the way that he froze up, but that he just didn't care about it.</p><p>That was until the familiar the rain outside turned more stormy. The second that first strike of lightning went, followed by thunder. Vaati was trying to get out of my arms. I let him thinking he would hide under the bed or sheets. But Vaati ran right up to the window, trying to get up to it eagerly. I pick him up so he gets his wish. He looks in awe, eyes lit up and everything.</p><p>He puts his hand to the glass tapping it. Mainly the street lights and trees in the park it's centered around. Oddly enough what he taps become more and more accurate in predicting the lightning strikes... Creepy. Vaati just giggle continuing very proud of himself. Before tapping a garbage disposal unit a bit away from the central storm. And it gets hit. I'm starting to wonder if this is a bit more intricate than I thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>"So what are we going to do with Vaati?" I say all of us gathered at the table. Both the kids are asleep and this conversation needs to happen. </p><p>"Once this case is over the government needs to get Vaati adopted or put into the foster system," Green puts in the facts. </p><p>"He's on the autism spectrum. He can't be put into the foster system" Vio tells us eliminating one option entirely.</p><p>"What got you to come to that conclusion?" Red asks wanting to keep an eye out for it now. "He's way behind in speaking, barely talks to begin with, was unable to say his dad was the reason his mom died. The things that set him off are pretty much unheard of. He organizes his toys as a form of play, and explaining his emotions are difficult," Vio lists off his reasons for Vaati's diagnoses.</p><p>"Long story short, as much as children already need a steady schedule, he needs it even more," Vio finishes.</p><p>"We'll set it up for him to get diagnosed, after the trial," Green puts that down on the to do list for tomorrow. </p><p>"So he has to be adopted, are we going to be the ones to do it?" I state the conclusion of that bit in the next and biggest question.</p><p>"I want him, he's a good quiet kid. We already know what it's like having a kid with a serious condition. So while autism -especially on the side- is very different from schizophrenia, but we already set up to deal with a high needs child," Red states clearly wanting them here.</p><p>"Money wise there's aren't any issues, we make more than enough to be supporting them. But can we be there emotionally, Red you have a lot of time in the day where you are alone with them, do you have the energy for that?" Green asks before putting anything down. Red nods confident that he can do so.</p><p>"Vio what do you think we should be doing?" Green knows all of us have to agree to it and want him here. </p><p>"Going by what's best for him we should be taking him, he already has a schedule with us, and having him change homes might start trust issues. Majora is very attached to him, so that's good" Vio still struggles with emotions involving others outside of us.</p><p>"Blue?"<br/><br/></p><p>"I want him here he's a lot more independent than Majora, he's a lot like a cat, just getting in my lap and curling up. I feel like he's already ours." I tell him bluntly.</p><p>"Shadow?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Yes, he spends a lot of with me because of his odd sleep schedule and it's nice,"</p><p>"I want him, so long story short we're keeping him." Green finishes it up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sheik pov.</b>
</p><p>We finally get to go see Majora again. We haven't been over in a bit over a month. Odd we normally go over at least once a week. Mother said something came up and that it was a private matter. I asked if it appropriate to ask about it, she told me to ask them if they'd be okay with sharing it.</p><p>Mother may be able to learn almost anything about anyone, but she believes what isn't our business, isn't our business. I'm more than happy with that.</p><p>I get my shoes on heading out the door with her. We start to walk over to their house about three blocks heading away from my school. It's a short walk easy enough to do regularly. Reaching them Majora answers giving me a big hug. I hug back as mother enters their home. "I missed you!" Majora almost squeals it happily, not letting go of me. </p><p>"I missed you as well," I tell him calmly moving to let go so he will.</p><p>He does so rushing up stairs telling his parents we're here. Red is cooking in the kitchen, Shadow is likely getting dressed. Green comes downstairs with a smile "It has been too long," he says greeting us. </p><p>"I agree, however I would like to know if you'd be willing to tell us why?" She asks after a small nod of hello.</p><p>"Of course it'll be easier to show first." Green tells us leading us downstairs to set up. I've been told me and Majora will be eating downstairs while watching a movie. They need to have adult discussions. Majora rushes back to us tackling me with another hug. I fall bit catch us on the couch, Majora has always been like this. Aggressively affectionate.</p><p>Green's putting in Toy Story, while I can hear Blue walking down here. I'm rather surprised when I look up to see a terrified tiny child clinging to him for dear life. Blue's holding them securely but they are holding on for dear life. Impa raises her eyebrow as the little thing is put down, yet immediately climbs right back up him scared.</p><p>"Vaati they won't hurt you, We're putting a movie on for you, you don't even need to talk okay," Blue tells them barely able to convince them to let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Impa pov.</b>
</p><p>"So you adopted another child" I comment as Red puts the food on the table. </p><p>"Not quite, have you seen the news report on the revealed abuse and possible murder..." Green says anxiously squeezing the base of his fork. I have seen it, few to no details were given in order to protect the child's identity.</p><p>"So they are the child mentioned in the story, you're the ones that found them?" I ask being clear about it. </p><p>"Yes, Majora told me I needed to check the front door, I did just cause I wanted to go back to sleep. Found him half frozen on the porch," Blue tells me glancing at the stairs. It's clear they care deeply for them.</p><p>Red takes a moment to get the three kids down there, their food. So I start asking the questions about the child "How old is he?" I start with it being simple enough. </p><p>"Five just a few months short of a full year younger than Majora," Vio says as we hear the kids movie starts up with Red still down there.</p><p>"How has he taken to living here?" I ask starting to eat the pasta Red made. </p><p>"Vaati was originally very shy and fearful, Jenny had us documented all his behaviors each day and what exactly was happening during them," Vio tells me keeping things as formal as possible. His voice in his emotionless state. The one you have to worry about if his lovers aren't around.</p><p>Red comes up and joins us, meaning time for my final question, "Do you plan on keeping Vaati, or will he be going in the system?" Red looks mortified for a good few seconds. </p><p>Green steps in and answers "We're keeping them, Vio has already told Jenny to make sure it can't be used in an appeal. The courts and lawyers are all aware of this. Vaati does not, and they have been told that as well, but is not officially written anywhere" Green explains.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah you can tell this was written before covid-19</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sheik pov.</b>
</p><p>The little kid I learned to be named Vaati keeps staring at me one moment and looking at anything else the next. To be more specific he stares at my eyes, unless one of us is talking, then he avoids them like a sickness. Odd behaviors, irritating behaviors but ultimately harmless. Unlike Majora who you can hear the emotions of in between us, Vaati is a bit harder to read.</p><p>"Are you not hungry? You haven't finished your food," I attempt to make conversation. He stares at the plate of beef and shakes his head. </p><p>"It feels weird..." He mutters quietly. I get up and go behind the couch, with him watching me the whole time. </p><p>I sit back down next to him "what feels weird about it?" </p><p>"It feels like dry string just dumped in water..." He says still staring at it.</p><p>"Do you not like meat?" I ask as the movie continued to play in the background.  </p><p>"Didn't get a lot of it, it had to be cooked and it was difficult to steal," he says tilting his head a bit. </p><p>"What did you mean on the last two bits?" He shrinks into himself when I asked that. </p><p>"Dad did not feed my a lot and he never cooked,"</p><p>"Is that why your staying here?" I ask moving a little closer to him. </p><p>"I was sleeping at the door, I do not know how I got inside," He tells me starting to get uncomfortable. </p><p>"Blue took you inside and sent me to wake Red, Vio and Green," Majora says like he just now realized we were talking, not noticing that it was the end of it.</p><p>I'm pretty sure Majora is the only one here who likes Toy Story. I find it too disconnected from reality and Vaati is once again just staring at my eyes. I can't even change the movie if I don't want to upset Majora. So I'm stuck in this glorified Hell my mother has unknowingly left me in for another 18 minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>I pick Vaati up and get him into the car seat. He whines loudly hating it, especially when Majora just needs a booster. "Calm down sweetie it's just for a few minutes to get you to Impa's, so we can take care of the court dealings," I tell him buckling him in. He crosses his arms mumbling about feeling trapped.</p><p>Vio, Blue, and Red all went there early to go over the case one more and so the car wouldn't be over filled. I give Vaati a bat plushie he fell in love with first sight so he has it while we're in court. Make sure Shadow's in the car, getting a few last minutes of sleep and some heavily caffeinated tea so there's some chance of him being functioning.</p><p>So off to Impa we go, Sheik is waiting for us in the yard, well... they're actually hiding in the tree and I can barely even see them. Getting out Vaati is already breaking out of his prison. I chuckle as he then tries escaping by going into the seat well. If it had been when we first found him, he would have succeeded by being small enough to get under Shadow's seat, but he has grown lots since then.</p><p>Impa comes out and I literally hand Vaati to her, he just goes limp acting like a ragdoll. He's pretty good at that, if his neck was bent backwards anymore it break, he's even flips it to the front when Impa adjusts how she's holding him. Sheik climbs down before Majora tries climbing the tree and gets hurt because he's bad at climbing, especially the down.</p><p>"Call me when you come to pick them up," Impa tells me taking the tree kids inside. </p><p>"Of course I hope you have some fruit Vaati loves snacking on them," I tell her before she shuts the door. She gives me a nod closing it.</p><p>And now for the Hell of getting Vaati's father behind bars, with a lot of the evidence being delayed. Did I mention it is open for the public.</p><p>
  <b>Impa pov.</b>
</p><p>I carry the small child into the living room where Majora has already started setting up his toys. I set Vaati on the couch who is still acting as a rag doll. I'll give him credit he knows he's not getting picked up. Sheik stays on the shelf watching them. "I have a project to work on, Sheik find a movie once Vaati goes back to normal,"</p><p>Sheik nods bringing their attention to Vaati's ragdoll form. Going into my office to work I hear Sheik start to play. I found an old harp -or lyre I'm not sure- I didn't know I had and gave it to them while they had just took Vaati in. Sheik seems to have a talent for it, they have already taught themselves a few basic songs. Good to know they have a creative interest.</p><p>
  <b>Sheik pov.</b>
</p><p>I start playing the Minuet of Forest, I bought myself a song book when this was given to me and this was the first song I taught myself. I have my eyes closed letting the music just control me making me continue to play. This is the best way to have me learn to do it without relying on the sheets.</p><p>When I finish and open my eyes I find Vaati staring at me like he was hypnotized by me. He stays down there like that until I break it by going down. He stops the staring and quickly rushes to go grab his bat. That thing is definitely going to be his favorite toy, he never gets rid of, the love is beyond clear. I find the closest Movie I'm allowed to watch with Majora and pop that in.</p><p>It turns out to be Rapunzel. Vaati goes right next to me, eyes staring at my eyes again. It's painful because I can't read him like I can figure out the paths people are currently on. Now when I try to look at him, his eyes would shift to my lyre and stay there for a moment before going back and it feels like heaven for that moment.</p><p>Majora realizing there was a movie happening started to stare at that and tell whoever he was hallucinating to be quiet. I hate how I have no idea what to do with this new kid just being here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Judge pov.</b>
</p><p>The Lawyer for the prosecution stands up to go over the charges they are bring forward against Gufuu Picori. </p><p>"My clients are bringing up the severe abuse of Gufuu Picori's son, Vaati Picori, as well as calling for re-examining the investigation of the death of his at the time girlfriend Catori Begay,"</p><p>"My cilents found Vaati on their doorstep over a month ago, in the middle of the night, in winter. Gufuu never reported him missing and told the school he was with his sister. He doesn't have a sister first of all. He knew his son was missing and never reported it to the police, and lied to the school about it. There is no case where that isn't, criminal." She tells us showing a timestamped video of Vaati crawling there in improper clothes. </p><p>At the very least this guy is getting 5 years, as the minimum sentence for child abuse. But considering this is just what they opened with, they are probably landing much closer to the max sentencing. So I just silently swear in my head knowing I'm going to find out about some horror story.</p><p>The defense goes to share his case "We have no way of knowing that they are innocent, as they didn't take him to the authorities until under three weeks ago, after holding them for over another two weeks."</p><p>One of the five people raise his hand having clearly just face palmed "Alright what do you need to say" I tell them looking at them.</p><p>"My name is Vio I have seen these cases before as I do work as a criminal profiler. I knew that if I wanted to help him I needed to get the information to the police, but they couldn't take an investigation without gaining more trauma. So I called Officer Jenny that morning, and sent a video of the bruises and state we had found him in. Which was submitted as evidence you got a week ago. Jenny had come in multiple times taken pictures and mild questioning, which have been submitted as well. I know this is your first case, but we made sure you would have enough time at the very least look over all of the case."</p><p>At the very least they are staying professional in this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>I squeeze my Bat nuzzling its head, not happy to still be here. I want to go back to Red. He always feeds me when I'm hungry and helps me brush my hair. I want to Blue to hold me. He always promises me he'll keep me safe. I want Vio to sing those lullabies I can't understand, they remind me of things I can only remember in my dreams. I want Green to take me outside and look at all the animals. I miss looking at Shadow's eye, it's like mine red, and I can feel the care he will give me.</p><p>Majora is still talking to the air about why are these fairies are so bright when those other ones barely sparkled. And Sheik is no where Majora can see, but I can, they are in the closet watching us. They have been there for a while, they do not know, I know where they are, at least I don't think. Maybe they do and just don't care.</p><p>The lady from before said she was going to take us out to get lunch. So I'm not surprised when she comes in and goes to pick me up. I go limp like I did before, my way of saying I'm scared. If I fought back when the mean teacher would force me in the corner she would tighten her grip. It always hurt but she did not care, she never cared.</p><p>I'm put back into that horrible seat. I do not care it is for my safety, it feels like I am going to die in it. I cannot move, and the belts still dig into me painfully. I hate it so much! There is no control in this horrible seat! I can deal with cramped spaces but not ones I cannot escape! Under the seat feels safe, the foot well, anything is better than this seat!</p><p>We finally get there and I'm released from that horrible chair. Impa carries me in, I am not sure why, I do not know how to get back to their place so I will not run away. So I let her but still go limp once she picks me out and I'm not in that horrible chair. </p><p>"Is that child okay? That can't be healthy..." the person at the counter asks staring at me. </p><p>"Yes they are okay, I do not know why they do this, but they do," Impa tells they before asking for a table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>It's pretty obvious that this case was forced on to that poor, poor defense lawyer. On the bright side everyone got to see him just lose all ability to even tolerate his client. I can't even remember what set him off but I shall forever remember it. He just calmly turned to face him after a comment from the dumbass and just said "Shut up for the rest of the case." all emotions just gone. I have only ever seen this from Vio and his mother.</p><p>Vio even gave him a water bottle for that and telling him that cultivating that skill would be of use in the future. It was while our lawyer needed to go to the bathroom for a moment. Nothing too complex but like always he had waited for the appropriate time to do that. He has never seen defense as the enemy, dispute being part of the prosecution of a lot of criminals.</p><p>Based on what our lawyer said upon returning we should be able to give him a long sentence within about half an hour. So at this point we're just polishing some of our points up. He'll be behind bars for what should be about 10 or more years for the abuse. If we're lucky and he is later charge him for the death of girlfriend it will be 25 years.</p><p>Green squeezes my hand under the table as the prosecution makes one last attempt at giving an evidence based defense. But it's clear that all the evidence points to him being neglectful and abusive of his child, while being a severe narcissist. Who doesn't care about the well being of others, based on just how quickly he covered up the murder he committed in front of his child.</p><p>The judge motions that she's ready to give a conviction. We all prepare to hear it going quiet and biting our tongues as she read out the charges. </p><p>The jury says guilty, the judge stands up "I give you 11 years in prison, and three years of parole. I will also put in the request of getting a restraining order against you for Vaati Picori's safety after you get out." she announces settling the dispute, and causing him to go out cursing everyone and even giving death threats.</p><p>It's over now....</p><p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>After the long court case that had taken weeks to come about, all I want is to get back to Vaati and give him a big hug, tell him it's all over, that we took care of it. We're all exhausted from the hours taken out of your day to do this. We don't feel satisfied by him going to jail, it doesn't fix what he's done, it won't fix him either, he's just too far gone.</p><p>
  <em>I should of seen that...</em>
</p><p>Getting into the car Shadow is passed out already in Blue's arms. It ended up being me and Vio in the front because of Blue supporting Shadow in back. </p><p>"I texted Impa to go drop off Majora and Vaati in a few minutes," Red tells us from the back. I start driving as Vio slowly allows himself to feel emotions in which he starts crying.</p><p>Vio has been finding that as time passes, the more time it takes for us to apart for him to start losing emotions. But he still can turn them off pretty easy, if one or more of us is there it's much harder for him to do that. But he needed to today and now that it's over all of what just happened is crashing in on him. So he can't drive like this.</p><p>Getting home I see Impa sitting on the steps waiting for us with a passed out Majora leaning on her. Vaati's on the ground fighting to stay awake in the yard. And Sheik is out of sight, they really are getting good at hiding and blending into where ever they are. </p><p>"Good to see that you're home. I took them out for dinner so they are fed. Majora then asked me to take them to the park and he tired himself out,"</p><p>"Thanks again for watching them today, I don't think we could find someone who'd be willing to deal with their... conditions" I tell her as Vaati fully wakes up seeing me. He already latches himself to my legs before I can even get passed to the side walk. </p><p>"Why did you take so long?..." he asks crying into my leg. </p><p>I pick him up and rock him a bit, "We'll tell you in the morning okay..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>I pick Vaati up as the social worker interviews Vio. We still haven't told Vaati about how we're going to be his permanent parents. Vio says he wants to see what Vaati acts like after realizing he will be going to someone else, as well as avoiding the small possibility that they don't let us take him. But we are slowly getting him everything he might need in the long run. </p><p>Majora has his event tonight as a always so it will just be Shadow, Vaati and I in the house. We've agreed to allow the other's to have a date night. Me and Shadow will be having our own next week as a brunch. Impa has her own date, but knowing her, it isn't going to be remotely close to an actual date. More like a guy won't leave her alone and she can't do shit to him at work.</p><p>"Vaati, We got you a couple of colouring books," I tell him going into his dark room. He has his window wide open and has changed into the pajamas we got him shortly after we saw just how badly Majora's fit him. He hugs my leg not really paying attention to the books in my hand. I smile and try to properly pick him up. It takes a moment for him to let go of my leg and let me properly hold him.</p><p>Taking him down stairs I see Shadow looking for a movie. I give him Vaati so they can pick one together. Vaati grabs one and looks it over, peering over his shoulder I find that it's Coraline. </p><p>"That's a scary movie Vaati, put it back," I tell him being a little worried about him getting traumatized from it. </p><p>"I want to watch it," Vaati insists as Shadow takes over.</p><p>"Alright but the second you're scared, we're taking it out," </p><p>Vaati nods agreeing.</p><p>I put it in with a sigh and go upstairs to get us some popcorn and skip the previews. I know that Shadow and our unofficial child will be cuddled up waiting for me. Vaati has a strange little habit of sorts with popcorn rather than using the normal favouring for it, he likes it with powdered broths. He likes the vegetable one best so far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>I lean into Blue's chest and feel his beautiful muscles the hot springs was the perfect way to feel it. Blue rubs my back as Green dips back into the water. "Well aren't you two cuddly?~" he teases while he squeezes beside us in between us and a tattooed man. </p><p>"While we haven't come here in over a year and I haven't had my fill of love from any of you," I tell him in a half fake whine.</p><p>"He is right about that, Majora has been needing a bit extra help in math so he's been busy doing that. Vaati and the process of adopting him is also a pain to say the least," Blue comes to my defense pulling Green a bit closer. </p><p>Green nods "It will get better, but for now and a while into the foreseeable future it's insanely busy" he confirms as I nuzzle Blue's chest.</p><p>"Want to go buy some fudge for the others and ourselves?" Blue asks like it's an actual question. </p><p>Green voices my thoughts "of course, what kind of monster doesn't get fudge here?" Blue chuckles and admits that was a stupid question. </p><p>"We should probably get out of here before we actually boil in here," Blue comments listening to me groan a little.</p><p>He is right and we get up and go through the torture of leaving the hot spring, then go to the streets. When we find the fudge shop we pick a nice variety of their yummy fudges, before going to one of the rock shops. We aren't sure why there's so many here, probably no normal person thinks about buying rocks while they're at home, but we aren't complaining.</p><p>There's only a few things we do in Banff. We go to the hot springs as the second last thing we do before going home, or we go up the gondola to the mountain as the second thing, never both for some reason. We buy tumbled rocks no matter what, we could we heading to the hospital cause someone is dying but we'll still end up with fucking rocks. Fudge, the second thing we always get. We go into stores and treat them as a free art gallery, head into the animal museum for a bit. A third of the time one of us will get a geode, and half of that it stays a together as an ugly paper weight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>Red was a little more tired than usual so he went to bed with Shadow promising to take care of me. Shadow picks me up "How you holding up little bat?" he asks me with a new nickname. </p><p>"I do not want to go..." I tell him quietly as he carries me upstairs. </p><p>"I know going to bed can be a pain but you got to do it," he tells me thinking that I mean going to bed. </p><p>I just shake my head into his chest.</p><p>He takes me upstairs and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I don't like toothpaste it tastes bad. </p><p>Shadow places me on the counter "we're going to need to trim your nails tomorrow" Shadow observes while giving me the brush. I hate it but do it, he explained why I need to do it. It's so my teeth last as long as possible.</p><p>After that he brushes my hair, holding it in a ponytail like Red showed him to. I don't like brushing my hair, it pulls at my head. But Vio says I either brush it or it needs to be cut. I don't want to ever have my hair cut, I hate short hair. I want my hair to be as long as possible. Shadow hums something I don't know the lyrics too as he does my hair up. "Why are you doing my hair up?..." I ask him preferring my hair loose. </p><p>"It will get less knots this way," I let him without further questions.</p><p>"Shadow... Do I have to go to a new family?..." I ask as he tucks me into bed. </p><p>"We don't know yet, just know that you'll be safe," Shadow tells me rubbing the side of my arm. </p><p>"I don't want to go," I tell him tears in my eyes. </p><p>"I know, I know, it's not that we don't want you, it's that it's the government's choice," he tells me confusing me. </p><p>Seeing me confused he explains "Child protective services, is a group of people who's job is to figure out what's best for you, however they don't know everything, and can make mistakes," Shadow tells kissing me good night.</p><p>Once he leaves I quietly slip out of bed, putting my ear to the door. I listen for the sighs of him leaving for work. I don't know if he'll get mad at me for doing this. Once I hear the front door open and close I quickly go to the other room. I slip under the blanket from the foot of the bed and crawl up. I cuddle into Red's chest yawning and closing my eyes to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Majora pov.</b>
</p><p>I head over to Rose my art piece in hand. It's a present for her, she's blind and says she's going to Edmonton with her mom while her parents divorce. We don't really know what that is but her mom says it's a long messy process. I wanted to ask why they made a mess but Red told me that he'll explain it later.</p><p>The piece I made her is cardboard I covered in crayon, pom poms, glue globs, paint globs, foam stickers (with and without glitter), pipe cleaner, and a cotton ball. Its all the stuff I have left over, so the bad colors but she cannot see it anyways. I look for her by the play pin. Her dad got her a walking stick two months ago. It matches her sun glasses and has a star scrapped into it so it's easier to ask for help finding it.</p><p>She always wears pants and her hair is kept short. She told me she wants to wear dresses and grow her hair out, but her parents are worried about it getting stuck in things. I find her by the window leaning onto the glass.  She does that because she likes feeling the difference of heat and coolness it always has. I run up to her as she turns her head to me startled. </p><p>"I made you a gift!" I tell her bouncing up and down.</p><p>Rose takes the piece and starts running her fingers over it. "Thanks Majora," she tells me happily rubbing the glittery orange house, the glitter getting all over her hand. I sit next to her bouncing in my spot. "I wish my parents would let me do things like this," she says holding it close. </p><p>"Why do they not let you?" I ask looking at her intently. </p><p>"They think I cannot and that it will just be a mess and ruin the table," she tells me pouting and crossing her arms.</p><p>"Oh. Why do you not have a dog? The lady at Michaels said blind people have dogs," I ask her as I poke her feet. </p><p>"Dogs make my nose runny, and me cry," she tells me as I tilt my head confused. </p><p>"Why do dogs make you sad?..." I ask moving closer to her. </p><p>"They do not make me sad, mom says I'm Ally Rick to them," she tells me as we're lead over to the tables.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Vio </b> <b>pov</b> <b>.</b></p><p>Vaati has taken a liking to coloring. He hasn't been doing a lot of drawing. But he's stolen an adult coloring book of mine, and has been plowing through the pages. It is safe for children, it's just a lot of patterns and detailed pictures of animals. He's actually mixing colors together and is stupidly careful about staying in the lines. He's starting to experiment on different techniques as well.-</p><p>
  <b>Bang!</b>
</p><p>"My little Moonlight!" Vaati's head shoots up to look at the door while my mother comes in. </p><p>She pulls me into an assaulting hug "I missed you so much!" </p><p>"Kurutta josei o ochitsukaseru!" I yell at her as my dad comes in with an apologetic look on his face. I can tell Vaati's hitting her thighs thinking I don't know her at all. My insane psycho of a mother turns her attention to him and squeals. Vaati looks terrified and I scoop him up before she can do anything.</p><p>"Who is sweetie? She's adorable!" My mother says as Vaati holds onto me in a vice like grip. </p><p>"You're scaring them and if you don't calm down you need to leave," I tell her rocking Vaati back and forth and kissing his head. Mom looks ready to ignore me and squeeze Vaati to death. Vaati whimpers as my dad gently grabs her be the wrist to take outside.</p><p>I sit down and wait for Vaati to feel safe again "I'm sorry, they didn't tell me they were coming... those are my parents, I'm going to put you down with Shadow while I talk to them. Alright?" I ask running my fingers through Vaati's soft hair. He nods through tears and I can tell that she woke Shadow up as well. He looks up at me exhausted and takes Vaati right from me, laying down.</p><p>Red took Majora to the park and we ran out of sunscreen so he couldn't drag Vaati out. Green and Blue are going out to the park before finding a place to fuck, based on Blue carrying a bottle of lube to the car. So yeah I'm the only functional adult in this house. I take a long drink of water debating the merits of alcohol before going out to face them.</p><p>
  <b>Ayano pov.</b>
</p><p>I watch as my chīsana tsukiakari comes down the stairs. Sadly not with the cute little girl from before. I realized a long time ago that Majora would never continue our legacy but a grand daughter is much more promising. And with those striking features they would be so easy to doll up for their love. So cute.</p><p>"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asks me sitting down on the chair in front of me and my dearest Taro. </p><p>"We never get to visit you and it's long passed time we did," I time him a smirk and doll like stare. </p><p>"You need to call, for all you knew we were out of town or about to go to a friend's place, Chichi wa haha ga kanojo ni sakini denwa shita to itta" He lectures me and asks his father. So I lied a bit and told him I did call ahead but that was only because I wanted to surprise them. My husband nods a panicked smile of terror on his face.</p><p>"So I see that it's only you, Shadow and the little girl, so where are they?" I ask not bothering to listen to the lecture. </p><p>"Red took Majora to the park, Blue and Green needed some intimate time," he tells me dryly "Tokidoki, anata ga watashinohahade wa nakattara īnoni" he says shaking his head. "Dō yatte kizutsuketa no" I hold my heart dramatically.</p><p>"So when did you adopt another kid?" Taro asks trying to defuse the situation. </p><p>"We haven't officially adopted him yet however we are working on that," he tells us surprising us with the knowledge that they were another boy. </p><p>"So how long have you been fostering him?" I ask wondering if they'll be like Majora and let me dress them up. </p><p>"Since January when we found him, his name is Vaati," Vio tells us clearly just wanting to lay down some rules.</p><p>"What are the requirements," I ask just wanting to start getting to know this adorable child. </p><p>"You aren't allowed to be alone with him, Ataeru doesn't count as supervision. Vaati has PTSD from a very abusive father and the lost of his mother. He doesn't know we're working on adopting him, you aren't to tell him. You can't take him out of the yard without two other people. He can leave at any point. Me teaching him Japanese doesn't mean only speak in Japanese to him,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Majora pov.</b>
</p><p>I hum as the skull kid starts telling me about where he's from. "It's a forest in another dimension, called the Lost Woods," he tells me floating about a foot in the air. </p><p>"Why is it called that?" I ask as Tatl and Teal swirl around my head. </p><p>"Because there's a magic in those woods. Only those of the goddesses, and other highly magical creatures, and it's inhabitants can navigate it. Those who die in it either become stalfos or skull kids like me," he tells me cackling</p><p>"Wait does that mean you died in those woods?" I ask starting to worry about my unseen friend. </p><p>"Yes, don't remember much about my life before not even sure if I'm from Hyrule or Terrmina for when I was alive," they tell me glancing over at Teal. He likes watching how the fairies wings flutter. Tatl in her beautiful golden glow starts going over to her brother.</p><p>"So what happens if you go into the Lost Woods and don't die," I ask watching the two fly around the room. </p><p>"All the adults do or get turned into plants. The kids who survive long enough find the Great Deku Tree, they then become Kokiri, and gain a fairy, they lose their memories from before, and are stuck in the woods, without the ability to age," Tatl tells me while landing on the tree branch next to us. </p><p>"What's with the creepy man I sometimes see? He's always staring and has that big smile on his face." I ask next hoping they know something about him. </p><p>"That's the Happy Mask Sales Man, we don't know him very well, just that he's obsessed with masks and seems to have some creepy interest in you," Teal tells me, the red a little stronger than normal.</p><p>They both seem to stare at something right behind me. I slowly turn around to see this colourful purple heart shaped thing. It's yellow eyes stare into me as the thing starts making this ticking sound. I stare at it feeling some deep fear rise up in me just looking at whatever the eight horns are attached to. It rotates itself to the side cackling at me....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Majora pov.</b>
</p><p>I get up from the the ground surrounded by the trees. Something wrong with the thing staring into my back, making ticking noises. It's so loud, I can still hear the birds chirping and the running feet of the squirrels, but it cuts through it all. It's deafening but it's just in the back of my head. I whine holding my head while leaving the small spot of trees.</p><p>I walk over to Red hugging him. "You tired Cookie?" He asks brushing his hand through my hair. </p><p>"It's watching me..." I tell him not having a name for it. </p><p>"What's watching you Cookie?..." He asks me a small frown on his face from hearing my tone. </p><p>"I don't know what it is but it looks like an evil heart..." I tell him sniveling a bit.</p><p>....</p><p>I look at him when he doesn't say anything. He's not moving just staring with fear written in his eyes. "Red?..." I ask starting to get really worried. They've never worried about my hallucinations like this before. They always worry about me and what Vio calls my Mentaruherusu. But they have never actually been afraid of any of the things I tell them about them.</p><p>"Majora we're going home and Vio and I need to have an important conversation. How long has it been following you?" He tells me standing up with me. </p><p>"I came to you right away..." I answer quietly. </p><p>"Is it doing anything?" He asks me next taking my hand and leading me home. </p><p>"It keeps on making these ticking sounds," I tell him my head starting to hurt a little.</p><p>"Oh no... don't let it be like last time..." he says under his breathe and I whimper. </p><p>"Describe what it looks like to me..." He tells me as we start walking a little faster, it's getting a little hard for me to keep up. </p><p>"It has these huge yellow eyes, with all these markings on it, and a lot of yellow spikes," I tell him as we start to see the house. </p><p>"Nothing else?" He asks as we reach the door. </p><p>"No.." I tell him starting to cry a little. </p><p>He crouches down hugging me "Thank the Goddesses, you're not in trouble, me and the others just need to figure out what we're going to do okay?" He tells me which I nod to.</p><p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>I see that woman I dread seeing, and take Majora to Shadow and Vaati. So I can go and get rid of the two aging Asians. Vaati there, awake and can clearly tell somethings wrong as I tell them to stay put. Going down stairs it gets harder to keep the tears in, I have to get those two away from the house before I can break down. Ayano is a nightmare to deal with on a good day.</p><p>Getting to the back I open it and can tell Ayano has been pushing Vio to his limit. She turns to me that creepy empty smile turning to face me. "Out now. I need to talk to Vio, and You can't be here until the matter is dealt with," I barely keep my voice steady as I say it. Her smile turns to a sour frown. However Taro holds her arm saying how they did need to go back anyway and shouldn't have come uninvited to begin with.</p><p>"Red What is it?" Vio asks and I just break down crying. I can't lose my baby, not Majora, not to that thing, not again. "Red please tell me what's wrong," He asks his emotions clearly going a bit crazy. </p><p>"M-Majora's seeing th-th-e mask!" I tell him squeezing him tightly. </p><p>"What?! when did this start! Where is he?" He really did grow to love Majora.</p><p>"I put him upstairs with Shadow and Vaati so I could get rid of your parents," I tell him only now remembering what that thing did to Vaati when it killed Majora. Vio seeing this as well runs up stairs. </p><p>Waking Shadow up, "What's going on?..." He asks groggy from just waking up. </p><p>"Pack you and Vaati a bag." He orders scaring the two children. I take the two to the other room to try and calm them down. Their eye's glossy from crying.</p><p>"What's going on? Why are you sending me away?" Vaati starts asking fearing that he won't come back. </p><p>"We aren't sending you away, you'll be with Shadow the whole time remember. There's just something really bad following Majora, and until it goes away again we need to keep you safe and out of the way. Now go start packing sweetie," I tell him in summary as we are short on time and this is urgent.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>Shadow comes and gets me a suit case filled. "Do you need help packing Little Bat?" he asks crouching down when he says that. </p><p>I shake my head tearing up. I do not want to go, I do not want to go to another family. I like them. They take care of me and they listen. No one else does that...</p><p>"Shh... Shh... it's okay Little Bat... Me and Green will be with you the whole time... We aren't leaving you, you're stuck with us," He tells me pulling me into his arms and holding me. </p><p>"Why are we going?..." I ask quietly tears streaming faster, I squeeze him the best I could. </p><p>"Because there's something really dangerous. And we can't keep it from Majora, but we can keep you from it," Shadow tells me taking out a smaller suitcase.</p><p>"What's going to happen to Majora?..." I ask as he starts putting clothes into the bag. </p><p>"I... we... don't know for sure, we're going to do everything we possibly can to protect him. But have you complicate things a bit. As we also have to keep you safe..." Shadow tells me putting me down on the bed.</p><p>"What happens if you can't protect him?..." I ask as I squeeze my bat tightly. </p><p>"Let's try not to focus on that for now okay sweetie," He tells me but I can see the tears falling down his face. I squeeze my bat tighter staying quiet as he zips up the suitcase. "I'm going to start packing a bag for Green okay. I'll only be a moment..." He tells me. Leaving.</p><p>Once he's gone I go up to the closet. I go in it climbing up to the top shelf. I carefully lean over and close the door to it. The dark is peaceful. It feels safe... It's comforting know people can't see me. Can't find me. Dad would always find my hiding spots and I'd always have to find new ones. When the teacher had us some game called camouflage I was really good at it. I ended up falling asleep in my hiding spot. I think I am falling asleep again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Going home I start to see a lot of texts from Vio. Looking over them there's definitely something up. </p><p>It starting with 'Call Mr. Deku, and tell him you will now be going on the Banff trip,' The rest is we'll explain when you get here, you will need two twin beds if that's an option otherwise make sure there's a couch.</p><p>The reason why I hadn't been originally been going was because, of two things. First Vio has been a little clingy these past few weeks and it's not a good idea to go on a trip while he's like that. Second with Vaati now in our lives and us trying to adopt him, we need all hands on deck sorting through everything. So Vio to text me like this ordering me to go, something is definitely up, and there's no arguing with Vio like that.</p><p>Pulling up I show Blue the texts, telling him I'll be calling Mr. Deku about the Banff trip like he asked. </p><p>"This is exactly what I don't want to come home to," He says shaking his head a little. </p><p>"You don't know what it is, but then again neither do I and I already know I agree with you," I tell him dialing the number into my phone.</p><p>"Green what do you need, you never call on your day off, what do you need?" He asks after picking up. </p><p>"I'll be going on the Banff trip assuming there's still a spot available," I tell him not knowing how else to start this conversation. </p><p>"I thought you said that you couldn't, what changed, and yes there is a spot," He tells me. </p><p>"Something happened, I don't know what it is yet. Vio just told me to, and said to ask if it was possible to get a room with two beds." I tell him, he's used to knowing something is up with Vio.</p><p>Going in I see the concern on Blue's face. "Green I got your bag packed for the trip," Shadow tells me putting a bag onto another two. </p><p>"Okay, someone just tell me what's going on," I say watching as Red cradles Majora. Vio sighs taking me upstairs to the bedroom. </p><p>"Majora's seeing the mask. you and Shadow are going to take Vaati and keep him safe. We'll work on keeping Majora safe," Vio tells me clearly upset.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>Arriving at the hotel I watch as Vaati still hasn't let go of Green. He had to ride in the back with him because that's how scared he is of being abandon. I sigh grabbing the suit cases knowing Green will only by able to take Vaati's, with him latched on to him like that. "Come on Vaati the suitcases aren't even in the car anymore," he says with a sigh.</p><p>I go inside telling them we're in the environmental group, honestly I'm just too tired to function right now. I give him our information telling him we need three key cards. He nods seeing my lover with a child stuck on his torso. I get into the elevator waiting for them. They get in and open the hotel. </p><p>"I'm going to give Vaati a bath, get some rest" Green tells me leading me to the first bed.</p><p>
  <b>Green </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>I start taking Vaati to the bath. "Why are you so worried about us abandoning you anyway?" I ask as he strips and I start running the water. </p><p>"Mama never even said good bye..." He doesn't remember memories so much, more of facts. </p><p>"Oh, do you know what she said to you last?" I ask going to grab the bathroom bag. </p><p>"It was a story... she was reading, I do not think mama finished. She left because Dad had gotten home..." he tells me starting to cry.</p><p>"Well it be pretty hard to lose us that way. Is there any other reason you are so worried?" I ask as he gets into the tub. </p><p>"I do not want to go to another family, I want you!" He tells me slowly drying his tears, except it's really just making his face wet. </p><p>"Good news we want you too, bad news still not our decision. We're working on it, if this was a fairy tale it be a lot easier," I tell him with a chuckle.</p><p>"What does that that mean? What do fairy tails have to do with keeping me?" He asks like he just saw a flying rubber duck. </p><p>"Back when no one cared about child abuse, and neglect, people would just leave babies at other's door steps. I'm just connecting it to how we found you," I tell him helping him wash his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strike></strike>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>Majora had of course, questions. We told them the truth that he wouldn't understand. That he wouldn't want to understand. But we told him the truth that he was named after our high school friend. And that's why that friend is dead, and why we think he's them reborn. He doesn't understand just how bad it is, but he knows it serious.</p><p>"Vio?..." It's my turn to guard him so Red leads him over tired. </p><p>"Yes?..." I crouch down and hug him. Red starts going upstairs exhausted. </p><p>"Why did Vaati have to go?..." he really does miss his brother. </p><p>"When that thing attacked old Majora for the last time, they found Vaati's past being, and it killed them too. As parents it's our job to protect you. But from what we know, it's attached to you so we need to at least keep it away from Vaati," I tell him taking him downstairs to watch a movie.</p><p>"Have you tried Google?" This is what you get for having a kid now. </p><p>"We wish it was that simple, but this falls into a supernatural issue, and those don't get research by professionals. They get covered by liars, and crazy people. Shadow is looking, and their are things we are going to try. But for now we're just preparing to, control how bad it is, and fixing the damage," I tell him putting on sleeping beauty.</p><p>"Is this how I got my scar?..." he asks cuddling up to me, very anxious. I put my arm over him holding him. </p><p>"We weren't really thinking about that.... but yes... we entertained the thought that it was, we kinda just forgot about it..." I tell him that honestly scaring my a lot more. If it could kill two adults when he was a baby, it either is relatively the same in power regardless of Majora, or it gains power as Majora grows up.</p><p>"When will Vaati be coming back?...." he asks hugging me tightly. </p><p>"Once you stop seeing it, or at the end of the week. I don't like it either. But this took priority, do you understand why?" I ask him wanting to know if he can properly process things right now. He slowly nods cuddling further into me. </p><p>"Am I going to die?..." </p><p>"Yes, but I doubt it would kill you right now," I really don't believe in lying to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>I rub Majora's back, he's been very stressed since this all started. And that's what we expected. We just hope it doesn't affect him once it's gone. Or while it's gone, we know it's coming back. Even Majora understands that it's coming back. It sickens me to think about what it's going to do with him. I know it's going to hurt him, I doubt it will kill him.</p><p>It was willing to whip him as a baby.</p><p>I hug him, he's taking a nap. If we were right in assuming it tics down for three days it will be hurting him any second now.  I heard it hurts a little less when you're not expecting it. I can only hope it's true. Because then him napping will help just a tiny bit. We've been having him sleep with us to make sure we can try to protect him. It worries me knowing that as long as Majora lives, that thing is real.</p><p>If it can already kill people then I don't want to know how powerful it will get. I continue rub Majora's back.</p><p>"Ahh!" I cry out feeling something cut through my hand. Majora wakes up screaming as well. Looking down at it it looks like a knife went straight through it. I see more stab wounds appear on my child's back, I quickly curl around him. Covering up as much of him as I can. I bite my tongue as it tries to hurt him. Red rushes down, I call out to him to just stay away!</p><p>I squeeze him everytime it gets to him. It finally ends. I breathe heavy not moving. I'm not just going to let my guard down. I wait until Red comes in, first aid kit in hand. He quickly takes Majora into the bathroom. I get up myself, groaning, It was almost all on my back, looking down at my hand, it's stained red. I need to disinfect it first.</p><p>I grab the hydrogen peroxide, pouring it on both sides. It's going to need stitches isn't it. I slowly head back to the other bathroom. Seeing Majora's back, five whole stab wounds. It stabbed him four more times after The first one. Red wraps the bandages around him. He was training to be a nurse before the United Conservatives cut 80% of all government scholarships. So at least I know it's nothing Red couldn't handle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p>
<p>I finish wrapping him up. "We're going to go to the hospital, but I need to stop the bleeding for now," I tell him putting the last few touches on. I turn to see Blue the corners of his back stained red. "Let me see your back" I tell him pointing to the counter. He removes his shirt but stays standing. Oh Din. It's covered in so many wounds. They seem pretty shallow but there's about 14 of them.</p>
<p>"We're going to the hospital now!" I throw a towel to him to minimize the bleeding. Guiding Majora to his car seat, "It's going to hurt, but it's only for a bit," I tell him driving to the hospital. Blue's towel slowly stains red and he becomes a bit loopy. His hand is red, there's a hole in his hand. I gag seeing it while pulling up to the hospital.</p>
<p>I get them in telling the receptionist what's wrong with both of them.  They seem shocked saying it will only take a moment or two to get them in. I nod getting them a seat before going to deal with the parking. Getting back in I see them both being taken. We already told Majora to just say he doesn't know if they ask how, and that they need to talk to us. Him being a kid certainly helps for the time being.</p>
<p>I ask her where they were both put so I can find them and give the doctors their medical history. She gives it to me, and I go to check on Majora first. They are unwrapping the bandages I put on and debating if it needs stitching or not. </p>
<p>I approach the nurse taking away the dirty bandages, "Hey I'm the one that took him in, I'm his father," I tell him ready for the line of questioning. I answer them all truthfully.</p>
<p>Once they finish up I call Vio. "Red where are you? I've been calling you for the last twenty minutes!" He asks clearly just on the urge of panicking. </p>
<p>"We're at the hospital, Majora and Blue have a lot of stab wounds but they'll be okay," I say entering a dead cloudy faze of mind. </p>
<p>"I'll be there as soon as I can." He ends the call before I can say anything more. I guess all there is left is to call Green and Shadow....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Getting back in I see Vaati filling in his third colouring book. "Did anyone come in to check on you?" I ask him. He doesn't look up and just continues to draw. This isn't the first time they've been like this. Vio said this was major evidence that Vaati was autistic. And that it was kinda a hyper focus of sorts, it will be really valuable when he needs to study or get work done but it can be worrying.</p><p>I watch as he ever so carefully fills in each line. The swirls outlined before getting filled in. The shade varies in everything, so his hand isn't exactly consistent, but it's unlikely this will be his career. Plus he's six, there's lots of time to improve, if he does want to have it as a long term hobby, or career. One thing that would definitely help is sharpening the damn pencils.</p><p>Vaati finally realizes that I'm watching him. He looks up at me blinking looking a bit surprised. "So how was your day?" I ask him, crouching down to help clean up. He helps me not saying anything. Also an annoying habit. Him not speaking. He just doesn't want to and that's a bit tricky to work with. Especially when we're trying to call him for something.</p><p>"I got us some noodles we can heat up for dinner," I tell him putting the stuff in his bag. Vaati really likes soup. We found that out when Red started asking him what he should make for dinner and soup coming up almost everyday. We don't know why he likes it so much but at least there's a lot of cheap, quick options. Vaati gets up wiping off the counter with his sleeve.</p><p>I get the big cup filling it with water to warm up in the microwave. Vaati follows me around being pretty eager. We had room service check in every now and then to see that Vaati was okay. So we've done I found a few gifts for him and Majora when we get back. He's mainly just been watching a bunch of movies we brought along. He really likes the Halloween movies. I think part of it is because of his trauma.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Waking up I see Vaati is cuddling right on up to me. "Hey where's Green?..." it's a bit slurred due to me just waking up. Vaati looks up at me clear having just been half asleep. </p><p>"Hallway," he answers rubbing his eye. </p><p>"Do you know why?" I ask him sitting up. Vaati still clings to me, so he's still holding on to me. He fights his tired eyes to answer me. </p><p>"His phone rang..." He's so cute.</p><p>"Okay, could you let go?" I better get out there. He wouldn't take a call at this time if it wasn't the others. If it wasn't about Majora. He shakes his head latching further on to me. "Come on, I need to talk to Green and you're going to find that it's cold," I tell him, trying to carefully remove his hands. He shakes his head burying it in my chest.</p><p>"Fine but don't blame me when you freeze," I tease him getting up. He shivers for a second before returning to normal. Guess he doesn't really mind. I grab my key card before going out. Rather not risk being locked out. Especially with my youngest. I put it away in my pocket going out. Green's at the end of the hall looking out the window. He's sitting on the window ledge too.</p><p>Vaati rests his head on my shoulder drifting back off as I approach. Green doesn't even notice me when I approach. He turns his phone off placing it down, and sighing. </p><p>"What happened?" He jumps a little startled. </p><p>"It happened, Majora's alive and didn't even need to stay the night in the hospital," he tells me clearly not all has been said. </p><p>"Who was with him?" I ask hoping he can respond.</p><p>"Blue, it stabbed right through his right hand, the doctors aren't sure how badly it's damaged," Damn. </p><p>I take a moment thinking of what to say "At least it didn't kill him. Plus we're left handed. Nothing else passed that right?" Comedic attempt chances of it failing high. </p><p>"No, he got a lot of stabs trying to protect Majora but, thankfully, it stuck to his lower torso, and didn't go deep," Green says wishing we were there with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>"Its our last day here so you get a budget of 20 dollars to buy something," Green tells me taking me outside. His work ended a little earlier than planned is what he told me when he got to the room. I am just glad I do not have to stay in it for a few hours. I ran out of movies to watch a few days ago and Tangled is not any fun anymore.</p><p>It still took half an hour for Green to be satisfied with the amount of sunscreen I had on. Being albino sucks. The sun is just a big bully and people look at me funny. Winter is so much better because the mean old sun is away longer and I do not need as much sunscreen. Everything is pretty, and I get to make a snow fort.</p><p>I want up. I pull on Green sleeve. Green looks at me but does not pick me up. I whine pulling on his sleeve again. Green leads me over to the side as I continue to pull on it. He finally kneels down looking at me. "Vaati, what do-" I latch on to his shoulders hoping he just gets the idea. </p><p>He hugs me, "Up," I do not want yo talk I just want up. </p><p>"Vaati I won't pick you up until you ask properly." </p><p>I whine as he says that. </p><p>"We've been over this before, you need to ask," he repeats to which I give into. </p><p>"Please pick me up..." I didn't want to talk.</p><p>He finally picks me up. Going back onto the sidewalk. I like high places. They show so much more stuff and it's what Miss Bat got to see. Green goes up to this one rock place. So many colors.... I didn't know rocks came in pink. Or blue. Or green. Or purple. Green sees me looking at them and goes closer to them. </p><p>"They are pretty aren't they, we actually have a big jar of them at home," I pick up a clear one squiggly lines running through it.</p><p>"Put it back, you can take a few from the jar at home," Green tells me as I continue to look at it. When he is about to repeat himself I put it back in the other rocks. With a bunch of other clear squiggly rocks. I grab a few other squiggles putting them in the corner. </p><p>"Okay, I think that's enough time with the rocks..." Green tells me making me put them down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>I crawl in beside Blue it's been about a week since we got back. Blue has been sleeping in since we got back. Vio says it's so he can heal faster and better. Red says he can't be picking me up until he's healed. I'm not allowed to curl up on top of him. In short everything I like to do with him, can't be done until he's fully healed.</p><p>Doesn't mean I can't cuddle up to him at the very least. Blue looks at me. Seems I woke him up. "Hey buddy what you doing?" I don't know why he does that. I shrug moving myself closer to him. "So you want cuddles from me then... Alright, turn around so I can cuddle you properly alright," he tells me lifting his arm up to have me adjust.  I do so acting as a little spoon.</p><p>After putting his arm over my side and chest he starts to go back to sleep. I look at his hand to see the scar. I run my finger over it and feel Blue shift as it tickles him. I try his normal skin but it doesn't have as much as an affect on his. Seems his scars are ticklish. I yawn looking at Shadow who I didn't wake up. I'm safe here, I can sleep.</p><p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>"Why the Hell didn't you tell us Majora was in the hospital." It's my mother. She found out through who knows. I didn't tell her or anyone else out of immediate family. It was something I wasn't comfortable saying. Thinking about it would make me cry because I know that, it's not going to be the last time, and we won't always be able to catch like we did this time.</p><p>"It was too much on me mentally, and I needed to focus on taking care of my kid," I tell her checking that Majora is in bed resting like he's supposed to. </p><p>"Well is there anything else I need to know," she's a bit pushy on that. I know she's upset she should be, but this isn't what I got up for today. </p><p>"Yes... It hasn't gone through yet but we're adopting another kid..." I tell her turning down the call volume as far as it can go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This used to be three chapters...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Okay, I made sure that everyone knows that my parents are coming. I promised Majora that I'd have them bring brownies. I warned them that Vaati doesn't like people and won't let them touch him or anything. I also made sure that my parents know not to touch his necklace. I set up the slow cooker so we will have. I have the TV set up to show TV when Majora gets a bit too chatty. Vaati will be allowed to go to his room if he needs.</p><p>Vaati is currently going into the cupboard. I'm not sure why he is going into the cupboard. It's either him trying to make it so he doesn't have to meet my parents, or they're playing hide and seek. He moved a few things around so he would have to crawl over things. Smart kid. But we already figured that out, to restrict his access to the salt water tardy we put it on the top shelf. He pushed the kitchen chair over, got it, then put the chair back.</p><p>I look out the window to see my parents pulling up. I rinse my hands off and go down to open the door. I wait a moment, to open it so that it won't be too awkward of a hello. Opening it my mom hugs me, kissing my cheeks like I was still five. "So where is my new grandchild?" She asks already looking around. </p><p>"I saw him going into the cupboard, I'll go get him," I tell her going back upstairs.</p><p>I open it while my parents start coming up. Huh where is he?... Fuck. He must of left it to go to his real hiding spot. He's a smart kid. It's a bragging right of parents but a pain to deal with when we have different ideas. They find a way to do it anyway. "I'm going to go looking for him, he's a smart kid and he really doesn't like strangers," I tell him making sure to clear the kitchen first. I can assume he didn't follow me downstairs.</p><p>I check Majora's room first. If Majora is there he'd probably know if Vaati came into hide. He may tend to drift away from his surroundings but he is in no way dumb. </p><p>"Red!" He hugs me as I come in. "Hey Cookie, any idea where Vaati is?" I ask him petting his head. </p><p>"No. Is Grandma and Grandpa here yet?" I nod moving so he can go greet them.</p><p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>I cuddle in closer to Shadow. Both something I'd much rather do than talk to the strangers, and a great way to avoid the strangers. Shadow shifts as Red comes into the room. Even if he finds me I will still have eliminated time I need to be around the strangers. I also made sure I came in through the bottom so that my hair will be under the blanket.</p><p>I don't care if he finds me, I want him to find me after about an hour. Because if they don't see me today they'll come back. So to see the strangers as limit as possible I must just eliminate the amount of time I see them in the first visit. It would also make it a lot harder to hide next time. As Red leaves I start to fall asleep. They'll find me at some point. Or when Shadow wakes up.</p><p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>Waking up I feel a certain someone nuzzling up against me. Vaati. He's still trying to become nocturnal with me. I chuckle sitting up. Blue had a doctor's appointment so he should already be gone. Holding him I look at the time and realize. </p><p>"Shit!" Red's parents are supposed to be meeting him. I pick him up remaining in my pajamas. Red looks up from the table.</p><p>"What's he doing here? Great a missing child and him." My unofficial mom in law sneers at me. Good to know that's never going to change. Vaati starts to wake up hearing them insult me. That's not a great way to wake up. </p><p>"Mom, dad cut it out," Red says before turning to see me. Then they freak out about me holding him. I ignore them passing him to Red and go over to get something to  drink.</p><p>Vaati looks ready to cry as they berate me. Red just trying to keep him calm. This can't be good for him. He's a traumatized child they were told this over a week ago. Yet here they are yelling at me, one of his new parents. I'm not letting this one go. This is a line that shouldn't have been crossed. But the best thing I can do right now, is have it end as fast as possible. I crouch down so he can see me properly. </p><p>"Little Bat it's okay, just stay with Red for a few hours okay, you don't have to listen to them..." I head back to the bedroom after I get him to nod.</p><p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>Red picks me up when they finally leave. I don't like them, they wouldn't leave me alone and they wouldn't stop yelling at Shadow. It was like dad was here. Yelling at me, hitting me. I just wanted to cry, but they wouldn't leave me alone. He tried to grab my necklace, so I bit him. Then they went back to yelling. It took hours for them to leave and they just wouldn't shut up.</p><p>"Vaati it's okay, they're gone now," Red tells me rubbing my back. I squeeze him tighter still having tears stream down his face. Majora tries rubbing my back as well but he sucks at it, being far too rough. "I'm so sorry, I thought that they'd behave, and they didn't," Red tries to soothe me sitting down on the couch. I just put my head on his shoulder exhausted.</p><p>Red gets back up, going upstairs to put me down for a nap. "Majora, go downstairs and put on a movie for yourself. I need to have a discussion with Blue once he gets home, one that is a bit too serious for you to be a part of," he calmly orders Majora while opening my bedroom. I can hear Majora run off as he places me down in bed. I think I heard Vio and Green talking about replacing this one....</p><p>
  <b>Blue </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Getting home it's a bit unsatisfying, I feel like I've just done nothing else where. I feel so sluggish after spending so much time on bedrest. Even now I'm only allowed to take one 4 hour shift a day, and I can't demonstrate anything either. Which results in my clients doing it very fucking wrong, and/ or not taking any of it seriously. While I get paid either way, it makes me want to strangle them. The lack of time and drop in quality also loses me a lot of clients too. Which results in me being very unsatisfied.</p><p>"Blue, I need to talk to you," Red says the second I open the door. </p><p>"Okay... What's wrong?" Good news tends to be something that can wait five seconds to tell someone. Going upstairs I see Red looking out the window from the far side of the table, an air of uneasy surrounding him. </p><p>"My parents can't come back here," he says finally, turning to see me. </p><p>"Oh what makes you say that?..." I ask taking the seat next to him.</p><p>"Vaati hid when they got here, Shadow found Vaati cuddling him when he woke up. Bringing him out my parents would not stop yelling at him. Shadow left so they'd stop yelling. My mother didn't respect that Vaati didn't know them, and tried to pressure him into hugging them, same for the brownies she brought. My dad tried to touch his necklace, he blamed Shadow for Vaati biting him. Vaati was constantly crying, and wouldn't lighten his hold on me for anything. I explained to them both on the phone, and shortly after they got here, that Vaati doesn't like strangers. That he bites if anyone touches his necklace, and that he's very noise sensitive." Red explains with a heavy heart, starting to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>Red checks up at my as the clock flashes 7:17. "Well that was a disaster..." he says slowly rubbing my back. I sit up crawling into his lap. "I take it you don't want to see them again...." he seemed saddened by it. </p><p>I nod cuddling up to him. </p><p>"Okay, I'll talk to them about why later, hopefully you'll like Blue's mom," he says making me tense up. I don't like these people.</p><p>"Don't worry you don't have to see her, she moved too far away for a day visit," he assures me getting up. </p><p>"Where?" I hold on to his shirt squeezing it a bit. </p><p>"I want you to eat a little before going back to bed," he sets me down at the table, going into the kitchen. I can hear Majora brushing his teeth and make out that it is Shadow that's helping him.</p><p>Getting up I go over to them. Shadow looks at me turning his attention to me. "Hey Little Bat, you doing any better?" He asks me crouching down to talk to me better. </p><p>I nod hugging him "I don't like them, so loud..." I tell him as he stands back up. </p><p>"I know sweetie I know, some people are just like that. They made up their mind about me the second they saw me, and nothing is going to change that," Shadow better explains to me.</p><p>"Has Red fed you yet?" He asks me, holding me so that I'm a little on his hip and he can talk to me. </p><p>I shake me head squeezing my plush to my chest. </p><p>"Did you come out here on your own, or did Red take you out?" He asks me, turning to Majora "stay put for a moment, okay?" Majora cheerfully agrees as Shadow carries me out. </p><p>"Red's in the kitchen," I tell him as Red just comes out.</p><p>"You really seem to like Shadow today," Red comments putting some microwaved rice and peas on the table. I nod as I'm set back down in front of them. </p><p>"I'll put Majora to bed," Red tells Shadow, causing him to sit down. </p><p>As he leaves Shadow asks me something "Think you'd be up for meeting my brother? He and Green's Brother are coming down to meet Green's parents and we'll be going to a restaurant to meet them," I shift already anxious. </p><p>"Maybe...."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(To self start at 65)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dark pov.</b>
</p><p>"It really has been far too long since we last visit our brothers," Link comments stretching out. </p><p>"Yeah, our nephew has been missing us too," I reply locking the car. We were going to just pick up Majora for a week or two but they said they had something to tell us. To be honest we have something to tell them as well. And it's nice to see them.</p><p>I got sent up here with Link in order to take a job. That job being that employers contact me to investigate the past of potential hires. It's horrifying that the stupid GO KILL YOURSELF, you commented when you were twelve, can literally stop you from being hired. This is real. This is a forth wall break, this actually happens, there are companies built around doing this, trained professionals, working through all your internet garbage!</p><p>Entering the restaurant I see them at a table a extra chair added onto the end of the table. I look at it while going over to them, an ancient yellow book sitting on it, but Majora is at the booth bugging Green.... Majora quickly bounces up and runs over to us happy to see us. Ravio being a bit nervous is behind us and Majora quickly takes to talking to them. He's been living in the spare room for a few months. He pays rent but he's become a close friend, and might just become more.</p><p>"So how come there's an extra seat?" Link asks while Ravio pulls up another chair. </p><p>"That's what we wanted to tell you about..." Green answer as Blue comes out of the bathroom, carrying this tiny little girl. </p><p>"You adopted a daughter?" I ask them shocked. </p><p>"Vaati is actually a boy," Blue comments putting the ghost white child down on the extra chair. Her, I mean his eyes just barely noticeable, blood red.</p><p>"We are in the final stages of adoption, and we wanted to have you meet" Vio tells us as Blue removes some hair from their face. </p><p>"You're so cute!" I tell them, remembering how cute Shadow was when he was little. Just a bit lighter in tone. He just shifts in his seat taking a bat plushie and squeezing it to his chest. </p><p>"So how did you end up getting a second kid?" Link asks a little bit more awkward about it. </p><p>"They have PTSD from heavy abuse... they ran away and ended up on our doorstep... Majora wouldn't let me go back to sleep until I check it. He was half frozen to death..." Blue starts to explain.</p><p>
  <b>Vaati pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>I get on Blue's lap a little anxious. They're a lot nicer than Vio and Red's parents, but I don't trust them. I really hope they don't want me to stay with them while Majora's there. But Vio told me that they need some adult time, or no children time. That it's too long for the scary lady to take us. So if all goes well I'll be with these people. For little under a week.</p><p>"We could see if we can handle each other by taking him to the museum," Shadow's brother Dark suggests. </p><p>"How would that work?" Green asks curious. </p><p>"One of you would go behind us but would only interact if absolutely necessary. It doesn't hold a lot of risk, and if it doesn't work it doesn't work," He explains, getting me a little curious. I don't get the weird drawings, so maybe seeing the stoned remains might help.</p><p>"Seems you like that idea too, we have time, Link is taking the day off and I can sleep on the ride back," Dark says seemingly getting everyone to agree. Blue takes my hand probably to make sure I don't go hide. I get taken to a car I don't recognize. I pull on Blue's hand not liking the idea of getting into something I'm not familiar with. </p><p>"Don't worry Red will be in there with you, and Ravio will be taken by us," he promises me while I'm put in the middle.</p><p>Going into the store Red leaves after making Link hold my hand so I can't try to follow him. If I need to escape, I'm using the bathroom and climbing into the ceiling. I've seen Sheik do it, and I copied them in the bathroom of a gas station. They don't yet know I can do that yet. Being taken in I go in for free, and I'm not sure if that's because they think that I'm younger than I really am or if the free admission does apply to me.</p><p>Going in I struggle to see a lot of things. Being short sucks. "Hey, if you want I could pick you up so you can see better," Dark offers, I shake my head not that desperate yet. But as more and more picture framed above what I can see I give in. I let him pick me up, letting me finally see what all of these dead things look like. Link's audio of reading the descriptions to Majora just slightly annoying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>Being in a new place I don't feel well. I was put in a pull out bed with Majora. Dark is who I feel safest with, Link is a lot closer with Majora and Ravio is very weird. I don't like him. He isn't a threat but he's very dependant on my apparent uncles. He's also loud and lazy. I wish the apartment had a better place I could hide in too.</p><p>Link and Ravio said they were taking us to a mall today. They were going to take Majora to an amusement park but don't want me being uncomfortable. I don't know a lot about amusement parks but they said there's lots of yelling and screaming. Ravio did do something smart he got both of us the same outfit so it's easier to keep track of us, I don't like the yellow though...</p><p>I stick to Link as we enter the place. It's so crowded, I'm not even sure how we're all managing to breathe in here. "What would you like to look at?" Link asks us, Majora already bouncing in place. </p><p>"I want to see the boat!" Majora says pulling on Link's sleeve a little. I just stay close to him knowing that There's zero way I could find them if I got separated.</p><p>Link sees that I'm not as involved in this picks me up. I squirm so that he gets the idea to properly ask. He puts me back down and properly asks this time to which I accept. "Majora could you slow down, you're going to run into someone," Link lectures carefully grabbing his upper arm. Majora finally calms down as the apparent ship is in view.</p><p>No one is on is on it, but a few statues of pirates are placed within the enclosure. I don't get why Majora is so excited about it. I know it's cool but the statues kinda take me out of it. I'd like to see if they used that level of detail inside the ship or if it's just a glorified staff room. Or worst the water is drained from the bathroom. Or it could just be used for birthday parties.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>With the kids finally gone I can do something I've wanted to do for awhile. Since Blue defended and possibly saved his life I've wanted to do something special for him. Something sexual, but kids are a major cock block. Staying in a hotel is a bit too much of a waste of money. Car causes disturbances and Impa can't be constantly taking them. We can rotate who's caring for them but we can get pretty busy, and scheduling sex isn't much of a habit. </p><p>So feeling both horny and wanting Blue, I put on a sweater I got a few weeks back and laid down on my stomach, checking over some old notes I got online. I of course have a digital copy in case these get damaged. As I hear Blue come back, I put my legs up, ankles crossed and  bent to be over my ass. </p><p>"Hey Vio you home?" he asks knowing I decided to take the day off, and that Red is taking the day to go to the spa.</p><p>"I'm in our room~" I put condoms and lube both on the table while preparing myself. He comes in as I put my book away as I give him the sexiest smirk I can. </p><p>"Oh you little shit!~" he pretends to be a bit shocked as he comes over me. Getting on top of me I slowly turn myself over as he starts to strip. I join him tossing his belt to the side. He continues to get his pants off as I reach for the condom.</p><p>As he gets it on I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his shoulders and neck. I kiss the corner of his mouth carefully trying to get into his mouth. He lets me even sucking on it a tiny bit as he grabs the lube. </p><p>"What are you?~" I ask a bit needy honestly. </p><p>"I'm going to prep you my little flower~" He tells me a tortuous smile on his face. I whine kinda just wanting to get to the good stuff, fingering is great just not what I want right now.</p><p>He coats his fingers slowly pushing them into me. I moan squeezing his shoulders, he started with two so it won't be two long. I moan feeling them scissor me, I shift my legs wanting them further in. Blue continues to torture me taking things ever slowly. The bastard. </p><p>"Blue please!~" I beg him squeezing his free arm hugging it. He chuckles adding a third finger in thrusting them a bit.</p><p>I whine more kissing his cheek and making baby doll eyes at him. "Fine flower just don't blame me when it hurts~" He tells me removing them from inside me. I readjust myself slowly lowering myself on to his dick. There may be a bit more pain than normal but I still like it. Blue grits his teeth working to remain in a slow pace for me. I kiss him sputtering about how much I love him holding myself to my chest.</p><p>He hits my prostate causing me to scream and bite into his shoulder to mute myself. He squeezes me close "I love you so much~" he tells me as he spends his efforts pleasuring me. I kiss his cheek before crying out and cumming right then and there. I lean on him satisfied as he takes his time to cum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dark pov.</b>
</p><p>Being a day sleeper there are a few obstacles to spending time with my nephews, but I always find the good movies to show them a bit above their age. I do talk to the parents I'm not going to negate their control. And I ain't stupid enough to show Jurassic park, or horror films in general. I was debating on suggesting I show them Gremlins but with Vaati being both younger and having PTSD... yeah no.</p><p>I had popcorn made with Vaati's odd request to use the noodle flavoring instead of the normal types of powder used on popcorn. Due to how big the packet was all three of the popcorn buckets had to have it. I taught Vaati my powder trick to keep the bottom clean, by mixing the powder into the melted butter. That way it doesn't just fall to the bottom.</p><p>I had them already in the pull out bed with a blanket that can easily be washed once we're done. Vaati is hugging that bat plushie sitting in the bed after Ravio took them for a walk so they be a bit easier to settle down. I get them some cups of diluted ginger ale, not by much but it is diluted so they don't get a sugar rush like the last time Majora was here.</p><p>I give Vaati his popcorn sitting down beside him as Majora already has his hand on the remote. I put on Kipo, not quite a movie but being a Preteen show it fits, We'll be watching it over the week already having gotten to the middle of the season. I think that it might be possible for Vaati to connect and understand Wolf having come from abuse.</p><p>Vaati already really likes how they have given to characters a nice red shade of eyes. And how they aren't evil, red eyes are very rare in both fiction and real life, but it's near impossible to find one that isn't evil or some kind of monster. I know it's not meant to be realistic considering that the other half black character has pink eyes but it's still very nice that Wolf and her father do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Link pov.</b>
</p><p>Putting them in the car Vaati keeps on drifting off. Dark told me that he had a nightmare and because he was the closest to Shadow and Blue he kinda latched on. It was 6 am and Vaati didn't fall asleep until after Dark left for work at 10 a clock. We don't even know when Vaati actually woke up either. So he will be napping through the car ride to say the least.</p><p>Assuming Majora doesn't talk everyone's ears off. He slept great last night and is cheerful to say the least. He's talking to one of his imaginary friends or hallucination right now in fact. Apparently this Skull kid is right on the front seat with his two fairy pals. It's sweet but Majora isn't the most aware of his volume. So he can get to be way too loud. Exactly what we don't need.</p><p>Leaving the city limits I thank the stars that they added two lanes before me and Dark moved here. Originally there were only two lanes for the main entrance from the south but it needed three for years so thankfully they eventually added the two new lanes. There isn't exactly public transportation that goes between cities so that has to be done by car or much more expensive bus. Most people drive and Vaati and Majora are far too young to go without an adult anyways.</p><p>"So what are you two talking about?" I ask from my seat a bit bored and curious. </p><p>"He's telling me about how in another world you were known as the Hero of Time," Majora tells me seemingly enamoring me. </p><p>"Well that sounds interesting, how exactly did I get that title?" I ask him hearing him giggle a bit. </p><p>"Well apparently you were raised by a tree in a forest where only children lived," he starts explaining before going into this elaborate story.</p><p>"You'd make a good writer," I tell him after he gets to the bit about the princess sending me back in time; to warn her father with proof in order to stop the original attack. </p><p>"What makes you think that?" He asks kicking the air just barely missing the seat. </p><p>
  <b>Majora pov.</b>
</p><p>I know uncle Link doesn't believe anything that I tell him. He thinks it's all made up by my mind. But I believe it and they aren't telling me to do anything bad. Or how I should live my life in general. Though I don't talk much with anyone other then Skull kid, Tatl and Teal. So I don't know what the other people are like. At least I know Skull isn't trying to pull me into a cult.</p><p>Skull really doesn't like the Happy Mask Sales Man. And he isn't exactly respected by anyone just tolerated. So he isn't getting away with whatever Vio was talking about right before we went to visit my uncle's. So he just needs to be avoided, especially during his temper tantrums. He tends to snap at him, and he is usually missing something afterwards and hurt in some way.</p><p>Link pulls over breaking me from my thoughts. Skull and the fairies are gone, sometimes they just disappear unless it's that mask. It left not disappeared. It didn't just appear either. It came down from the moon. I'm not sure when it became visible but it both came down from the moon and went back up. Assuming it didn't stop mid way, it doesn't act normal. My other hallucinations can't affect things that aren't me.</p><p>Link picks Vaati up "Come on, we're having lunch and taking a break from the road," he tells me going to my side of the car. I unbuckle myself as he opens the door for me. I come out still thinking about that mask. Why is it so different. My parents don't believe in lying to me, worst case they skip out on details, but it's the first time they've been worried about other people's safety.</p><p>Going into the MacDonald's Link has Vaati and I grab a table. "What do you want?" He asks while Vaati just starts to wake up. </p><p>"Could I get a burger?" I ask as Vaati snaps awake. </p><p>"What are you talking about?..." Vaati asks anxious and uncomfortable. "What would you like to eat? We're at MacDonalds," Link explains. </p><p>"I will only eat meat if it's from a chicken," that's all Vaati says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of an age up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>It's been obvious for awhile that Sheik has entered puberty. I'm so glad that I only have to explain the pure Hell that Sheik has to go through. Not have to deal with a lot of doctors to know what to expect. And most importantly not go through it. I got the easy mode of puberty and even that was a nightmare. So having extreme mode on ain't something I want to deal with second hand.</p><p>Majora is turning 11 soon and he is still such a sweet kid. He still makes art pieces for blind people. We sell them online and for being 10 he's making some decent cash. And we might be able to push him into grade 6 work. Or have him skip a grade next year if we can't manage this year. He does the work and does great when he goes to the actual school for tests.</p><p>Vaati is doing grade five work along with Majora, he'd be in grade four had he stayed in the normal schooling. We've found out a few things out raising him. One all animals seem to have an unnatural bond with him. Two chickens are an exception to that, and he is convinced they are pure evil. Three he is the most accurate little thing when it comes to the weather.</p><p>We had a few more run ins with the mask. Majora doesn't let us stay with him. Green thinks that Majora figured out from what we told him about the original Majora that the mask can only be there if he's alive. So he sneaks off we call the police right away and they find him in horrible conditions and have to take him to the hospital. We got a few abuse accusations but the proof always lands in our favor.</p><p>We got a cat. Her name is Twilight and she follows Vaati everywhere. She's a fluffy black cat. A white heart on her stomach. She's always cuddling him the second he sits down. Purring at any attention given. Majora is honestly really jealous, so we're thinking we might get him a pet, but it's always the weird ones that he clings to. Not so much birds, but reptiles and ferrets. I'm leaning to the snakes but it will probably be a ferret. Green has a fear of snakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>Dispute being 10 I still look like I'm eight sometimes even coming off as seven. I lost the illusion that I'm ever going to be tall awhile ago. It's not how my biology works and I didn't get enough food growing up. Vio's explained to me why those matter so much when we're growing. At least it means that I don't have to worry about people teasing me about being too old for plushies.</p><p>That and being home schooled. The biggest reason being that it's still my old school I'd be sent too. Red remembers that day he met my teacher. I don't really remember that day honestly but I remember being scared. I was always scared of her. She yelled at me a lot, I'm sure she would have hit me quite a few times if she was allowed to. Either way Red wouldn't let me go even if I wanted to.</p><p>I squeeze Batti remembering what little that I can. I don't have many clear memories but there are a few I don't think I'll ever forget. It was a kid's birthday and they were required to give everyone a piece of the cake he brought. At recess I was just sitting in the corner eating mine. It was the only food I had that day. A group of boys including the birthday boy started bullying me. I ignored it but they got physical and I lost the only food I had that day. Only after the teacher told me to stop lying about it did I think about stealing food.</p><p>I remember strange things too. A man in the park staring at me. It wasn't a sick look either. Just disbelief like I somehow was an alien that only he could see. But it had longing in it. Not perverted but like I looked like someone he once knew. I ended up getting lost one day, he let me use his phone to contact my parents and told me where we were. They seemed to know him but not like him.</p><p>Green says there's somethings I'm just not ready to know. These things aren't the typical things either. They tell me all the details about how babies are made. What will be happening to my body in a few years etc. But these things seem to be related to the supposed person I used to be. I know they were murdered but they seem reluctant to show other details.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>A while ago we had to make a deal with Vaati. Because he would just go into the corner whenever we took him to the home school meet ups; he would immediately nest in the corner and barely even talk to his brother. So the deal was he had to join some sort of activity that meet up once a week and we'd leave him alone. He chose ballet and told the teacher he didn't want anyone knowing he was a boy.</p><p>We checked he doesn't identify as a girl, nor any other in between status. He is completely cisgender, no matter how girly he is. He just knew that all the girls would want a dance partner. And that he'd end up just tossing them all class. So yeah he told one of them his full name is Vaaith which is a lie but he's turned it into a nickname.</p><p>He now needs a dress for a tea party because he doesn't want to wear the leotard again. I'm pretty sure that at some point I'm going to end up buying him a training bra. He is disturbingly determined to as a cisgender male convince these girls that he's a girl and he ain't doing it to be sexual. He's doing it only to get out of the bad parts of ballet.</p><p>Majora has tried joining many different  clubs but we keep running into issues with him. First we tried boys scouts. He actually wanted to be a brownie, but it's still a girl only thing. He cried for an hour about that, after we explained that they do almost the exact same things. Then it was soccer. He somehow got stuck in a tree in that one. During the game with no one noticing, until he had been up there for half an hour.</p><p>So we just drop him off around other kids and let him play with his modified dolls. He likes making monsters out of chibi dolls you can never remember the name to. He's gotten good at it too even being able to sell one he didn't like. A lot of people are starting to judge us for how old he is. I don't care about their opinions but he really does need to go to an older play group.</p><p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Vaati is incredibly capable when he wants to be. However he doesn't like anything that can be shown really. Ballet is the only physical thing he's willing to do. He hates clubs and isn't in normal schooling, he will literally bite people if they don't listen to the no touching rule. Not where contact can't be helped more at the meetings he's signed up for. He actually had to be transferred because of his first teacher kept forgetting. He broke skin. She was nice about it, but it was best to take Vaati somewhere else.</p><p>So it's amazing seeing how the little demon jump across the stage like a feature. He's apparently the best dancer the teacher has, though they maybe exaggerating. Pulling the same trick the couch did in Stick It. Vaati's definitely talented at the very least and shows consistent growth.</p><p>I honestly was a little surprised that he didn't pick gymnastics. After all the two are both very physically demanding, and Sheik is in gymnastics. It's clear that Vaati really likes them, and they could grow to love each other given the right circumstances. He did indeed know Sheik was in the local center as we had picked them up a few times from it. Vaati even got to see them practice.</p><p>Vaati hates both of the uniforms though. He likes wearing sweats for one thing. Maybe that's why he chose ballet, because at least during practice he can pretty much wear anything. He only has to wear the uniform(s) twice per performance. Once during the dress rehearsal and once during the actual performance. Gymnastics is all leotard all the time. He's a smart kid and one that doesn't care what others think.</p><p>They are apparently doing their next show with the only ballet group that has a decent number of males. They want the best females to be paired with male dancers. There's a 95% chance Vaati gets one of those parts. The 5% is they actual realize he's male on his birth certificate and ask him. He doesn't lie often but he always points out that no one has ever questioned if he's not a girl. He didn't start this lie, he just used it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sheik pov.</b>
</p><p>Being both has always been a part of my identity to be honest. But society doesn't want me to be both. Most people who are non-binary or genderfluid just go to their biological bathroom and change room. Normal trans people just try to get their schools to let them into their true gender's change room. My case is rare and difficult being both means their isn't one that plays to my identity or genitals.</p><p>Restrooms are a lot easier I go to the closest one. Changing rooms especially when at school or anywhere where they assign lockers are the tricky ones. Because I have to commit to whatever one I get stuck in. So I get the same bullshit conversation every year. So taking a break from everyone thinking I'm a girl cause I choose the better groomed crowd to suffer with.</p><p>Seeing Majora makes things a little better. Especially when you realize the kid is either going to be the most sexual person alive or asexual. It's an all or nothing roll with that boy and we'll probably discover which one it is with him in a dress and pin up shoes. He's still trying to make money by making art for the blind. He'd do great if the said blind was looking for art.</p><p>Vaati took some time to adjust to but he's nice even if he is very strange. He's definitely relaxed with the staring. I don't think he has any real attachment to his gender honestly. He gets annoyed under normal circumstances but is willing to create a whole alter ego, or lie just in ballet. To be fair due to some unfortunate statistics it does make sense that he would completely lack curves of any sort.</p><p>Mother has been upping my training recently, making it so I need to have specific plans to do inconsequential tasks, with a high notice rate. That way my skills will always be improving. The problem is the staff and certain students have figured this out, making it a lot harder. Too be honest I'm not certain how much of this I'm doing for me, and how much it is for my mother.</p><p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>Seeing Sheik I smile it's been awhile since they last came over. I've had a crush on them for quite awhile, almost since I first met them. I know they're aware that I like them. I'm pretty sure that fact scares them. I find it fun to mess with them at the very least. They are way too stable about everything getting them to squirm a little makes it clear they aren't dead yet.</p><p>They are also the only ones who know that I occasionally meet with this old guy. Not sexual of course I met him by chance a few years back and they knew my past incarnation. Had it not been for the fact he guessed my name and me over hearing my parents talk about how I can't end up like the first me. I'd assume the logical he's a pedo.</p><p>How I met him was rather simple. My O bāchan had taken us to the park. She got distracted Majora had an incident I tried to follow him and got lost. I got spotted by the man. I was going to run. He told me he was going to pass me his phone so I could call the cops or my parents. He never made any move to get close to me and just looked at me in awe. Met him again at the park a few weeks later and asked him why. I'll be meeting up with him again soon.</p><p>Snapping back to the present Sheik's here. I go up to them testing just how silent I have become since I started ballet. They look at me startled after a moment but soon relax. Just in time for Majora to pounce them. I laugh a little at that. "Pretty soon you're going to be to big for that Majora" it's pretty rare that I call him brother. </p><p>He laughs like always and starts asking about how his new dress looks.</p><p>I'm pretty sure he's going to come out as non-binary at some point. It's like he completely doesn't understand the idea that gender brings up ideas of what it should mean. Not like he thinks it's stupid or why people think that way. It's more like he lacks the ability to understand that people see skirt and think girl. He doesn't get that people identify with gender. The words masculine and feminine I swear turns off his ability to understand anything that's being said to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>Sitting across from the giant I have my MacDonald fries and have today's questions all planned out. Ganondorf has a burger and fries. "So how are you're parents?" He asks taking a drink of Fanta. </p><p>"They are doing well, my O bāchan tried to break into the house so she could grab some sugar. It would have been quicker and easier to go to the store, it is in fact 24/ 7 for her 2 am ass," I tell him remembering the holes in the cabinets.</p><p>"Why did you treat the first like shit?" I ask him remembering how my parents reacted the first time they saw him. They called him an asshole that would hurt me. </p><p>"I liked him, romantically. I refused to accept to myself that I could like a guy and hated that he was debating leaving the group we had. So I forced him to be an ass to keep him from being able to leave and directly was an ass because I was trying to convince myself I didn't like him,"</p><p>I take a few fries thinking over his answer. People are so fucking stupid. Why the fuck would someone be into getting bullied. It gets people's attention by making them hate you. So why is it so many guys think that, that's the way one gets another's attention. Probably because instead of telling them off for the stupid act it's all 'boys will be boys'.</p><p>"How did you respond to the death of first?" No one says much about how they responded to the event so it's difficult to find any information about it. </p><p>"I finally realized that I loved them. That he had been suffering because of me. How if I had just treated him better he would have just gone to school that day. That he could have been alive if I had been there for him." Ganondorf goes on regret filling his voice.</p><p>"How did first die. I know who died but I don't know how it happened," I ask, it has something to do with Majora's hallucinations and a specific one of them. But only my family knows the hallucination part of it. </p><p>"He hadn't come to school they went to a park near his house. They went off trail and ran into something that no one quite knows what it was. It crushed their entire neck to less than the spine and impaled him on a tree afterwards...." So that's why they didn't tell me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>I write down the last few myths we found. We've been having Majora drawing it as many times as possible. Because who knows what little detail could show us where to look. We've doing everything we can to hunt down the source of this thing. I can only hope that the mask is from this world and not the other world that Skull kid tells Majora about. If it's from this other world we have no way of finding a to destroy it.</p><p>"I've been looking into Ancient African cultures and myths but there's a few big problems." Vio tells me crossing out some online myths. </p><p>"What?" I ask really not wanting to hear it. </p><p>"Two words. Oral tradition. Only recently have they started writing these myths down so what isn't just lost to the imperial may not be access-able in any way  out side of their specific regions," He tells me groaning.</p><p>"It's like whenever we get close to finding a dead fucking end another wall we have to climb just to eliminate a straw of hay to find that fucking needle. We can't lose them again. Not Majora, not Vaati, we can't even risk others children with that thing." I start to rant absolutely terrified at the idea of losing him a second time. </p><p>"I know, we just need to keep trying. It's not fair but this is the card we were dealt," Vio tells me hugging me.</p><p>Every myth we can find involving masks we have read and examined. We've contacted elders and translators making inquiries about them. But none of them have this devil mask. None of them have only one can see it. Nothing about it following the victim for 72 hours while making ticking noises. We got nothing relating to Majora's Mask.</p><p>We hear a creek from behind the door. It's pretty late 9:57 in fact. Vio slowly approaches it finding Vaati. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Vio asks tired while crouching down. </p><p>"I think I have a right to know what you are talking about and how it involves my brother," Vaati argues getting a sigh from Vio. </p><p>"You do but not tonight okay, it's way too late, and you need to be getting up early if you want Green to take you to Heritage Park," Vio tells him guiding him back to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Majora pov.</b>
</p><p>I hum practicing my coloring and shading trying to properly mix the colors. Wax crayons and regular pencil crayons aren't made for blending. At least their affordable, prismacolors the ones made for blending, are really, really expensive, almost two dollars for one depending on where you get them. So I go get the big crayola packs and my parents are willing to get me a prismacolor pack once I'm working at high school level.</p><p>Vio points out where I'm lacking in the drawing and that I need to be starting lighter. Especially where I need to be blending and putting colors right next to each other in like hair highlights. He's good at pointing out a lot of the areas that need improvement even if he can't really tell me how to improve them. I like that he got me the really clear paper so I can do sketches.</p><p>Red's the one that knows how to tell the emotions and colors of the work. He's also the one that helped me stop just using pure bright colors and how to balance it out. Pastel colors tend to bring light happy feelings. To get a dark violent scene in an actual dark environment the keep is deep shadows with thin areas brighter so you can see what's important.</p><p>Shadow is the best in making things easily readable. And how to recognize themes, overall art style to the rest of the piece and so on. The main tricks being in cartoonish styles to have a simple easy to make out color palette, or don't go crazy with different colors all over and do have variation. Recognize the basic shapes used and try to keep to that theme. Make sure the silhouette is clear at the angle you're doing.</p><p>Blue knows the most about anatomy and what the proper body structure of a person is. Like how everyone, DC included, gives Aquaman the wrong body type for a swimmer. They don't have major arm muscle, they for the serious pros often look like their arms are thin compared to their bodies. How characters who fight with magic or similar methods don't need to be overly strong as their fighting style doesn't require it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Combined three chapters again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sheik pov.</b>
</p><p>"It's nice to see you," Vaati tells me giving me a small smile. </p><p>"I'm happy you feel that way, do you know what the plan for the day is?" I ask him knowing it's a sleep over. Majora has been having hallucinations about the creepy Happy Mask Sales Man, so I might just opt to stay in Vaati's room. Assuming that Majora would be okay with that, though most of the time he wants to be alone for his bad ones.</p><p>"We'll be heading out to the movie theater in a moment or two, after the movie (I think it's going to be the latest Halloween film for kids), is done we'll be going for a late dinner as it is what you and me prefer. Shadow is the biggest reason though, he has a doctor's appointment; so he'll be dropped off and picked up by us." Vaati is nice that way they give me a good amount of information with me asking for the basic.</p><p>"So where's Majora right now?" He usually greets me by the door but he's not here right now so part of me is a little concern. Vaati thinks for a second before remembering. </p><p>"He and Red are at the grocery store, we were getting a bit low on a few things. That and Majora really needed to get out of the house for a bit," Vaati informs me writing down something in his note book.</p><p>"Can we braid each other's hair?" Vaati suddenly asks me catching me off guard. </p><p>"What why?" It's not that I'm at all against the idea it just seems a little weird considering we're the only two here with long enough hair to do it. </p><p>"I always see it in sleepovers in any movies and I want to do it. No one else has the hair to do it, and you're my only appropriately aged friend. It doesn't have to be right this second," Vaati tells me rolling his red eyes.</p><p>"Maybe when it gets late, Majora ends up falling asleep whenever he plans not to so it won't make him feel left out," I tell him unable to think of any other affective times we could do it. </p><p>"Alright I'll let him know when he gets back. Which will be in only less than a minute. We got to get taking the groceries in," Vaati says sporting the car in the distance.</p><p>
  <b>Vio </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Originally Red was going to be the one to take the kids with Shadow. But Red needs the day off as he's been under a lot of stress. So I'm taking them, and then Green will take over in the morning. So seeing him I give him a kiss as the kids start packing away groceries. Sheik mainly just taking what we need up to the kitchen as they don't know where everything goes.</p><p>As they finish up Shadow wakes up being that this is massively before his normal alarm. Needless to say that I'll be driving to the theatre and Shadow will only be driving to the doctor's and back to the theatre. They down an energy drink finding that predictably, their body is not a fan of this sudden change. </p><p>"I'll make you a tea and we'll go" I tell him starting the kettle.</p><p>Shadow kisses my cheek as thanks as he goes after the kids to let them know we'll be going in a few moments. I hum getting him a blueberry tea putting in some honey and a swirl of milk. Shadow can't stand cream for whatever reason so we always use normal milk for him. Coming back Shadow sits down just as I'm screwing the lid onto it. </p><p>"You're welcome love" I tell him with a smile.</p><p>He gives me a smile before calling out "we're going now, get your proper shoes on" years ago Vaati wore slippers by mistake once, and he ended up both ripping them to shreds and eating dirt at one point. I can't remember how they made Vaati trip but it is a funny memory. Vaati does find it funny, we all made sure of that before we started joking about it.</p><p>"So who's going to be stuck in the middle of the ride?" Shadow asks as we can hear them doing as told. </p><p>"One will get stuck there while on the way to the theatre, and it will switch on the way back. Sheik will get a window both ways as they are our guest. Vaati may take the middle so that he can be a bit closer to Sheik," I explain grabbing the keys.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>Shadow </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Yawning again Vio mentions just how happy he is that he took the wheel from me. I was thankfully fully awake for driving to the doctor's and back but not enough to continue. In the mirror I can just barely see Sheik nod to Vio's comment. </p><p>"You really should be catching a few minutes of shut eye, while we're in the car," Vio tells me as we pull into the parking lot.</p><p>Vaati comes out from the window seat, his brother coming out a few seconds later. The restaurant isn't busy thank goodness being that we are outside the range of a standard four seat table. After a moment they have a couple tables pushed together. Sheik takes the one closest to a exit just like their mother. Vaati picks the spot next to them as Majora takes the other side of Vaati. Vio takes the middle And I take their left.</p><p>The waiter comes over in a minute after we have already discussed what we'll be ordering. "Have you decided what to order?" He asks as I'm pretty sure Vio has to order a drink for me. Damn I really am struggling to stay awake here. </p><p>"Yeah a water, lemonade, and that should cover the drinks," an can hear Vio tell the worker leaning over me, I feel their lips on my cheek for a second too.</p><p>In a moment I find some garlic buns on the table and a glass of ice water in front of me. As I'm more awake I could go back to that half sleep state, if Majora wasn't talking so loudly. I try to ignore it for a couple minutes bit just can't. I sigh leaning onto Vio's shoulder, the food will probably take a bit. I feel Vio's eyes shift on to me, before he starts glancing from me to the kids and back again to me.</p><p>He speaks in his soft bit firm tone for Majora. "Could you be a little quieter, Shadow needs some rest and you're starting to shift up in volume?" I can tell that Majora's eyes flicker between the two of us quietly saying an apology before continuing at whatever they were discussing before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati </b>
  <b>pov.</b>
</p><p>Humming in victory I undo Sheik's braid. They tense up automatically and it makes sense considering they have had it in a braid since before I met them. Obviously not the same exact braid as it would be an unsalvageable mess and only braided at the very end if it was. But either their mother Impa or themselves braid it before they ever go out in public. It's not for any religious reasons but it is in fact something they take pretty darn seriously.</p><p>It's far from the only odd thing that Sheik does. They refuse to eat in front of strangers at all. Thank goodness it wasn't busy at all during dinner or they wouldn't have eaten anything. Sheik has also been considering making a face mask to cover their mouth and nose. I can guarantee that they would wear it full time the second that started. Sheik had mentioned feeling weird when people see their face and covering it stops those feelings.</p><p>Getting to Sheik's hair I brush it wanting to do their hair as neatly as possible. I actually know how to do a great number of hair styles which I only use on an average of twice. So I know just how needed straight and clean starting points are. It's also nice to just take in the fact that Sheik is the one letting me do this, I know that speaks volumes to how much Sheik trusts me.</p><p>And- oh dear goddesses. Sheik's hair has princess curls. I stare at it for a second remembering all the cartoon princesses I've ever seen. And how many of them look like they have exact same hair style Sheik has right now. Their hair is absolutely gorgeous, with coming just off their head soft curls, getting tighter as it goes down. Though makes the duel sexed teen seem just female and very royal. If not for their red eyes many directors would want them to star as a princess.</p><p>Sheik stiffens up for a moment getting me back to the task of braiding their hair. I get to work dividing it into three equally sized. Starting with the left I put the strand in the middle. Then taking the right strand and putting it in between the over two. Just following the basic pattern of right strand in, left strand in, and repeat. Sheik seems to have relaxed as I keep the braid nice and tight.</p><p>
  <b>Sheik pov.</b>
</p><p>Being that there is a thunderstorm and mother has raised me to always to alert. I wake up at four am. I look up to see that I'm not the only one awake. Vaati is staring out the window from his bed. He's not under the covers he's just sitting on top of it. That's probably why the window is open. Vaati looks at me for a moment before they shift back to watching the storm and move over on the bed.</p><p>I get up and sit next to them as we watch the lightning for a moment. I quietly count the seconds one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six Mississippi. The thunder that woke me strikes again. For every rough second it is one fifth of a mile, meaning it's 1.2 miles away. Now converting that to kilometres that would be 1.9 km. So the storm is almost 2 kms away from us.</p><p>"You know some of them really aren't real," Vaati states out of the blue. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" I know it isn't the lightning or thunder. Vaati both knows too much about storms, and has a habit of going through his entire train of thought and drops only his current thought without context. Vaati hums for a moment, he sometimes never answers or takes a moment to.</p><p>"Majora's hallucinations" Vaati says as the light of the lightning hits the walls of the room. </p><p>"Isn't all of it not supposed to be real?" I ask raising an eye brow. I've always known something was up with Majora's condition but I've always been neutral in my belief of them. If Majora says they're I'll bite and listen, as it technically is possible, however unlikely. But I'm not investing any belief or disbelief into these claims. I have told and explained it to Majora of course.</p><p>"No most of them are real in a way. I've seen things just slightly move without anything touching it. I have check for tricks but there has yet to be one. They are also consistent in how he describes who he is with. The Fairies Tatl, Teal, and Skull kid bump into things. The Happy Mask Sales Man can cause floor boards to creak and isn't consistent to anyone's walking style. However inconsistent characters that normally only share a name between visits can't cause anything to change. He also learns a lot about people he has never even met because of this," Vaati explains as the storm starts to die off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>Majora's talking to another actual hallucination. I can usually guess by him not knowing them until now. Him feeling less secure but not in danger as they don't follow any form of logic. They can go from being a woman to a rampaging rhino. They can be an acid trip. Or zombies, there's been an inappropriate amount of zombie dreams and hallucinations, for someone that other than trailers, only plays plants vs zombies.</p><p>He told me about how the real ones follow logic, after one of the fakes scared him pretty bad. The Skull Kid, and Tatl, Teal, are almost always together. Skull kid will either be grounded or able to jump around to crazy lengths and heights. Tatl and Teal will fly all over but can get exhausted after doing it and take a rest. They don't suddenly change all their behaviours. If there is a change there's a reason to it.</p><p>Vio also figured out about the fake vs real ones a long time ago. He recorded in the notes, which he doesn't share, but I figured it out so I'm sorta an outliner to this all. That and Majora is close and probably okay with Vio telling anyone, Vio would consider why and why he shouldn't tell someone. But when he takes his meds, the fakes all stop, however the real ones would either be hurt about the meds or very pissed. So we chose not to add more things to worry about. So Majora doesn't take prescriptions, unless he's trying out a new one.</p><p>Getting up I go to the kitchen hoping Red didn't just make eggs for himself. "Red?" I ask getting his attention, but hoping he doesn't make me talk more. </p><p>"I made three so you can have one" Red tells me going over to the cabinet to grab a couple plates and forks. I separate the eggs with the flipper so they are the usual amount Red gives me.</p><p>"Do you think it would be a bad idea to bake cookies for Majora's and yours, meeting next week. I'm just really into the idea of baking right now and I don't know why" Red tells me taking his two eggs with him to the table. </p><p>"I really like your cookies, but you would probably need to make a list of all the potential allergies, it might have been exposed to who knows what," I explain my thoughts to him. </p><p>"Thank you I've been waiting too long, to just do things," Red kisses my head as reward.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sheik pov.</b>
</p><p>In my health class our teacher asked us to ask our parents about our birth, and what led up to it. My mother adopted me, so I most likely got the longest answer out of all of them. There were facts that I already knew about before going into this. I knew who my birth mom was, if I asked I could quickly find my birth dad, but I don't think he really matters for me. So I got the story down now.</p><p>My mom had known Zelda from college, it was my mom's last semester, on Zelda's first. But they became friends, in two years Zelda contacted mom for help. Zelda saw mom as someone who she could cut out if things went wrong, but still get help from. She broke up with her boyfriend a week before finding out she was pregnant. Mom was happy to help her with this.</p><p>It started with mom asking a basic question. Can you raise a kid, mentally, physically, and financially? That was a no, she hadn't finished college out, could not emotionally support a child, and lacked the proper support network. So raising me had been eliminated very quickly from the list of options. Zelda made sure Mom knew to keep this just between the two of them, at least until everything was figured out.</p><p>Next question, could she carry me to term. As in she would not have any problems physically carrying me, other than the standard issues. That was a yes. Would her being pregnant interfere with her life too much. That one was a lot closer to not passing but it was another yes. Did she want an abortion, as in if you're having one, the earlier it happens the better. She took a week to answer. No, it just didn't feel right.</p><p>My mom asked a bit later if Zelda would be okay with her adopting me. Explaining that she did want to be a mother, was in a good place to support one, that she was aromantic and asexual. So if she could adopt me that would likely save her years of waiting on a list to adopt. Zelda took two weeks to give an answer, she was comfortable with it. Mom let her know that if she needed or wanted to move in during the pregnancy and recovery she was more than welcome to.</p><p>When they started getting scans, they thought that I was a boy. That belief didn't change anything as my mother has always believed that gender roles and ideas are stupid. But it came to a major shock to everyone that I was intersex. In certain ways I was lucky to have my mom as most new parents would get something removed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sheik pov.</b>
</p><p>Vaati gave me a Valentine. So did Majora but Vaati's, well, a lot more serious about the romance part. While Majora has filled his with pom poms, it can't close and he's been experimenting with adding glitter glue to them. He really enjoys the 'childish' art styles, he's pretty good at them. So when I see his, I just smile and know he's doing it as a way of being friendly.</p><p>Vaati isn't that. He wrote a love poem on his. Not a short one either, it covers the half a page he used for it. He didn't get it from anyone else either. He came up with the poem himself. As it directly references our eyes, and red eyes aren't what one would really consider common. Vaati has red eyes because of just how albino he is, most albinos have light blue, or purplish eyes.</p><p>Vaati also took advantage of Majora's fine pens As well seeing the black silhouette trees and birds. There's faint water colors in pinks and purples. A heart on the cover in purple to pink to red. He clearly took a lot of time in making this. And 100 percent means all of this to be taken romantically, and that honestly instills a fear otherwise foreign to me.</p><p>He even acknowledges exactly why I'm feeling this way.</p><p>
  <em>While I know you don't return</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I do hope you know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That I have seen you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As a falling star</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never were you meant to fall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To the earth we find</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just to be told you </em>
  <em>can't</em>
  <em> be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A star, only a tree or flower</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I hope while you </em>
  <em>don't</em>
  <em> return</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That you will always know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That a star </em>
  <em>doesn't</em>
  <em> take </em>
  <em>cue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You don't have to scar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As a star </em>
  <em>never</em>
  <em> truly falls</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So </em>
  <em>don't</em>
  <em> feel inclined</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You </em>
  <em>don't</em>
  <em> have to flee</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You </em>
  <em>don't</em>
  <em> need to be scoured</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you </em>
  <em>don't</em>
  <em> feel </em>
  <em>for</em>
  <em> me what I feel for you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know it must feel wrong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know you're </em>
  <em>too</em>
  <em> young, myself </em>
  <em>even</em>
  <em> younger</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yet I still want romance</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I have to wait</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can wait</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you never want </em>
  <em>me</em>
  <em> I'll live</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I </em>
  <em>can't</em>
  <em> help but feel that</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Red and </em>
  <em>red</em>
  <em> are meant to see each other</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For who else can we see </em>
  <em>and</em>
  <em> have see us back</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>"Vaati we need to get going," I tell my child who's still working on his social work. He's been having a couple issues with that lately. I've been planning on helping him once we get back. We have an agreement over his hair, he can grow it out as long as he wants, as he takes care of it. Doesn't get split ends which it has yet to do. However he wants bangs and none of us know how to cut bangs. So we take him about bi yearly to the hair dresser.</p><p>Majora went once, we haven't taken him back as he doesn't know how to sit still with anyone else. That and he doesn't care about it enough for us to pay to get his hair done. So Red will help him dye it and bleach the two highlights he decided he wanted to have. And goes to the park when Vaati is taken.</p><p>Vaati gets up with a sigh. He's getting better with dealing with shifts in schedule. He does in fact have autism. And like expected. We had to make minimum changes and there wasn't any issues. He needs a schedule, that's a good thing to have to begin with. He needs to know when something is changing or happening. Gee respecting a child by telling them what is happening.</p><p>Today he seems like he doesn't want to talk. As in he just doesn't want to talk, he's not in a bad mood or anything, he doesn't want to talk. The reason I make a big deal out of all of these minor things, is because I have dealt with 30 different families whining about how awful their autistic child is. Only one was low functioning, and 27 were very much high functioning. Vaati grabs a picture of the hair he wants and on the side written only touch the bangs.</p><p>So at the moment making a big deal about just how fucking little it takes to raise a child with Autistic, compared to a 'normal' child. Oh your daughter doesn't immediately make eye contact. Too bad. She's fucking two and will make eye contact within a minute of talking. Oh no the world will end because a toddler doesn't make eye contact the second your ass starts throwing your temper tantrum. I'm becoming a real big fan of the idea of neutering humans.</p><p>I am leaning more and more into criminal because at least then I'm suppose to want to bash their heads in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Vio</b> <b>pov</b><b>.</b></p><p>"Vaati we need to get going," I tell my child who's still working on his social work. He's been having a couple issues with that lately. I've been planning on helping him once we get back. We have an agreement over his hair, he can grow it out as long as he wants, as he takes care of it. Doesn't get split ends which it has yet to do. However he wants bangs and none of us know how to cut bangs. So we take him about bi yearly to the hair dresser.</p><p>Majora went once, we haven't taken him back as he doesn't know how to sit still with anyone else. That and he doesn't care about it enough for us to pay to get his hair done. So Red will help him dye it and bleach the two highlights he decided he wanted to have. And goes to the park when Vaati is taken.</p><p>Vaati gets up with a sigh. He's getting better with dealing with shifts in schedule. He does in fact have autism. And like expected. We had to make minimum changes and there wasn't any issues. He needs a schedule, that's a good thing to have to begin with. He needs to know when something is changing or happening. Gee respecting a child by telling them what is happening.</p><p>Today he seems like he doesn't want to talk. As in he just doesn't want to talk, he's not in a bad mood or anything, he doesn't want to talk. The reason I make a big deal out of all of these minor things, is because I have dealt with 30 different families whining about how awful their autistic child is. Only one was low functioning, and 27 were very much high functioning. Vaati grabs a picture of the hair he wants and on the side written only touch the bangs.</p><p>So at the moment making a big deal about just how fucking little it takes to raise a child with Autistic, compared to a 'normal' child. Oh your daughter doesn't immediately make eye contact. Too bad. She's fucking two and will make eye contact within a minute of talking. Oh no the world will end because a toddler doesn't make eye contact the second your ass starts throwing your temper tantrum. I'm becoming a real big fan of the idea of neutering humans.</p><p>I am leaning more and more into criminal because at least then I'm suppose to want to bash their heads in.</p><p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>I make sure I have the picture and instructions just in case like always. Being that I'm very attached to my hair I don't want to end up in a hair salon nightmare. Stylists who don't know Jack shit about dealing with curly hair taking on a curly hair client. To which the ask of an inch off from hair rivaling Rapunzel, is taken to mean pixie cut. No one ever having any idea what an inch is.</p><p>So to avoid any confusion or nightmares. I keep a picture of the bangs I want. A second picture of me with that hair. Written instructions to only cut the bangs. I've been enough times for one of the stylists to recognize me. I like her, if she's available I always get her. She told a costumer she couldn't work with their hair type. Unfortunately the costumer was pretty entitled about it.</p><p>Arriving Vio takes me in "how long to get in for a wash and trim?" He asks going up to the front. </p><p>"Should be under five minutes, who's getting the hair cut?" The receptionist asks having just looked up from her paper work. She looks new. I pass by here a bit more than monthly. I haven't seen her before, and she looks pretty young too.</p><p>I pass her the sheet with the pictures and instructions. She seems a bit annoyed by the method but doesn't say anything about it. "That will be 37 dollars," she answers as I look at Who is working. Katie, please be the one free, I don't trust Gary. Gary tends to do extra. I don't want extra. Vio hands over the money as we taken a seat to ease the wait a tiny bit.</p><p>I get taken to one of the chairs. "Good to see you back again. It's almost like you like our service here," Katie says going behind me. </p><p>"Are you having any luck with your crush?" She asks putting my hair into the basin. I shake me head as she turns on the water. She understands that it's a pretty good indicator that I don't want to talk period. </p><p>"I wish I knew how to get this shade of purple. It would probably be a very popular dye," Katie is just being chatty. The normal stuff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>"So what kind of ice cream do you want?" We normally take out Majora to get craft supplies when Vaati gets his bangs cut, but my mom sent him some supplies a couple weeks ago. So I'm taking him out to get ice cream instead. Majora is more than happy with the change. He's the one that asked if we could still do something and suggested ice cream, plus he's looking pretty happy.</p><p>"Bubble gum" he happily answers the man as I pick chocolate. It comes up to seven dollars after tax. So I have Majora go take a seat while I go fishing in my wallet for the money needed. It's warm out today considering it's only April and Calgary is one of those places winter lasts a whole lot longer. Handing it over I spot Majora stealing a lick from mine.</p><p>He's real good at looking like a deer in headlights. Always over minor stuff, like breaking a vase, or when he was little dropping a jug of milk. You'd think that we beat him over stupid little shit in order for him to get that look. We have of course never striked him in his entire life. After all it's been showed time and time again, that beating children just messes them up.</p><p>We're pretty sure it's just because of his condition and the expected paranoia, not to mention the trauma from the incidents. </p><p>I take a seat beside him and ask "What's the punishment for stealing licks without asking?" </p><p>He sighs giving me his ice cream "They get a whole bite from mine..." he answers while I take it handing his back to him and taking mine back. It's not the most fair way of punishment but it doesn't do any real damage or hurt feelings.</p><p>He's already forgotten all about it and is right back to happily enjoying his own. I never go for big bites after, just enough so he'll notice it. He quickly finishes his up and runs off to play on the playground. He's getting a bit big for all of it so I try to pick odd times so we don't run into little kids. He did accidentally hurt a kid a couple years ago. He apologized repeatedly but we started to really think about when we take him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Today is going to be a pretty difficult day for me. Not because my work today is hard. Not in labour, long hours or paper work. It's the park my now kids died in. The park we lost the original Majora and Vaati that we knew. We never go in there, but it's my job as head of integration planting. I need to see seven fully grown trees being planted into the park.</p><p>From the map they should be far away from the crime scene. I went to it a couple days after the spot was open to the public again. It hurt me to see that tree which the mask used my friend to break. The flowers were oddly colored, due to the blood that they had gotten. So I have warned a couple friends on the team about it just in case.</p><p>I remember Vaati's guardian coming to the school a couple times. He had Alzheimer's, and couldn't remember that Vaati had died. Vio realizing that Vaati had to have known but couldn't say anything unless he wanted to be put back into the system. So he had to take care of himself, his caretaker, plus all the stuff Ganondorf made him do. No wonder he was acting out, with that much pressure.</p><p>The first three spots aren't to difficult to do, the holes for them were dug yesterday. So we just need to get the trees in and rebury them in. After checking to make sure wildlife aren't in the holes of course. They're natively found trees but a couple years ago a bunch of the trees got sick and died. Now we know the issue is gone be need to put in trees.</p><p>I'm not really paying attention to where we are going. I'm just following the rest of the crew. Most have figured out that something is wrong with me today. But either respect or awkwardness no one approaches me about what's wrong. But something must have been wrong with the map I was given. Because that's the log that was broken. I feel heavy tears start to fall down my cheeks before I end up running off.</p><p>---</p><p>So it turns out there had been a last minute change due to one of the original sites had too many roots. So someone had suggested the site as a way of changing the site and the memories with it. Someone either forgot to email it to me, or there was a glitch, typo, just something, but regardless I wasn't contacted. So I had to see the spot my kids' original lives were murdered.</p><p>So I'm seeing one of Vio's colleagues. It should just be a couple sessions. Vio admitted to me that he's been planning on going into full time on criminal psychology. So today has been a lot in every possible way. Blue was going to be coming to pick Vio and me up after he finishes late. Blue suggested we go on a date to take my mind off of the recent events.</p><p>So it's been less than a week since the incident and I'm on a date. Blue choose Red Lobster, he admitted that he wanted to take me to Olive Garden as I've always liked the place. But there's also only one in the city, and it's popular, it's the point between fancy and casual. There's two Red Lobsters, so while it doesn't hit same, it's a whole lot easier to get into, and is around that point of fancy and casual.</p><p>At least their biscuits are delicious. Blue lets me take the first basket completely to myself. Vio says I'm eating my feelings but I just can't bring myself to care about that. I don't mind having a pound or two extra for a bit. Blue tries making jokes, some of them I laugh at, others I just can't laugh at. "Green, it's just a location... please just for the evening could you try to forget about it?" He asks, I guess I've been dragging his mood down with mine.</p><p>"I'll try..." I really do hope I can forget about it. Locations always bring back memories. </p><p>"Green... do you really want to stay in Calgary?..." I look up at him shocked that he's saying that. We've lived here our entire life. </p><p>"What are you saying?" Well my mind is long off my earlier incident. </p><p>"Impa's planning on moving, Vancouver, it's a much more athletic city, and she's not comfortable with Sheik continuing school here. I don't think Calgary is the best place for ours either...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>To Blue's day</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blue</b>
  <b> pov.</b>
</p><p>Entering work I notice that the kids daycare is closed. Is going to be having renovations soon and then the dance, yoga rooms, then upstairs and finally the downstairs. The staff rooms and lobby will probably be ignored for another two years. Well maybe not the lobby. I just hope we don't do another invite your friends advertising campaign. Management always wants more people we don't have room for.</p><p>I double check my schedule to see who I'm training today. Robert Jones. I'm honestly not a huge fan of him. He's not in any way a bad client. But he and three of his buddies always drive here, park their cars (a total of four) carpool to work leaving three in the parking lot and work out when they finish work. We have almost no parking here. And half of the parking is taken up by staff.</p><p>Going through the routine of his leg day he tells me that he will be dropping his membership as he's having a kid. I tell him that's good that he's making more time to care for his wife while she's going through a rough and important time. He mentions that he was worried about me pushing him to stay. I didn't say it but I just don't care enough, I have more than enough clients honestly.</p><p>Going into the plastic fold up chair of staff room I'm honestly relieved. Robert's parking habits are annoying, Josh, who was after him is just annoying, nails on chalkboard annoying. To describe it: as a kid he was diagnosed with something and everyone after that refused to ever discipline or tell him off for his shit behavior. I wish he was the one cancelling.</p><p>"You seem irritable," Impa comments taking out her bento box. Red always loves the aesthetic of those things. He never fills our like a bento box thank the goddesses. </p><p>"Yeah, my least favorite client, anything new with you?" I ask putting my soup in the microwave. </p><p>"I'm planning on moving to Vancouver," I nearly choke on my own spit hearing that. </p><p>"Why?" I say once I can</p><p>"I am not dealing with the constant Conservative lies and how they constantly take any public health and education money to give to the leaving oil companies. Vancouver is also much better and interested in personal trainers. So I believe it best to move," Impa explains in her no nonsense ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>I go out into the hallway, to find Blue in the lobby. I sigh going over to him happy to be finished with my work. I would hug him or even kiss him but some of the people here have issues with it, most often due to loneliness. So I at least exit the building now before doing anything. Yet another reason I'm thinking about doing criminal psychology full-time.</p><p>Going into the car I smile seeing that they picked up some biscuits. So at least I'll get that for going through two extra appointments today. "So how was your date?" I ask as Blue starts driving. </p><p>"It was good..." Green says a little bit quiet at the end. </p><p>"Really you don't sound like it was," I comment looking between the two of them. </p><p>"We just have something we should discuss at home" Green brushes me off as much ad he can.</p><p>I frown trying to think about what it could be. It's clearly a very tense issue. It can't be about the kids, they can't exactly get in trouble at school. And I would be called for a medical issue as I am the legal parent. Nor would it be an emergency with anyone else as I'm an emergency contact. They definitely want all of us to be together to discuss it. Maybe not the kids.</p><p>Pulling up I look at my phone saying Red was just making some dessert and will warm up some leftovers for everyone instead of cooking. That's fair. Going into the house I can smell that Vaati added garlic to whatever he was given, lately he's been using a lot of it. "We have eggs, one thing of spaghetti and some fried rice, any of that interest you?" He calls down to me as Green and Blue have eaten already.</p><p>"Fried rice," I call up going into our bedroom to change out of my work clothes. I notice that Vaati is heading downstairs where Majora is already watching a movie. They must have texted either Shadow or Red about needing to all talk. So I guess we're doing that right away. I switch into some leggings and grab Green's comfortable dress shirt before heading back out.</p><p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Putting a cobbler on the table seemed to very much lighten the mood. I don't know what happened from this morning when Green and Blue went to work. Now they and Vio who was picked up by them today came back in a dead serious downward attitude. And it has now spread to the newly awoken Shadow. He doesn't even know what's happening, as I've been in earshot the whole time he's been awake.</p><p>"So anyone care to tell me what happened to put everyone in this mood?" I half sass, the other half very, very serious. Vio looks to the other two for a response. Judging by his face he also doesn't know what's happening either. I did get the text that we needed to talk before he got off of work, about eight minutes I think, so I guess they didn't tell him in the car.</p><p>Blue looks at the table sighing before looking up and answering "Impa is moving to the Greater Vancouver area, I think it might be a good idea to move as well." Well that is pretty serious but it's making me wonder how the Hell it caused this mood. "She told me earlier today. It's going to be about seven months from now, and that she's looking into Sheik's biological family's medical history."</p><p>"So what are her reasons for wanting to move. That you clearly understand and agree with enough for you to consider moving as well?" Vio pulls out a chart splitting it in half. I really hate when he does this it feels like he's turning it into one of his sessions. </p><p>"Our provincial government, think about it, they lie and lie so plainly sight, but nothing ever happens because they blame it on everyone trying to fix it. The one time people actually voted for decades of damage and oil favoring out, they went right back to voting for them. So I don't want our kids going through that." Blue responds, Vio putting a small note down.</p><p>"If we do move, it needs to before either of them start going through high school. It will mess with their education for a while if we make such a big move. Messing with that point of their education would only screw them over, so that gives us a few years to do this," Green puts in and Vio puts a note on each side for it. </p><p>"What about furniture? Three beds and two couches aren't exactly easy to move long distances, and replacing them costs money," I put in, I'm not really against it for say, just cautious about it.</p><p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>"If we move we wouldn't have to worry about Vio's mom trying to teach Vaati anymore disturbing lessons, and while it would disrupt their education, it's flexible as we're the ones teaching them. Majora is also outgrowing his bed so his bed could automatically be cut out of the moving costs." I honestly would like to move, I would rather be by the ocean. I also don't have to worry about how much of my taxes are going to dying oil corporations.</p><p>"I believe that my company has a couple offices in the Greater Vancouver Area so at least we shouldn't have to worry about my job. Vio is wanting to change into criminal psychology fully so he could switch when we move. Blue will be more than able to get a new job there. Shadow is still an experienced tattoo artist so he shouldn't have too many worries." Green puts in taking a slice of the cake.</p><p>"Okay those are both good points, but the bed point would require us moving in less than three months, so that point isn't going to last long enough to be useful. So if we are just going to get them new beds I want those beds to last them to adulthood," Red points out taking his own slice. It seems people are finally eating it.</p><p>"It seems none of us are actually against us moving and overall want to. We will need to be telling the two about us moving, and we need to find a solid time for us to move, and get rid of what we can in order to make it easier to." Vio is already eating his own cake, thinking over a point before he continues.</p><p>"I'll be the one looking for a house. I will be picking one with a death in it as those make them a lot cheaper. It would also make it more likely for them to be old enough for there to be a proper kitchen as less and less places actually have them. No we won't be telling Majora about someone dying in the place, nor are we going to tell my parents that we are moving at all. Green will be the one to approve of what I pick out," he always seems to shy away from just leading the group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Majora pov.</b>
</p><p>If I use glitter glue on the lake that should give it the shimmer I want it to have. The issue is how do I get it on. Because I'm admittedly not the most aware of what I do with my hands and have gotten glue, and paint on a lot of things I shouldn't of. So Red has given me the rule that I'm not allowed to finger paint unless I'm outside in grubs, and get hosed off. It's winter.</p><p>I know why it's a rule but it sucks because being able to work outside is nearly never. It's most often too cold to turn on the house, and normally rains when it is warm enough. I also can't use a paint brush because this is glue and I don't have any bad brushes that can work. Maybe I can get a Q-tip and use that?</p><p>Yeah that seems like the best solution. I get up going over to the stairs to go to the upstairs bathroom where we keep them. I should probably grab at least three so if one stops working from the glue, I don't have to go back up. I'm hoping the stuff doesn't end up fluffing up like cotton candy or get stuck on my lake.</p><p>Going up the stairs my parents quiet down right away. I wonder what they don't want me hearing. They only do this if me and Vaati aren't suppose to know something. They usually tell us after the thing they're hiding has been dealt with. Or they are talking about the Majora and Vaati before us. Sheik has spied on them doing that once, said they couldn't really make any sense out of it.</p><p>I don't get how we're connected to those two dead people. My parents have always said that we shouldn't have to deal with it. But won't tell us what 'it' is. I know it has to do with me and that mask. They always take Vaati out to Banff or Edmonton when I see it and get hurt. They say that they're going to deal with it. They're probably talking about it again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Skull Kid pov.</b>
</p><p>I don't get it. They don't know what happened to them when they were bigger. They don't seem to remember our friendship from before either. We used to sneak out into the yard and later the park in the middle of the night. We once ran into an owl and it flew off knocking him over as it did. He got all sorts of small scratches on his back when he fell.</p><p>His favorite cookies were chocolate chip because it was the only recipe that his mom knew. But they are now Red's triple chocolate recipe. He looks at me oddly whenever I mention them or her. He said that she was dead. But I saw her a couple months back when I was wondering around a superstore across time. He started getting upset after I kept asking him what did he mean he didn't have a mom.</p><p>I know something happened to him when he was bigger. But I was in the forest when it happened. We were playing in some field and it was almost summer. Then there was these little flickers of I don't know but the colors and lights kept on changing when that was happening. Then we were sudden by a house in the middle of winter.</p><p>Tatl kept on saying that those weird letter number things that these humans use were saying it was years later. She said that Majora would be an adult and would have a job instead of school. But when Teal found them they were a little baby. They couldn't even talk for over a year. That wasn't very fun at all, and he still hasn't told me what happened.</p><p>They are much more fun now that they aren't going to school and can play with me a lot more. I like their art, it's a lot shinier than all those snooty pieces I saw in that museum. His brother Vaati is even smaller than he was before and they were pretty small. I told him once that Vaati was older than him and he laughed saying no he was the older brother.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>"Want to go through your lesson a bit early?" Vio comes in asking me. Majora is in his room and won't be getting a lesson today as he's running a fever. </p><p>"Sure, just let me get my stuff out," I woke up early to watch the thunderstorm this morning. </p><p>"I'll get the table set up for us, I'll even put on some tea for us both," I look at him, he always <b>offer</b>s to make tea.</p><p>Getting to the table I hear the kettle bowling away. I get out my mathematics as that's what Vio always starts with. "What kind of tea do you want me to put into your cup?" He calls from the kitchen.</p><p>"I'll take some green tea," I call back to him. I sharpen my pencil a little as he puts the tea bags in and comes over.</p><p>"We're going to start with graphing, what do you think a transformation is?" He asks placing his hand on my paper and keeps it there. He does that to keep me from writing on it when he doesn't want me writing something. </p><p>"Wouldn't it be any change to what is considered the original graph," I ask looking at my calculator. </p><p>"That's close but not right, it's a specific kind of change, I'll go get the tea,"</p><p>He gets up and pours the hot water, puts two spoons of sugar into mine. Something is up. He always asks me how I want my tea, even if it's always the same. Two sugar, either regular old milk or canned evaporated milk. Depending on how I want it to taste that day. "I'll take evaporated," I call out still having my eyes on him.</p><p>He comes back. "A transformation is when the graph is moved. Either vertically or horizontally. This is the easiest part," he stirs his tea as I write that down. "Here's the basic formula of it," he takes my paper writing it down. I take it back and look at it. Mapping notation: x + k, y + h. Formula [x - k] + h. If h &gt; 0 the graph moves up, if h &lt; 0 the graph moves down. If k &gt; 0 move left, if k &lt; 0 move right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Taking Majora and Vaati to the park there's a few necessary rules. One they both need to given a tracking device on them. We got them some bracelets when they were little for that purpose. Because Majora both lacks awareness and has hallucinations making it pretty difficult to keep track of him, and very easy for him to get lost. Vaati will just sneak off somewhere to be alone and will either lose track of time, or fall asleep.</p><p>I'm going to get them both ice cream. Majora is cutely aware that we are being a bit extra nice. Vaati is fully aware of it and is already expecting some bad news. Vaati is incredibly smart, you can tell he has already eliminated it being a money issue as Red bought a few extra things a few days ago. He's very much trying to figure it out.</p><p>Sheik has said that when they come over tomorrow that they are going to tell them about them moving in a few months. We would have told them but it is simply not our right to tell. It could very much damage their relationship and trust if we told them. We are also pretty unsure on how we plan on telling them that we're considering moving there as well.</p><p>Going up to the shop I laugh at the little at the sign. "Remember stealing means we go out of business," it's really cute. Vaati looks over the options seeming to stop on lemon sherbet. </p><p>Majora looks at it making a comment "that should be the name of some really white nail polish... I want rock road please," Vaati just points at the lemon clearly not in a talking mood.</p><p>I pay for theirs and my wildberry. It's pretty early in the season but it's been pretty sunny lately so yeah we're getting ice cream. "How's work going for you?" Vaati asks after a good moment. </p><p>"Good, workload is starting to shrink as the new years resolutions are slowly not showing up. Most still end up paying the gym for my time for about three more months, they pay for the normal membership about year round," I go into more detail than ever needed, but I enjoy talking to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Sheik pov</b>.</p><p>Entering Majora's place I can already tell he wants to go through an entire shelf of movies. He can get really over zealous. It's honestly kinda impressive how he can be such an incredibly bright and happy person with all those events. I guess it's because his parents always keep him from truly feeling helpless. That's what makes PTSD any event that made you feel helpless that made a lasting impression.</p><p>Vaati never got that while living with his glorified sperm donor. Majora's mask thing always makes a ticking sound before attacking. Though it can vary in how long the count down is, there's always a warning signal. Vaati could be hurt at any point so he had to create copping mechanisms in order to not be hurt. Vaati is also a lot more observant, it's a genuine challege to do any of my exercises on him.</p><p>As Majora sets up the DVD Vaati sits down next to me. They get pretty close to me most of the time I'm around. It's fairly impressive as that happen once when I had snuck onto the school roof. "I think Majora is gender-fluid," he whispers to me getting even closer to me. </p><p>"Why do you say that?" I bring my legs up crossing them.</p><p>"Majora pretends to be a girl pretty often. Not just when they play dress up, he just decides to switch from guy pronouns to girl pronouns. I've also seen him staring at a few training bras lately," Vaati pulls away from me just before Majora gets up and sits on the other end of the couch. I can see where Vaati is coming from. But most stuff we could look at for likely hood just doesn't work with someone raised to like whatever.</p><p>"Hey I have something that I really need to tell you guys," it's just the trailers, and ones that we have already seen so we're missing nothing. </p><p>"What is it? Do you have a crush?" Majora has become quite the guesser. Vaati doesn't seem happy with that.... </p><p>"No, over the summer, I'm going to be moving to Vancouver..."</p><p>Neither of them were happy with that.</p><p>
  <b>Going back a few moments</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>I learned a while ago that I can get really cuddly with Sheik. It takes a lot of steps and figuring out the right timing. If I try to just slowly move to cuddling them, they realize and move away. Trying to just cuddle them right away leads to the same issue but faster. I have to slowly inch and when I start touching them just make casual movements to while they're distracted.</p><p>By the one hour mark I'm cuddled right into their side. And Sheik hasn't even registered that I'm here. Majora gets up and starts walking behind the back of the couch, going back and forth. </p><p>"If you need something to do, you could always go make us some popcorn. We can pause the movie," I suggest as I notice Sheik starting to get distracted by it. They have been taught to always know where people are.</p><p>"Hey I have something that I really need to tell you guys," Sheik has partly pulling away from me. That's new normal they move away entirely once realizing I'm so close to them. </p><p>"What is it? Do you have a crush?"</p><p>Please don't be that...</p><p>"Over the summer, I'm going to be moving to Vancouver..." </p><p>I blink a few times before responding "What!" No no they can't be moving.</p><p>Majora hops over from the back of the couch to us "You're moving provinces?" He quickly wraps his arms around Sheik. </p><p>"Yeah, my mom is having more and more issues with Alberta, and she wants us to long gone before I enter high school. She's already looking into what my new school is going to be," I swallow the spit I hadn't realized had built up in my mouth.</p><p>I don't want to lose them. I start to cry squeezing my eyes shut and crying against their sleeve. I really do like Sheik. They are one of the only people I can open up to. I do have a crush on them. Have since I was six after the first few visits we had. And now they are going to move hundreds of kilometers away from me...</p><p>
  <b>Sheik pov.</b>
</p><p>"There's just so many issues here in Alberta and Mother doesn't want me to be stuck with those problems when I grow up. So she's moving us to a better community while school is still pretty flexible for me. I'll still be able to call you guys and visit," I try to tell them not liking how upset they are at the news. I really don't know how to handle crying people.</p><p>"Are you moving over on August first or July first?" Vaati asks squeezing my arm tightly as if I'll disappear if he lets me go for even a second. </p><p>"We don't know for sure yet, but Mom is trying to have it so we can move on July. We'd be leaving a couple days before due to it being such a long trip. We're even looking into the different places we can stop at,"</p><p>"How long have you known about this?" Majora asks still way too close to me. </p><p>"A couple weeks, we haven't seen each other in a while and I didn't know how to tell you. Mom was talking about moving to BC for a few months and before that just moving anywhere else in general," I can feel the damp spots from their tears getting bigger.</p><p>"Where are you moving to in BC. I'm assuming the coast," Vaati says further wrapping himself around me. </p><p>"Yes, Whiterock. It's a community in the greater Vancouver area. Mom says that the ocean air and beach should do me some good," I don't know what to tell them. About how what to tell them, that the place is a whole lot better even if it's smaller, or about how much I'll miss them both.</p><p>Majora snivels a little bit before starting to slowly calm down from the rush of emotions. Vaati stops crying for a few seconds finding their eyes all out of water. Vaati's grip doesn't loosen as he hides his face in my arm. Red comes down a few minutes later in the evening to check on us and sees the display and comes over to fix it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Majora pov.</b>
</p>
<p>“So now that you know Sheik is moving, we wanted to tell you we were planning on moving as well,” Vio starts off, once all of us are at the table.</p><p>“How long have you all been planning this?...” Vaati asks, looking up a bit scared of everything that’s been happening.</p><p>“Maybe just over a week from today, Impa has been planning on moving a lot longer though,”</p>
<p>“Would we be moving where Sheik and Aunt Impa are going or?...” I ask, not yet touching my food.</p><p>“Well we are planning on moving to the Greater Vancouver area as well but we haven’t settled on any particular place there yet,” Green says while slowly starting to eat.</p><p>“There’s a lot of issues with our government that have been around since we are kids. And Vancouver has a lot more need for personal trainers than Calgary with better weather for it. Vio has also been wanting to switch to criminal full time, there’s a lot of factors,”</p>
<p>“When are we going to be moving?”</p><p>“This fall, having four incomes here, has greatly helped in us picking such a close date. Impa may not have been officially planning this move for quite some time, but she has been saving a lot over the years as well,” Vio tells us while urging Vaati to eat.</p>
<p>“We know it’s going to be a very big change so to make it a bit better once we move we’re going to get you both something you have wanted for a long time,” Shadow takes over, this all very clearly planned out.</p><p>“Within reason you can decide what exactly you want, you will not be getting it until after the move in order to save on moving costs,” Red says as Vaati finally starts eating.</p>
<p>“I want a cat,” Vaati answers right away, he has wanted one for a long time, and while we will get games which are often over priced, cats take a lot of work from everyone in a household.</p><p>“Okay, that’s do-able, but we will need to figure out what to do in case of an... incident… before we can get one but we have time,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So we have five months to get rid of what we won’t be taking to our new home. Red and Green want to take a trip to Vancouver to look at houses over the summer. We want a bare minimum of three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The place is pretty expensive and a lot of people don’t put any effort into photographing their homes. I can at least understand the lack of cleaning up. But the crooked angles and how they manage to make laundry closets seem crowded, bothers me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Townhouses and duplexes would be my choice but Majora isn’t very aware of how loud he gets and is pretty energetic. So that would lead to a lot of complaints. So no shared walls would be best. So that makes this a bit more expensive than what I would like, still do-able but not ideal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green is thinking we should up it to a minimum of four bedrooms with both him and myself needing an office. I’m more concerned with finding usable space than a whole room, but we probably will need that extra room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head getting back to the task at hand. Going through my old clothes to figure out what all I’m going to get rid of. It probably won’t be a lot as I don’t get clothes often. But that also leads to me not going through my clothes for years. It will probably won’t be more than a couple things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I notice that Red’s old painting hoodie has fallen into my drawer. I grab it putting it on the bed and find a tee shirt from the art museum. I haven’t worn that in ages, and I can’t see myself wearing it again, so that can be donated. I put it in the basket, we put stuff to donate in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll be helping Majora after work do the same, there should be a lot more put in from him. He has had a recent grow spurt so a lot of pants aren’t going to fit. There should be some shirts too. Tomorrow Red will be doing the same with Vaati, there won’t be as much as his.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.<b></b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Getting boxes out of the crawl space is a pain to say the least. But we need to both be clearing out all the crap we have stored in here, and have boxes for storing everything we’re taking. We won’t be dealing with anything until after supper as both Green and Vio are working right now, and the official owner should be the one to throw their crap away, and we already have to have Shadow do his stuff on his own.</p><p>I sigh, finding my old skates, they will definitely be donated, I haven’t skated in years, and Vancouver is a rainforest. Not a tropical rainforest, but seeing snow there is pretty shocking, let alone enough for ice, and it’s just not a priority for me.</p><p>There’s the family photo albums, those go back a few generations and are definitely not something that will be tossed.</p><p>I notice Green’s old scrap books from when he decided he needed a hobby. It lasted just under a year before he just kinda stopped.</p><p>Red’s bird watching guide, he will probably donate that.</p><p>My phone buzzes just outside of the crawl space, the table it’s on seemingly magnifies its sound. Groaning I take the closest box getting out into the utilities room. Putting it down I see that it’s Green’s old scrapbook supplies that he never ended up using, Majora will probably want to go through it.</p><p>Picking up my phone I see it’s mom calling, she moved to the states years ago. She had a friend who had some property down in southern Texas and lacked any family. The friend had issues conceiving, so when they and their partner passed away, they left it to my mom.</p><p>“Hey Mom, it’s been awhile, sorry I haven’t called,”</p><p>“Yeah, you seem to be busy a lot, but I need you to come down for awhile,”</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>“I busted my leg, a friend can help for a few hours a day, but I need more help than that. They also can’t help make me a ramp, there’s a few other things I need done, that I just can’t afford the work for, I can get the materials but I need someone to build them,”</p><p>“How come you didn’t call earlier?”</p><p>“It happened two days ago, my insurance just barely covered my expenses, and that was with me making them go through what exactly they are charging me for, this is the earliest I could call,”</p><p>“It may take a few days to figure everything out but I should be able to do it, I’ll keep you posted, alright,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>“Vaati, start packing a bag, your mema is having surgery on her leg, and we need to get some things looked after for her,” Blue tells me coming into my room.</p>

<p>“When are we going?”</p>

<p>“End of the week, just us, Majora and Vio. It will be a long car ride,”</p>

<p>“Wouldn’t that take over a full day of driving?”</p>

<p>“Yes, but flying there on this short of notice would be insanely expensive. So Vio and I will be switching who is driving and who is sleeping,”</p>

<p>“I already hate it,”</p>

<p>“That is not surprising, and so will everyone else including myself, so get packing. You will be kept inside, so go with black clothing to keep from burning,”</p>

<p>“Okay… Why is Vio going and not Green, he’s better at building? Or Shadow because of the drive?”</p>

<p>“Vio is starting to plot a quarter of his clients deaths and his colleagues’ clients, so we are taking precautions to make sure these plans stay ‘theoretical’...”</p>

<p>“Will I be allowed to sleep during the day?”</p>

<p>“No the whole point of you being taken to your Mema is far you to visit her, same with Majora,”</p>

<p>“Damn it,”</p>

<p>Blue leaves me and I follow him needing to go grab a suitcase for packing.</p>

<p>I should pick light pajamas and a jacket, that way they don’t take up too much room, maybe something a little heavier for pajamas. Black clothing is good to prevent sunburns but does get really hot, so light but black is best, a jacket would be removable when inside.</p>

<p>Arizona is a desert from my understanding and those don’t retain or avoid heat without a lot of water. So that’s why I might want heavier night wear. It is late spring so it’s probably going to be leaning on the burning hot all day everyday. I will probably have to wear jeans… yay.</p>

<p>I’m not going to risk sunscreen being forgotten. Nor the after bite. I should bring an extra charger. This is going to be a bit of a squeeze with me needing to pack more to avoid being burned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>With the kids being out of the house for awhile so best to get a couple dates in while we can. So I’m figuring out where Shadow’s and my schedules over lap so we can figure out what we want to do. Red is a lot easier to figure out, as while he does definitely has and does a lot of work, he doesn’t have any formal schedule to follow, so any break I have should be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow is currently sleeping, but he leaves in schedule on the dresser so I can just look at it and compare it to mine. Alright where does he have a day off. I am taking on extra hours but as long as I know when he’s free, I can just tell them not to put me in for that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait he’s free for an office party, not the most romantic, but I might as well show him off a bit. Everyone has seen me with Vio and Blue, most haven’t paid enough attention to realize I’m with two people, let alone four. A few have seen me with Red. But they have yet to see me with Shadow, other than that one trip to Banff. Which was a long time ago, and most assume we broke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it will be nice to just make it unignorable for these last few months. While not saying anything at all. Chances are only five people in the whole building will notice. Only three will care, two of them gossiping to each other, and anyone else who will listen, most not giving them any actual attention. And maybe just maybe that last person will confront me about my ‘cheating’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grab a sticky note putting it to the date with the time and event written out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a satisfied smile I go off and find Red, offering him some help with the laundry. He happily accepts having me separate the different pieces to make sure they all get washed properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when do you think you’ll be able to go on a date with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m free every Saturday,” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shadow pov.<b></b></b>
</p><p>Waking up I can already tell that Green is zealous about something. I get up with a groan, I had some trouble getting to sleep last night and now my back is a bit sore. Hopefully whatever has Green so excited is something he can share. I redo the bow on my pants as they have once again come undo in my sleep before walking out.</p><p>Vio and Blue have both already packed their bags for the trip and are helping Vaati and Majora finish up. Red mentioned dinner might be a little late because he forgot to turn the slow cooker on this morning when I needed to go to the bathroom.</p><p>I glance into the kitchen to get an idea of how long I’m going to be waiting. Not too long it seems Red’s whipping up the mashed potatoes. Turning around I’m quickly hugged unexpectedly by Green.</p><p>“I figured out when we can go on a date!”</p><p>“That’s great so when will we be going out?”</p><p>“That friday you weren’t scheduled for is the day of my office party, and I thought it be fun to make them really question what’s going on,”</p><p>“How much do I need to dress up?” not a big fan of office parties but I should be able to mess with his coworkers at least.</p><p>“Just the dress shirt and pants should be good, it’s one of those business casual events where no one has any idea what the Hell that is. And that one person who understands it, either never says anything, or has zero methods of explaining it. So there’ll probably be a lot of variety in how dressed up people are,” Green says going on a bit of a ramble before planting a small kiss on my cheek.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll go see if Red needs help with anything, and you can fill me in on the details later okay,” I tell him, giving him a hug before going into the kitchen.</p><p>I really don’t get what he’s so excited about honestly, an office party isn’t some big event, and he usually talks about how boring they are. I’ll ask Red if he knows or can figure out why.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>I sigh in relief as we finally stop again. Blue promised last time that we wouldn’t be stopping until we reached his mom’s house. So that means I’m finally free of this awful car! Majora jumps out with a shout quickly joining Blue as they go up to the house and let his mom know that we are here. I have spent over 24 hours in this vehicle, I get the door open and quickly get out, the cooler had been on my seat belt meaning I had to get it off first.</p><p>I open Vio’s door as he fell asleep since the last stop, and Blue’s making sure Mema knows we’re here and can come in</p><p>“Vio, we’re here,” I shake his arm hoping that he’s just in light sleep. It takes about a minute but he starts to wake up as I hear the front door open. That’s probably what actually woke him up as that is incredibly loud.</p><p>“Vaati?... what are you doing?...” he asks, still half asleep letting out a yawn, while rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“We’re here, Blue’s going to start emptying the car,” I tell him, pulling on his arm again. There's mosquitoes out here and the sooner everyone is in the sooner we can escape the blasted little buggers.</p><p>He gets up going over to the open trunk, grabs his suitcase, while handing me the shoe bags. I quickly run in along with Vio’s blanket.</p><p>Mema stares at me, analyzing me, we’ve never met in person before. She had already moved by the time they got me, and it took a passport, hours, and lots and lots of gas money to get here. We have video chatted before, but unlike Majora I don’t have a single memory to go off of. We don’t have a lot in common either, every time she suggests an activity she could do with us, it’s in the sun. So stuff I can’t just go out and do like everyone else.</p><p>I can think of tons of things I would like to do, multiple are grandparent stereotypical activities. I would like to make some stuffed animals, so sewing would be fun for me. But of course with five parents, I got seven grandparents, four of which are crazy. And the only one into sewing is one of the crazy ones. None of my other family members are interested in sewing either.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>“How are your studies going?” Mema asks from her chair as Blue makes a quick fix in the storage room where Majora and I will be sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good, Vio says we should be able to get me to skip a grade,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How has Majora doing?” Majora is in the bathroom preparing for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing pretty well, from my understanding there’s nothing unexpected or notable coming up soon. But you should really ask him or Vio,” I shrug, he’s in what the middle of what a school year would be, and it’s not my education.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my neighbour empty it as much as it could be, the pull out got some new sheets too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, hopefully Majora will stay hugging his toy in his sleep,” he tends to squeeze and I really don’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You into art as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod, I recently started using watercolors and chalk. I hope to get some good watercolors for my birthday. Vio usually buys my birthday present along with the Christmas gifts. He doesn’t loop them together like most people with December birthdays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make art like Majora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he likes to mix in 3D elements like pom poms and stuff and acrylic paint, I stick to drawing and watercolor,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any pictures? Majora likes to send me pictures of his finished works,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head, I don’t have a camera as it’s not an interest of mine. Majora is really into photography and is pretty good at it too. He could probably make a living off it if he knew how to market it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there any cats here?” I ask hoping to escape the mechanical format of she asks a question, I awkwardly answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they started disappearing from this area some years ago, they weren’t the only thing. A kid actually got attacked too, this became a no kids zone. At least no one under 13, I’m sure Blue mentioned it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod, Blue said people were talking about monster sightings here. Also told us on the way here, we are under no circumstances allowed to leave sight of the house on our own, just in case.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>Vaati grabs the milk after I had to send him to put the milk back after I double checked the list to see what kind of milk she gets. He puts it in the cart going back to walking next to me.</p><p>“If you want we could pick up something you’d like?”</p><p>“Chocolate filled wafers,” Vaati looks at some of the weird little sandwich toothpicks, or cocktail decorations.</p><p>“Alright, go find an employee and ask them where you can find them,” I tell him, Blue and Majora are both working on making the ramp for Mema.</p><p>He walks off as I pick out some olive oil, she wants some baking supplies next. That should be something we can have Vaati do, he is already starting to feel the heat, and needing to wear black to protect his skin is not helping.</p><p>All purpose flour, better rearrange how I have things set up. With a sigh I start to move the meat and produce into one crowded bin. If there’s much more after this, I’m just going to split this between two trips.</p><p>Checking the list I swear to myself, there is in fact a lot of more stuff. Why didn’t I just check before re organizing the damn bins, I spread the supplies back out. Better find Vaati and tell him we’re doing two trips as Mema’s car isn’t going to hold everything she wants us to get.</p><p>I go out of the main aisle and start looking into them all in order to spot him. I find him trying to talk to one of the store employees. And the store employee clearly thinks he’s the devil incarnate. I should have expected this, I had a few <b>choice </b>words with our main grocer about how Vaati was being treated by staff.</p><p>“Excuse me is there a <em> problem </em> here?” I ask putting my cart to the side and step in front of my child.</p><p>The senior member of staff holding some cheap ass crackers in only a plastic sleeve above her head looking ready to throw it. “Th-that’s the de-vil!” she screeches, I step closer with a purposefully off smile.</p><p>“No that would be my son, I told him to find a staff member to ask where he could find a treat he likes,”</p><p>
  <span>The lady didn’t seem to really understand one ever so important detail. That I’m the dangerous one, not my child, and I will make her life worse. I don’t have the time to make it truly awful, and this is a first time offence. But I can find little ways to get back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Vaati’s old teacher and principal I made sure there was lots of little things to drive them insane. Stealing their keys only to replace them with ever so slightly off keys. It was fun watching them struggle to understand why they couldn’t access their car or house, and I did the same thing to their spare keys. While the teacher’s husband and brat had their own keys. But the principal who lived alone, was almost convinced someone had changed the locks to their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so much fun messing with their heads. I may not have gone to lethal methods, or breaking and entering since high school, but I still sure as Hell have my methods. Pouring a couple of sugar and water into her work locker. I always keep a couple internet and phone jammers on me. And we already have to go back to the house. So I think that she’s in need of the sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way that thing is human!” she screeches, sealing my decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really couldn’t care less even if that idiotic statment was correct. You are going to tell them where he can find some chocolate filled wafers, the ones in a straw shape. Because trust me, you aren’t going to like how I’ll respond if you keep this up.” I will do more than sticky locker. Glitter bombs are another thing I make a habit of keeping around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Blue’s female clients got a bit touchy. So I made sure that their purse and gym bag both got permanently stained by the sigh of a package thief. It took just over a year to confess to doing that. And that was because Green had found the other bombs I had got with the first two. They asked, I answered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are things going down there?” I ask Vaati over the phone while setting up to watch a movie. I have the whole night to myself with Shadow and Green having their date night. So all of it are making the most of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, still haven’t found anything to do with mema, but Majora is getting along with her pretty well,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that little bat, have you been helping out at least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I prepped all the vegetables so I at least don’t have to do it later. At least with the carrots the other stuff I’ll probably end up doing every week,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you got any plans outside of the chores?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Mema says she’ll take me to see a movie. She’s apple picking with Majora right now, But the place closes before sundown, hence just me and Vio,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that tends to be the way of things, but that still sucks. Are you managing to stay cool,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the most part, but I really don’t want the window open, let alone at night. Our second night here, there was a lot of dust on the window still. I… I saw markings on them, like fingerprints but wrong. Something was staring in and I really don’t want to find out what,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you told everyone about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away, Vio just reminded us not to go outside the house on our own, and to always stay within sight. He put a glue trap out, that way we can at least rule out returning animal if it stays there. They were too small to be a humans, at least an adult, but I can’t see a child just staring in and not doing anything else,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That window better be staying closed at night, keep the door to the room open. Blue mentioned fixing the air conditioning so there is that. But if something breaks in, you at least want to here it,” I mention concerned, I’m definitely going to need to talk to Vio and Blue after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Vio has also been keeping his butterfly knife on hand, apparently grandma gave it to him when you two got married,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kept that!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>